Charmed Lineage 1x10: Playing Cupid
by TBorah89
Summary: Prue is fed up with Wyatt and Liz's antics so she decides to do something about it. Phoebe has a surprse that is going to cause a major power shift in the family. Meanwhile Jack and Alan manage to drag the younger Halliwells into a mess with them.
1. A New Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed only the characters I make up.

A/N: Getting fed up with Wyatt and Liz's antics Prue decides to finally set them straight once and for all. Meanwhile Jack and Alan manage to drag the younger kids into some trouble with them. Phoebe has a surprise for everyone that leads to some new changes in the Halliwell family.

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Chapter

Prue Halliwell walked toward the door of the apartment she shared with her cousins she was already dressed in her pajamas. She had been sitting on the couch watching t.v. enjoying the peace and quiet for a change her three male cousins were all working so she was alone. Her peace had been shattered by someone knocking on the door she had no clue who it could be it was ten at night after all. If it had been her boyfriend he would have just shimmered in instead of knocking so she was at a loss with who it could be.

Prue threw the door open and she saw one of the last people she would have expected standing there. Her annoyance at being disturbed faded immediately when saw the young girl standing in front of her was in tears. "Val what's the matter sweety ?" she asked pulling her baby sister into the apartment with her.

Val didn't answer at first she just wrapped her arms around her older sister and cried. Prue sat down on the couch and situated the younger girl on her lap. She rubbed her back and made small shushing noises in hopes of comforting her but without knowing what was wrong with her little sister there was no way she could help her.

After a few minutes Val's crying quieted down some and Prue tried again to find out what was wrong with her. "Bumblebee if you don't tell me what's wrong I can't help fix this." she prodded gently. While she silently fumed at her little brother she couldn't even trust him to keep an eye on their younger sisters they were always coming to her in tears because he had dropped the ball yet again.

"Don't be mad at Jakie Prue he didn't do anything this isn't his fault. I just had a fight with mom I couldn't stay at home tonight I had to get out of there. I can go stay at the manor or with Aunt Paige if you don't want me here." Val said wiping her tears from her face her dark brown eyes were bloodshot from crying so much.

Prue wrapped her arms protectively around her sister "Don't be silly you know you can come here for anything anytime you need to besides that we're all alone here the boys are at work." she assured her and she began tickling her.

Val started giggling uncontrollably her big sister always knew just what to do to make her feel better. "Prue stop this isn't fair and you know it." she protested.

"Yeah well I don't play fair now you have two choices you tell why you were fighting with mom or I keep doing this it's up to you." Prue replied.

"Prue I can't tell you why mom and I had a fight because it's something that you need to hear from mom it's not a bad thing it was just a little bit of a major shocker." Val admitted sitting up her sides were hurting from laughing so hard.

Prue made a face at her sister "Oh great I know that I'm going to love this one." She mused rolling her eyes.

"You and Jake are both going to love this one trust me." Val replied snuggling closer to her sister on the couch.

"Whatever it is it will work out I promise." Prue said kissing her on top of the head.

* * *

The next morning all the Halliwell sisters were sitting around the kitchen table at the manor. Jack came walking in lugging a heavy box he had sweat dripping down his face. "Mom where do you want this box ?" he asked grunting from the weight of it.

"Jack I can't believe I'm telling you this but orb it to the living room you look worn out." Piper said looking at him.

Jack didn't have to be told twice he orbed the box into the living room without another word. "Thank you mom that is your daughter's doings we barely made it through Thanksgiving and now she wants to decorate for Christmas." he said turning his hat around on his head so that it was backwards.

"If you're doing this where is your sister ?" Prue asked looking at her nephew like he was crazy.

"In the driveway playing basketball with Al and Parks. I drew the short end of the stick so I have to carry the boxes in the house. And before you say anything my sister scares the hell out of me so I do what she asks." Jack said sitting on a stool at the counter.

"Speaking of those two what time did you three get in last night ?" Paige asked they had all worked the night before and slept at her house.

"You mean this morning we didn't get in until five we got off work at midnight and then we went out some places after work." he explained he wasn't about to tell his aunt that they had been at a strip club or that Wyatt was with them because he been bartending too.

"So in other words you boys were out prowling for women again." Phoebe said giving him a rueful smile.

Jack shook his head they just couldn't help themselves "Yes we were but as you can see we have no luck we all passed out in Aunt Paige's living room." he replied.

Prue checked her watch she was wondering where the oldest five were they were supposed to be here by now. "Where the hell are those kids at ? They are five minutes late I swear they don't know when to get off the dime." she bitched.

"Keep your panties on Aunt Prue we're here some of us just got off work." Chris said as he orbed in with his brother and cousins. He went over to Jack tossed his hat to Wyatt, put him in a head lock and he rubbed his knuckles across his scalp. "Hey Jackie what's up baby bro ?"

"Chris let me go." Jack protested trying to get away from him but to no avail Chris had a good hold on him. "Wy make him let me go." he whined like a little boy.

Wyatt looked at both of his brothers and chuckled "Chris let Jack go so he stops whining like a little baby." he ordered in a light tone.

Chris rolled his eyes and released his brother "Fine you guys ruin all my fun." he relented sitting down on the other stool pretending to pout.

Henry laughed at the three brothers and shook his head "Where is Al ? I wasn't done with him yesterday and he orbed out on me before he answered my question." he said he was on the quest to find out what his middle name was and he had no luck so far.

Alan came walking through the kitchen door at that moment and jumped on his older brother's back. "Sorry about yesterday Hank but mom and the aunts were calling me they had another demon." he explained jumping back down.

"Sure they did you are just dodging the question just tell the truth kid." Henry replied smirking at his little brother.

Jake and Prue shared a look they just wanted to know what the hell their mom and aunts wanted with them this early when they had time off school. "What do you ladies want with us this time ?" Jake asked not at all sure he wanted to know.

"And does it have anything to do with why Val slept in my bed last night ?" Prue chimed in she was worried about her little sister.

Piper looked at Phoebe with an arched eyebrow "Phoebe has something that she wants to tell all of you." she said cheerfully a little too cheerfully.

Phoebe frowned at her sister but she was right she did have to tell them. "Well you guys see there is no easy way to say this so I'll just say it." Phoebe began and her son and daughter looked at her expectantly. "I'm pregnant." She shutting her eyes because she was unsure of what her kids would think.

"Mom that is great you know how much I love being a big sister." Prue said smiling that pretty much explained why Val was so upset.

"Let me just start by saying that I love all of my sisters but if it is all the same I think this time I'm hoping for a brother." Jake replied and Prue smacked him on the back of his head.

Jack and Alan shared a look but then they smiled maybe they had changed some things for the better already.

"That is great so what is the problem you called us here to talk about ?" Wyatt asked knowing that to them that could have been the problem.

Paige answered her nephew "That means that all four of us are pregnant and like Alan said we had a demon yesterday and we had to call him and Jack for help. There are just some things we can't do right now hand to hand combat is one of them." she explained.

"So where do we come in ?" Henry asked knowing there was a very good chance he wasn't going to like this.

"Ok you five need to decide amongst yourselves which three of you are going to do something for us. And sorry Hank you have no choice you have to do this." Prue informed her nieces and nephews.

"Wy don't you even look at me like that I'll do whatever it is you have charges, school, work, and sometimes you have to pull shifts at the hospital. My job is easier for me to get away from." Chris said when it looked like Wyatt was going to go into his overprotective jerk mode.

"When you put it that way I can't argue with you." Wyatt said letting Chris think he had won but he would still keep a close eye on him.

"Jakie you have no choice I'm not letting you put yourself in danger when I can do it. And I know with mom and the aunts that is likely to happen." Prue said shooting down her brother before he even opened his mouth.

"God Prue you sure know how to make me feel like less of a man. I can take care of myself and contrary to what you believe it's my job to take care of you sometimes too." Jake shot back he worried about his sister she was one of his best friends.

"You two are not going to start right now Coop you can sit on the sidelines with me and we'll go grab Chuck and find a way to get into trouble." Wyatt said stepping in before they had a chance to start fighting.

Henry laughed at his cousins they would fight if someone was trying to kill them which was actually the case. "C. Perry I hope you know it's not smart to volunteer for anything we learned that much in the marines." he said shaking his head he had no other choice and he had a feeling he wasn't going to like what he had just gotten roped into.

"So what is going on that me and Wy are being left out of ?" Jake asked he hated that his sister had to protect him all the time.

"Chris, Henry, and Prue are going to be the Charmed Ones for the time being. We're not stepping down or anything like that but there are going to be certain demons we can't go after and you guys are going to need the power of three to take care of them. So this way we don't have to go in extra dangerous situations and you get a power boost for a while." Piper explained and the youngsters chins all hit the floor.

* * *

Opening Credits:

Starring:

Wyatt Halliwell- Wes Ramsey

Chris Halliwell- Drew Fuller

Henry Matthews Jr- Channing Tatum

Cooper Halliwell Jr - Paul Walker

Charles Bradford- Jonathan Rhys Meyer

Lila Nicolae- Jordana Brewster

Roman Nicolae- Ben McKenzie

Elizabeth Shane- Bethany Joy Galeotti

Parker Halliwell- Eddie Cibrian

Bianca Hoyt- Marisol Nichols

Calleigh Cavanaugh- Anne Hathaway

And

Prue Halliwell- Jennifer Love Hewitt

With:

Melinda Halliwell- Amanda Bynes

Valerie Halliwell- Eliza Dushku

Penny Halliwell- Daneel Harris

Carly Matthews- Sophia Bush

Patty Matthews- Rachel Bilson

Ricky Bradford- Taylor Lautner

Jack Halliwell- Jensen Ackles

Alan Halliwell- Chris Pine

And

Emily Bradford- Hilary Burton

* * *

Chris, Henry, and Prue stood in the attic along with their mothers and aunts they were looking down at the book of shadows. They were looking at the passage that would give them the power of three.

"Anyone of you three can start reading that any time you want to." Prue commented pregnancy was making her even more pissy than usual.

"Peanut you're the oldest you do it." Piper told her son and he just shrugged.

"Hear now the words of the witches. The secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here. The great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour I call upon the ancient power. Bring your powers to us cousins three we want the power give us the power." Chris chanted he had to make a quick word substitution but other the that it was the same thing Phoebe had read more than twenty years before.

"So did that work ?" Henry asked his cousin he didn't feel any different but then again he couldn't be sure.

"There's one way to find out come on lets go downstairs." Paige said as she led them all down the steps to the foyer and she stood all three of them under the chandelier.

"Alright Aunt Paige we're standing here now what ?" Prue asked sarcastically she had things to do mostly check up on how her plan to get Wyatt and Liz together was going.

"Henry take both Chris and Prue's hands." Phoebe said putting her daughter's and nephew's hands in his.

Prue frowned "Mom nothing is happening here." she bitched.

"Prue I know you like to bitch a lot but bear with us a minute that would be because you and Chris aren't holding hands." Piper pointed out to her oldest niece.

Prue looked reluctant to take Chris' out stretched hand. "Ladybug." Henry growled at her he didn't know why she was being that way.

"Fine." Prue agreed laying her hand in Chris'. The chandelier above them began to shake as if an earthquake was happening. A brilliant blue light shone down on all three of them and then as quickly as it came it stopped.

"Ladybug I think that might have been what you were looking for to happen." Chris suggested to her letting go of both his cousins' hands.

"You think Chrissy ?" Prue asked him sarcastically.

Henry cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "I thought the Charmed Ones were all supposed to have each of the powers that Melinda Warren had ?" he asked the face he was making made him look like his mother.

"That is right one is supposed to have the power of telekinesis, one the power to freeze time, and one the power to see into the future." Prue explained to her nephew.

"All three of us have telekinesis but Hank does have the power to freeze." Chris pointed out logically.

"That means one of you is going to develop a new power because of this my money is on Ladybug she already has empathy and levitation." Phoebe said smiling at her daughter.

"I'm so excited about that now Jake and I have more powers in common." Prue commented dryly.

"So you guys have any demons that need killing now ?" Chris asked in giddy excitement.

"No you three go home we're fine for now if we have any big demons we will call you. Chris you and Henry need to get some sleep you just got off work." Paige said reasonably they couldn't expect them to go around running on nothing but fumes.

"Not so fast you three there is one more little matter that has to be dealt with you need a whitelighter." Piper stopped them from orbing out.

The three cousins looked and each other and said in unison "Anyone but Wyatt."

"Fine that leaves you with Leo, Andy, Kyle, J.D. and Sam." Prue listed off for them she would do it but her sisters would flip out on her.

"Maybe it would be best if they went with Leo he is very good at what he does after all." Phoebe suggested she really didn't want her baby getting hurt trying to help her out.

"No absolutely not I don't want my dad as a whitelighter and don't even suggest Sam, Hank will hire a darklighter to kill him." Chris said putting his foot down.

"Fine then use Kyle but don't be so damn stubborn you three." Paige said throwing her hands up in the air.

"That was funny mom I said I was trying not to hate him I'm not quite there yet." Henry objected putting a stop to that idea before it ever got started.

"Let me save you the trouble the only one we will all agree on is Uncle Andy that is if he doesn't mind taking the job." Prue said answering for her cousins she could already tell she was going to be the one who kept them in line and on task.

"He would be more than happy to be your whitelighter." Prue answered for her husband if he didn't like it that was his problem not hers.

"Now you three can go if you want to." Piper dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

* * *

Wyatt had his long legs stretched out across the railing on the balcony where he was sitting with Liz beside him it seemed like the two of them were spending less and less time with each other these days and that didn't sit well with him at all.

"So you mean to tell me Aunt Piper actually relinquished a little bit of control ?" Liz asked her best friend incredulously.

Wyatt smirked at her "Yeah mom actually let the three of them take on the power of three because they are all pregnant I couldn't believe it either." he replied.

"That is surprising I just hope it doesn't interfere with the whole thirteen thing." Liz said laying her head on his shoulder.

"That is the one thing you don't have to worry about Lizzie they wouldn't let anything come before that. So we've talked about me how have things been with you ?" he asked he genuinely wanted to know he didn't like it when he didn't know what was going on in her life.

Liz blushed "Well things have been going good I'm actually glad that Prue got me back in the dating game I don't know where she has found some of these guys but they have been pretty great." she gushed not noticing the frown that appeared on Wyatt's face.

"You know Prue she wouldn't set you up with a jerk you find enough of those on your own." he joked swallowing the jealousy that was building within him.

"At least I don't date brainless bimbos like you do Halliwell." Liz shot back at him playfully.

Wyatt couldn't help but smile at her "Hey some of those bimbos were on the same cheerleading squad as you and that would make you chief bimbo because if I remember correctly you were head cheerleader." He said acting like he was searching his memory for the correct details.

"And you were the quarterback so they couldn't keep their hands off of you." Liz reminded him a twinkle in her brown eyes.

Wyatt threw his hands up in the air "I will never live that down with you will I Shane ?" he asked already knowing the answer to that.

Liz stuck her tongue out at him "Not a chance Halliwell." she said trying to squirm away from him when he pulled her down on his lap.

"I think that you better tell me you'll let it go or I will go to my last resort." Wyatt threatened a gleam in his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare I will not give in to threats Wy." Liz said stubbornly.

Wyatt smiled big at her "Well you had your chance now we do things my way." he said before he began tickling her.

Liz squealed she hated to be tickled and he knew it t he big dumb jerk. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell you better stop right now my big brother is in there all I have to do is yell and he will come out here." she managed to get out.

"Oh Lizzie you never needed Troy to fight your battles before now shouldn't be any different." he taunted her and he kept right on doing what he was doing.

Liz frowned up at him the best she could "I was being nice to you but if you don't stop I swear I will call Aunt Piper and tell her everything you ever did bad as a kid." she knew she had him Piper Halliwell was the one person he feared.

"That was cold Lizzie." he said and he started smothering her with kisses on her forehead.

"Oh Wy you never know when to quit." she yelled at him but deep down she really liked it.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Val and Troy were inside the apartment sitting on the couch so they could watch Wyatt and Liz but they couldn't see them. That was a good thing because at the moment Val was straddling Troy trying very hard to stick her tongue down his throat.

Troy pushed her off the top of him and cast a glance outside to see his sister sitting in Wyatt's lap he was kissing her all over her forehead. "Val you know that we shouldn't be doing this Wy and Liz could walk in any second not to mention I'm eight years older than you." he said trying to make her see reason.

"Troy I don't care I think I like you a lot." Val protested not knowing what she really felt for him or if it was just the fact that she shouldn't be with him that was turning her on.

"I'm not saying we can't do this I'm just saying that it is a very bad idea. I like living and trust me if Wy doesn't kill me Prue will it doesn't matter that I'm her best friend you're her baby sister." he replied he knew what she felt for him he was an empath too.

Orbs appeared in the room breaking off their conversation it was the other three occupants of the apartment. The first thing Prue did was crane her head so she could look outside at Wyatt and Liz. "You two have been here with them all morning how are things on the Wyatt and Liz front ?" she asked hoping beyond all hope what she was seeing meant that her plan was working and they were finally going to get together.

"No change they have been sitting out there talking for about an hour. That kissing you're seeing is no more than what they normally do." Val reported praying her sister didn't notice how flushed she was.

Prue stomped her foot angrily "That is it I have had it with them they are going to have to pay for the therapy I need when they make me crazy." she ranted only to feel a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

"You do know you wouldn't go crazy if you didn't insist on watching their every move." Chuck whispered in her ear kissing her up the side of her neck.

"Oh please no the last thing I want to see is my sister and her boyfriend making out it is weird for me." Val protested if only they knew what she had just been doing with Troy.

Chris chuckled at his little cousin "Get used to it if you're going to hang out here you're going to have to witness this. If you like you can join our single people association it consists of me, Hank, B, Troy, Liz, Wy, Parker, and sometimes Calleigh." he offered.

"No thanks I'll pass I need to go catch up with the girls anyway maybe they have a demon or something we can go after." Val said turning down her cousin's offer.

"No demons just heart your ass out of here you and I will talk about your problems with mom later." Prue said and Val hearted out.

Chuck looked at Prue confused "I thought her and Aunt Phoebe never fought." he said simply.

"They don't but mom is pregnant and I don't think Val is very happy about it." Prue answered his statement.

Before Chuck could question her any further Liz came storming into the room followed by Wyatt. "Lizzie come on don't be like that." he begged her.

Liz whirled around on her heels so she could glare at her best friend. "I am not Prue or Mel you can't tell me who I can or can't go out with Wyatt. You can never just be happy for me it always has to be like this with you." she all but shouted at him.

"Liz I was only telling you to be careful I don't want to see you get hurt and trust me this guy is going to hurt you bad." Wyatt defended the stance he was taking on the topic.

"Wy it's my choice to make I have to put myself back out there." Liz shot back at him he was so overbearing sometimes she didn't know how the Halliwell girls put up with him.

"Hank, Chris one of you please tell her that Lance Sullivan is going to break her heart and then I will have to be the one to put the pieces back together." Wyatt pleaded with his brother and cousin.

"Don't look at me on this one Wy, Lizzie is a big girl and I assure you I will personally kill Lance if he hurts her." Henry said backing up he didn't want to get in the middle of that one.

"See there Wy even Hank who has a worse track record with love than I do is agreeing with me." Liz said pointing at Hank so that Wyatt would get her point.

Chuck let out a loud whistle "Hey you guys are my best friends there is no need for you to be fighting like this Wyatt if Liz wants to see him again she can. And Liz, Wyatt just doesn't want to see you get hurt." he tried to reason with them but that wasn't working out very well for him.

Wyatt and Liz continued to glare at each other. "Alright Liz go home and calm down Wy you stay here and calm down and then try to talk this out later." Troy suggested knowing neither one would back down.

"Fine Chris would you please orb me home ?" she asked her friend sweetly and he waved his hand making her disappear in a column of orbs.

"I'm going off to think." Wyatt huffed before orbing out.

"Ok we have to do something if this gets any worse this was not supposed to happen." Prue said frantically.

"Prue I don't think I have to remind you that this was your idea now you have to suffer with it." Troy pointed out to her.

"He is right but if it gets worse than this we will do something about it." Chris agreed with both of them.

"Damn right we will after all we're the all powerful Charmed Ones now we can do anything we set our minds to. And right now mine is set on getting two hours of sleep wake me up then." Hank announced happily walking down the hall to his room.

"I am so confused right now I have no clue what the hell is going on." Chuck said shaking his head this was what happened when he didn't talk to one of the Halliwells for a couple of hours.

Prue smiled at him "Don't worry Chip I will make sure to catch you up." she said reaching up to kiss him.

Chris shook and his head and began walking down the hall "And now I'm going to bed wake me up when you wake Hank up. And I'm begging you three slobs not to mess up my apartment I just cleaned." he pleaded with them and he got the finger from all three of them in return.

* * *

Jack came in the living room where his sister was sitting on the couch going through a box of Christmas decorations. He had a book behind his back he ran over and jumped on the couch next to Mel.

Mel looked up and smiled at him, for some reason lately he seemed to be attached to her at the hip when he didn't have another demon to go after. "What do you have in your hand Jack ?" she asked mildly curious.

Jack gave her a big smile causing the lines around his eyes to crease. "Mel I know this is going to sound weird but will you read this to me ?" he asked handing her the book he had in his hands.

Mel took the book and looked over it, it had been one of her favorites when she was little. "Green Eggs and Ham a very good choice Jack of course I'll read to you." she said putting the box she had been going through on the floor.

"Thank you Mel it's just that I'm a little home sick and when I was a little boy you always used to read to me." he explained laying his head in her lap.

Mel took his hat off and kissed him on top of his head "You don't have to explain yourself to me baby brother you wanted to spend time with me it's ok." she assured him and she opened the book.

**XXXXXXXX**

Piper was leaning against the door jamb to the living room where her youngest two children couldn't see her and she was watching them. Leo saw her and walked over and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"We did a damn good job with that girl Leo." she said softly she didn't want either one of them to know that she was standing there.

"We did a damn good job with all of them," Leo replied resting his chin on her shoulder "Jack seems to really love his sister doesn't he ?" he asked not expecting to get an answer from her.

"I'll tell you this much his sister really loves him look at the way she gets him to open up so like he has no care in the world." Piper retorted.

Leo smiled down at his wife "Piper she is you made over she has a really big heart with a lot of love to give." he pointed out.

"Seeing them like that makes me wish that I had got to be around Parker when he was growing up. That boy could use someone to love him." Piper mused.

"Well he has you now and that's all that matters." Leo said kissing her to shut her up.

Mel looked down from the book to see that Jack had fallen asleep on her "Mom, dad you know you two aren't as quiet as you think you are. I know you're out there sneaking up on me right now is a bad idea there is no telling what will go flying across the room." she called out to them softly if Jack could manage to get some sleep she didn't want to wake him up.

"He fell asleep on you did he ?" Leo asked this was as peaceful as he had ever seen his son.

Mel looked up and shook her head "Yeah he was out like a light before I even got to page five." she replied running her fingers through his hair.

Piper sat down next to her daughter squeezing into the small space while she still could. "You are going to make a great big sister Mel."

"Thanks mom I did learn from the best." Mel said laying her head on her mother's shoulder.

Piper kissed her on the head "I'm not the best I'm just do the best I can your Aunt Prue is a much better big sister than I am." she replied hoping her sister wasn't around to hear it she had a big enough ego already.

Leo looked at his son sleeping peacefully on Melinda "Mel you want me to orb him up to bed ?" he asked it didn't look comfortable for her to have someone so heavy sleeping on her.

Mel looked down at her little brother he looked like a little boy when he was sleeping. "Dad I think for some reason I'm his security blanket when Al isn't around so I don't want him to wake up too far from me in case he gets scared or something." she answered.

Leo smiled at the way his kids always took care of each other "That is probably true he has latched onto you in the last few weeks. I'll just orb him over on the love seat so you can have some more room." he said waving his hand to transfer his baby boy over to the other couch.

* * *

Wyatt was sitting cross legged on top of the golden gate bridge he had his elbows resting on his knees and his chin was resting in his hands. His deep blue eyes looked troubled the problem was he didn't know why he was feeling the way he was feeling. He and Liz hardly ever fought and if they did they usually made up in a matter of moments. Deep down he knew he was the one to blame for the fight starting in the first place. But Liz had to understand how much she meant to him. Wyatt had been the one to pick up the pieces of her shattered heart every time one of her boyfriends did something to hurt her. The worse of her breakups had come two years before when she had called it off with her fiancé he still wasn't really sure why she had done it but he was glad. Part of him knew that he was going to have to let her go find her happiness someday but he just wasn't ready to lose her yet.

At any rate though he had been the one who sat up long nights with her when she couldn't sleep from the hurt in her heart. His first inclination had been to kick the guys ass but she insisted that he hadn't done anything to make her call the wedding off. Wyatt would always be there for her no matter what she was his best friend it was like he had told her the night she found out Roman cheated on her he could live without Chuck but he couldn't live without her.

He couldn't help but wonder sometimes if there had been more behind those words than even he knew. As he had always maintained he loved Liz but he loved her like a sister. Then why was it he found himself staring at her more and more lately with lust in his heart ?

He ran a hand through his blond locks he was so confused with his own feelings right now that he couldn't tell which way was up. His musings on life were interrupted when he saw shimmers form beside him.

"Wy it's cold up here and you don't even have a coat on." Jake said sitting beside his cousin it wasn't hard to tell that the two of them were related they had the same blue eyes and the same short blond hair. Hell they even walked alike.

Wyatt turned to look at his cousin he thought for sure they would have sent either Chris or Henry to check up on him. "I hadn't noticed that C.J. I just came up here to think I guess I sort of lost track of time." he said he wasn't being sarcastic he rubbed his arms against the cold he hadn't realized that he was freezing until his cousin said something about it.

Jake looked at his cousin concerned he called him C.J. even less than he called him Jake. Jake pulled off one of the jackets he was wearing and handed it to his cousin. "This is why you keep me around you're never prepared in situations like these." he joked lamely.

Wyatt smiled gratefully at his younger cousin and put the jacket on "Thanks Coop you're a life saver I don't know what I would do without you sometimes." he said sounding grateful.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you would fall apart without me." Jake replied giving him an award winning smile before he asked "You wanna talk about it Wy?" he could see the pain in his eyes. He had to mentally curse his sister for not being able to mind her own business for five minutes.

Wyatt sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "There is nothing to talk about I was a jerk and now Lizzie is mad at me. It's as simple as that." he said sadly.

Jake shook his head "Wy it doesn't have to be as simple as that you can still fix this you still have time. Go to her now and tell her how sorry you are but don't let a rift come between the two of you, you have been friends for over twenty years." he tried reasoning with the older blond.

Wyatt smiled up at his cousin "Anybody ever tell you that your sisters are very lucky to have you ? Because if they didn't I am now you're a great big brother a lot better than me sometimes. I almost feel sorry for your new sibling though it has to put up with you and Prue. All joking aside though you're a good man Cookie Dough stop doubting yourself all the time." he said before orbing away to go see Liz leaving Jake on the bridge all alone.

Jake looked at the empty spot where his cousin had just been "Something tells me you're not going to be saying that when you find out what I've been hiding this time Wy." he said before he shimmered out to confer with his sister about the mess she had just made.

* * *

A/N: Here is the first chapter Prue is still up to her meddling ways and it seems to have caused a little bit of trouble between Wyatt and Liz. Huge surprise Phoebe is pregnant there is a good chance that might throw off the prophecy somehow. Not to mention Prue,Chris, and Henry now have the power of three that could be trouble with the three of them. Until next time please review.


	2. Helping Hands

Chapter 2: Helping Hands

Calleigh groaned and threw her pencil down on the table in front of her "I can't believe I let you talk me into this it is hopeless." she whined laying her head down on the book in front of her.

"Look Calleigh I've told you at least a dozen times that it isn't hopeless you just think it is." Parker said referring to the material she had sitting in front of her.

She narrowed her eyes at him she had taken a real liking to him, he was easy to talk to and he was trying to help her out. "Well if it's so easy Mr. Smarty Pants then why is it that you're not in school ?" she smirked back at him.

Parker sat down one of the glasses he had been polishing on the bar they had decided to meet a P3 so that he could help her with her homework while he got the bar up and ready. That was the trade off he had made with Piper for not having to work that night. "Because not only didn't I have the money I just lost my passion to learn for a little while no worries though I will be suffering right along with you in January my sisters will kill me if I don't go back." he replied just thinking about what Piper would do to him wasn't fun at all.

Calleigh smiled at him showing off her perfect teeth "Good because I can't suffer alone anymore and I need you to cheat off of P.J." she was using the nickname she had made up for him and he hated it with a passion.

Parker groaned "You could call me anything Victor, Victor Jr, Parker, Park, Parks, Alan, hell I would even let you call me Dimples but I can't stand P.J. and you know it Cal." the color drained from his face because she only called him that to piss him off.

"Yeah but none of those other names would get that kind of reaction out of you ." She retorted shrugging she couldn't help it if the way he reacted egged her on.

Parker rolled his eyes and looked down at the book she was working out of "Come on Cal this one is so simple all you have to do is try. I can't take your math final for you so please try to learn something." he pleaded with his friend.

Her response to his statement was to use her telekinesis to knock over the container of straws he had just set up. Parker seeing them fall managed to freeze them before they hit the floor. He plucked them out of the air and put them back in their rightful place. "You know how I hate it when people point out the obvious to me let that be a lesson to you." she smirked only infuriating him more.

Parker ran his hands through his dark hair he really was a dead ringer for a younger version of his dad. "I don't even know why I try to help you with anything this is what you always do to me." he mused but he still showed her how to work out the problem.

"Thank you Parker my dad will also thank you when he finds out that I'm not failing math." Calleigh replied batting her eyelashes at him.

Parker chuckled she could be so child like at times that it wasn't funny. "I've met your dad and the fact that you think pissing him off is a sport seriously makes me question your sanity." her dad wasn't a very big man and he wasn't mean but he had temper when he was provoked and Calleigh almost always found some way to provoke him.

"Oh please my daddy is a teddy bear he can't stay mad at me Benny." she said using her other nickname for him.

"That is it Cal you're about to be banned from calling me anything but Parker my last name isn't even Bennett it's Halliwell." he pointed out he knew the source of that nickname it was the other one he was still unsure about where it came from but he knew he didn't like it.

Calleigh sighed "Fine I'll change the subject how are the dates going that Prue is setting you up on ?" she asked her eyes twinkling knowing that was a sore subject with him.

"I'm getting a break from those right now thank God all her attention is focused on getting Wyatt and Liz together. You and I better watch ourselves or the next thing you know she will be trying to set us up. I never knew that half cupids were so damn nosey." he said setting a basket of peanuts out on the bar.

"Neither did I but Prue is quite good at that whole bit isn't she ?" she asked not expecting to get an answer because they both knew that nosey was the one thing Prue did very well.

Parker found himself staring deeply into Calliegh's eyes like he was hypnotized by them or something. He made himself look away quickly when he felt the blush creeping up his cheeks. "Now enough of you trying to avoid your homework Cal focus ." he ordered pointing his finger at her.

Calleigh narrowed her eyes at him "You are so not the boss of me Parker Halliwell." she informed him.

Parker just smirked back at her "I am too as long as I'm doing your math work for you I get to boss you around as much as I want to." he replied only to have her chuck a bar peanut at him. "That was not nice Calleigh I didn't know I was dealing with a five year old here." he mused turning his back on her when he saw the look he was getting.

* * *

Chris orbed into the kitchen of his Aunt Paige's house he had been ordered there by her because he had been avoiding the topic of his flashbacks with her all week. There wasn't much to tell anymore from what he could tell he had reached the end of them shortly after his birthday since then he had been sleeping alright again.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell if you know what's good for you that better be you who just orbed in." Paige called he could tell that she was walking in from another room in the house and soon she was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

Chris smiled at her and gave her a shy little wave. "Hi Aunt Pay I want you to note that I'm here at the appointed time just like you ordered me."he said the sarcasm apparent in his voice.

Paige cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow at him "Sit down Chris and tell me what is going on with you." she said pulling out a chair at the table for him to sit in.

Chris sat down with a sigh "You're sure it's safe for us to be doing this here ? What about Uncle Hen and the girls ?" he asked knowing she would have already thought of that she was getting to be as crafty as his mother something that wasn't sitting well with him it was bad enough when had only had to worry about Piper tricking him into things.

"Chris don't try to change the subject the girls are out and your Uncle Henry and the guys went to the football game this afternoon. Now tell me about these flashbacks." she ordered him.

"Aunt Paige I haven't had a flashback since my birthday and trust me when I say I got to the end of them. I know that I haven't seen everything and sometimes I still get those memories mixed in with mine but I'm getting break from them right now." He explained it was still confusing to him at times how it all worked.

Paige laid a hand on top of his "I'm worried about that now that you have the power of three you can't keep something this big from the two of them for long. You said even the least little thing sets one of those off. I don't want to you to freeze up fighting a demon because of those it would be bad for all of you." she said amazing herself at how much she sounded like Piper.

Chris couldn't help but let a smile tug at the corner of his mouth "First of all Aunt Paige tone it down you're starting to channel my mother," he began causing Paige to scowl at him. "Second of all what am I supposed to say Ladybug, Hank twenty three years ago I went back to the past to save Wyatt and now I can remember it but don't worry it will be ok lets go fight some demons ? Aunt Paige I hate to tell you this but I don't think that will go over very well." he ranted.

"Yeah you might want to try something like that Chris I thought we were boys we don't keep stuff like that from each other." Henry said neither Paige nor Chris had any clue that he was there. He had orbed in looking for Chris and he couldn't help but listen in to what they were saying Prue was starting to rub off on him just a little bit.

Chris met his cousin's brown eyes with his green eyes "Hank I was going to tell you I was just looking for the right time I'm sorry. This is the reason I didn't tell you sooner I didn't want you to be hurt." he explained.

Henry stared back at his cousin and things started to click for him "So all those times over the past few moths when you have zoned out on us you've been having flashbacks ?" he asked to confirm his suspicions.

"Right they started right after you got shot and in interests of full disclosure since you know I will tell you all about them. You just have to promise not to tell Ladybug yet if she knows everyone will know." Chris said holding out his pinkie to his cousin.

"Promise." Henry said linking pinkies with his cousin. "For the record had it been me I would have told you first I wouldn't have gone to Aunt Piper." he sounded like small child when he said the last part because it hurt him that Chris didn't trust him enough to be honest with him.

Paige laughed at this not that it was a laughing matter but she couldn't help herself. "Bubba he had no choice I clued into what was going on and forced him to tell me. I had to use threats to get it out of him." she replied.

"Oh my God Chris my mom is spending way too much time with your mom she is starting to sound just like Aunt Piper." Henry said groaning he made a slashing motion over his throat like the change was killing him.

"I know dude it is very scary I miss my sweet innocent Aunt Paige I want her back not this monster who is a carbon copy of my mother." Chris said sighing dramatically.

Paige glared at both of them visibly deciding whether or not to do them bodily harm but in the end she decided against using violence. "Both of you better watch it," she warned playfully "Chris why don't you go ahead and start explaining to Hank what has been going on ? If you leave anything out I'll pick it up for you and who knows you might think of something new." she suggested causing Chris to frown.

Chris took a deep breath this wasn't the easiest thing in the world to explain besides that Henry was just a mistrustful as he was he didn't want to shatter his image of Wyatt and have him looking at him with suspicion. "You have to swear that what I tell you won't make you look at Wyatt in a different light." he said he would go no further unless he had that assurance.

Henry rolled his eyes he didn't care what it was Chris was so upset about Wyatt came in as number four on his list of favorite cousins nothing would change the way he thought about him. "I promise I love the twice blessed pain in the ass nothing could make me love him any less." he swore holding up his fingers in the boy scout salute.

Chris had to chuckle at his cousin "Good because what I'm about to tell you is very disturbing. You know how they always tell the stories about Chris Perry and how he came back to save Wyatt from some demon getting him that wasn't true he came back to stop Wyatt from turning evil and now I have all his memories of the other time line." he began and he saw his cousin's mouth hanging open but he didn't say anything. This might be easier than he thought Hank would at least listen without asking a bunch of dumb questions.

* * *

Wyatt was on one knee outside of the door to Liz's apartment with his right arm behind his back when he knocked on the door. Liz opened the door and scowled when she looked down and saw that Wyatt was there.

"What do you want Wyatt ?" she asked with ice in her voice she never talked to him that way and it hurt.

Wyatt produced a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and handed them to her "A chance to tell you how sorry I am I never meant to make you mad I was only trying to look out for you Lizzie you're my best friend. I love you Lizzie." he said speaking from his heart.

Liz's eyes softened towards him she never had been able to stay mad at him for especially when he came to her with that sad puppy dog face he had on now. "Get up off your knees and come in goofballl I don't want you not being able to walk because you were being stupid." she said opening the door wider so he could come in.

Wyatt smiled happily as he got up and walked into the apartment he sat himself backwards in one of her kitchen chairs while she put the flowers he gave her in a vase. "Lizzie I really am sorry." he said again he didn't like her being mad at him.

Liz sighed as she sat down at the table next to him pushing her golden blond locks out of her face "I know you're sorry Wy but the thing is you do this all the time. Any time I go out with someone new you get up on your high horse about how they're going to hurt me and then you will have to pick up all the pieces and put them back together." she got so tired of him trying to interfere with her love life he wasn't her big brother she had one of those he was supposed to be her best friend and be happy for her.

Wyatt closed his blue eyes once before he opened them again " I can't help it Liz I don't want to see you get hurt like I said earlier you have a history of falling for jerks." he knew that would piss her off so he was looking anywhere but at her for the time being.

Liz gritted her teeth she could tell he wasn't going to give in easily and she just wasn't in the mood to fight with him. "Wy those were my mistakes to make I never once tried to stop you when you were going out with all those sluts. So you have no right to try to dictate who I see." she explained more calmly than she felt he knew how to push her buttons like no other person on the face of the earth did.

"Liz you know I only do that because I love you and as I seem to recall some of those so called sluts were your friends." Wyatt pointed out he could feel his temper rising and he willed it back down Liz was the only one who could make him this mad this fast.

Liz looked at him in disbelief she couldn't believe what she was hearing from him "So it is alright for you to see whoever you want but I have to see someone of your choosing ? It doesn't work that way Wyatt." she asked answering her own question not caring that he flinched a little when she raised her voice.

"Liz that's not what I'm saying I'm just saying that I have been through this with you so many times before where you go out with some asshole and then I have to pick up all the shattered pieces of your heart when it doesn't work out." Wyatt raised his voice right back it wasn't completely from anger it was from something else too something no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't place.

Liz glowered at him he had never seen her brown eyes look so cold before they were normally so warm and full of life. "You make sound like a job Wyatt and if you don't want it anymore all you have to do is say so. As a matter of fact you don't even have to be my friend anymore." she yelled at him.

"That's great first you fly off the handle because I make one little suggestion and now we're not friends anymore. Lets face it Liz I don't think we were ever friends to begin with we just fell in step with each other because we're both freaks with powers that no one else will ever understand. Don't worry though you won't ever see me around here worried about you again." Wyatt shouted at her hatefully before orbing out.

Liz looked at the empty spot where he had just been she couldn't believe they had just said those things to each other and there was no blaming it on a spell either that was all them. Tears were slowly leaking out of her brown eyes she just couldn't stand to be in that apartment right now so she threw a transportation potion at her feet hoping it would take her anywhere but there.

* * *

"Charlie did you even hear a word I just said ?" Alan asked his older sister he was following her around Charmed which still had a couple of hours until it opened for dinner they were supposed to be prepping it but he was too busy making a pest out of himself.

Patty looked at him over her shoulder "Unfortunately I've heard every word you've been saying for the last fifteen minutes but if you haven't noticed I'm choosing to ignore you Al go bug Carly." she said as she kept walking around laying silverware on tables.

"Because Carly will just tell me to go away besides that I can tell I'm starting to weaken your resolve you didn't tell me fuck no that time when I asked you a question." Alan persisted giving her some sad puppy dog eyes so she would give in to him.

Patty glared at her baby brother "Ugh Carly taught you that didn't she ?" she asked that was the same face Carly made when she wanted her to do something she knew she wasn't going to like.

Alan grinned big at his sister showing off his perfect teeth. "She might have shown me how to do it once or twice." he admitted somewhat smugly.

Patty sighed the things she did for the love of her family "I'm not saying yes so keep that in mind but go talk to Ricky and see what he thinks about it." she said there was no way she could tell the kid no she was afraid he might break if she did.

Alan clapped his hands "But you're not saying no either and that is the important part right there." he said kissing her on the cheek he was going to get his way. He walked over to Ricky who was putting plates out on the tables.

"What do you want Alan ? I'm afraid to ask you've been driving your sister crazy." Ricky asked without looking up from what he was doing.

"There is this demon well I'm not really sure it's a demon but still I think you guys should check it out because whatever it is just opened up a new club next to Voodoo and I think so messed up shit is going on over there." He explained to Ricky.

Ricky just looked at him a blank expression on his face "Charlie thank you for sending him over here to drive me insane babe." he called to his girlfriend who was across the restaurant.

Patty flashed him a smile he couldn't stay mad at "Oh Snuffy I had to do something with him and wanted to hear what you thought about it." she called back to him.

"Look I'm being serious back here one of you needs to come get Jack before I blow him up he is making me crazy I hope they don't seriously think we're doing this." Mel called out from where she was in back she was acting as head chef one last time because Roman was out of town.

"Come on Mel it's a valid threat Al and I wouldn't be so concerned about it if it wasn't. This one we can't check out ourselves we need back up we never ask for anything from you guys." Jack whined he was gong to get his way and he knew it he just had to keep on bugging her.

Carly, Val, Penny, and Emily were sitting at the bar polishing silverware trying very hard to drown out the noise the other five were making. "Would you two just tell them no already ?" Carly asked reaching her breaking point.

"Carly you tell Al no you're the older twin he will listen to you." Patty shot back at her sister she knew those boys weren't going to give up unless they agreed that they would look into it.

"Jack and Alan not only no but hell no we have enough demons without you two digging them up." Val yelled at them both hoping to put an end to it.

Alan looked at Ricky with pleading eyes "Dude don't look at me like that you heard them they said no I'm not going with you both on my own. But I hate to say it they might have a point." he relented if nothing else than to get Alan out of his face while he was trying to work.

"I was forced to conclude the same thing when Jack was standing outside my bedroom door begging while I was trying to get dressed it is worth having a look at." Mel said walking out into the main dinning area where there were witnesses and she would be less likely to kill Jack.

"Jack what is the name of the club and why do you think there is something going on ?" Penny asked pulling her laptop out of her bag she was all about doing the research so she carried that with her everywhere she went just in case.

"Well the name of the club is Hex if that is not enough reason to think something is going on." Alan said crossing his arms over his chest because they were going to flip on them when they found out why they thought something was going on.

Emily looked at him like she was waiting for him to go on but when he didn't she asked him a question "That is what you and Jack are basing this on the name of the club ?"

"If that is the case I hate to break to you boys but Aunt Piper named her club Voodoo and I don't ever see any demonic activity going on there unless you count Chuck and Jake bartending sometimes which I don't." Val pointed out they seriously couldn't be basing their hunch on only a name they were way better at demon hunting than that.

Jack looked uncomfortable before answering "That and the place just gave us a weird vibe." he admitted and he cringed when he saw the way they were all looking at them.

"A vibe you're going off a vibe ?" Carly asked incredulously.

"It isn't like mom and the aunts haven't gone off of bad feelings they have had over something before and turned out to be demonic activity." Alan replied to his sister who looked like she was about ready to kill him.

"Besides that I seem to remember not long ago Ricky got turned into a girl and you guys got locked up in the basement of a house. Well guess what the same demon you guys were dealing with were one the aunts went up against and all because Aunt Paige got a bad feeling about that house. Al is her son so I'm pretty inclined to trust his instincts about these things even more so than my own." Jack defended them.

"And you would be right in trusting his instincts it turns out that there have been countless random acts of violence traced back to that club meaning they're not so random I think we should check it out." Penny said closing her laptop and putting it back in her bag.

Jack and Alan shared a smirk "Oh don't look so smug you two you're both very lucky I needed something to do tonight anyway with Roman out of town." Mel said finally relenting.

"Mel you and that boy have it bad for each other you can't even stand to be apart for a couple of days." Lilly said walking in the front door carrying pizza boxes she sat them down on the first empty table she found.

"Lilly you're back and you brought food." Emily said hugging her sister.

"Geeze Em it's really great to know the only reason you're glad to see me is I brought food. I stopped off at P3 to see Aunt Piper after I got back and she told me to bring you guys something to eat so you didn't mess up any of her dishes before you opened. " Lilly replied smiling at her little sister.

"I still can't believe she had you and Ro go to those damn conferences like either one of you know what you're doing." Ricky said opening up one of the pizza boxes.

"We were available I didn't have school this week at all and he works for her so yeah we got sent." Lilly said flipping her brother off for what he was implying about them not being smart enough.

"So I hate to ask but do you know when Ro is coming back ?" Mel asked she really wanted to know.

Lilly rolled her eyes it was sick how much those two loved each other not even her and Jake were that bad and they were engaged "He had a workshop this afternoon so he might make it home tonight damn Mel it has only been two days." she answered.

"And you don't want one of us to orb you to Jake then ?" Carly asked with an arched eyebrow.

Lilly smiled "No I drove here and I can drive to where ever it is Jake is of course I missed him and want to see him we are getting married." she flashed her engagement ring at them to prove her point.

"Go see my brother get out of here but be warned Prue is on the warpath today Wyatt and Liz are making her nuts. We'll be fine don't worry Aunt Piper will check up on us in a little bit." Val said shooing her out the door.

"That was close we are so going to get caught planning a demon hunt one of these days." Patty said shaking her head.

"Not as long as you're working with us you won't we know what we're doing." Alan said not bothering to chew before he started talking.

"Yeah we're old pros at dodging them when it comes to these things just stick with us and we've got you six covered." Jack said he also decided not to bother with chewing his food before he spoke.

Mel looked at her little brother with an arched eyebrow "Jack you know as well as I do mom will kill you for not using your manners." she said and he quickly began chewing no man deserved the wrath of Piper Halliwell for not using their manners.

* * *

Bianca was sitting in her apartment with the t.v. on but she wasn't watching it, it was on solely for the noise she was grading papers for magic school. She had her feet propped up on the table in front of her thinking that her mom would kill her for having her shoes on the furniture if she still lived at home.

She was having a hard time concentrating on the papers she was supposed to be grading because her life was a mess right now and it all boiled down to one name Henry. He wasn't the problem though the problem was the biggest mistake she had made in her entire life was breaking up with him.

Her cell phone was laying right there on the table in front of her but something about her stupid pride kept her from picking it up and calling him. She knew he would take her back in a heartbeat but she just couldn't make herself pick up the phone and call him. They were still good friends and she could talk to him about anything just not about them and that plain sucked.

Bianca picked up the beer she had sitting in front of her and took a long pull off of it. "My god B you're getting to be as bad as Hank drinking when you don't want to confront your feelings." she said to herself but that didn't stop her from taking another drink she was going to make this her first and her last.

She had really dressed up for the occasion compared to her usual well groomed self now she was wearing a pair of sweat pants that had paint on them from when she had painted her apartment and an old faded sweatshirt she had, had since highschool. Needless to say she wasn't planning on going out where anyone could see her like that or expecting company. So she was shocked when Liz appeared in a flash of bright light in the middle of her living room it wasn't hard to tell that she had been crying.

Bianca sighed there went her resolve to have only one beer she sat Liz down on the couch and came back from the kitchen carrying two beers she handed one to Liz. "Alright Lizzie what happened ?" she asked knowing that with her friend it had something to do with a man Liz's love life was an even bigger mess than her own.

Liz took a long pull on the bottle Bianca handed her before she answered "Me and Wyatt had a fight." she admitted she still wished she could take back some of the things she had said to him but he hadn't been innocent in that either he was the one who ended their friendship.

"Liz you and Wy always fight but you always make up this time won't be any different." Bianca assured her.

Liz shook her head "No B this time was different he said that we were never friends to begin with we only got stuck together." she said it hurt her to repeat it.

Bianca looked at her concerned she was right her and Wyatt had never fought like that before in all the years she had known them and that was her whole life. "Liz tell me what started it and we'll see if we can't fix this." she said silently cursing whatever had brought this on.

"Me and Wy were sitting around talking this morning and I got a text from Lance asking me if I wanted to go out tonight. And Wyatt went off on a tangent about how I always fall for jerks and I shouldn't be seeing him. I told him he couldn't micro manage my life and I had Chris send me home. Wyatt showed up a little while later at my front door on his knees with flowers. Well we got into it again he told me he got tired of always picking of the pieces of my heart and I told him if it was such a job for him maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore. That is when he said we never were friends and he orbed out on me." Liz recounted fresh tears coming to her eyes.

"Hey you all is not lost he has a hot head and so do you when someone keeps pushing we can make this right." Bianca assured her squeezing her hand.

"I don't see how B I think we said pretty much all that can be said." Liz said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Here is the first thing you aren't going to do lose control of your emotions this apartment couldn't take it if your powers went haywire. The second thing your going to do is take your beer and go take a shower I'll get you some clothes while I think of a way to fix this." Bianca ordered her with a smile on her face this was good she needed something to distract her from Henry.

Liz felt a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips this was why she had come to B you could tell her anything and she wouldn't judge or tell another living soul if you asked her not to. "Alright thanks B I'm going." she said as she got up and walked in the direction of her bathroom.

Bianca waited until she heard Liz turn on the shower before she picked up her cell phone and dialed a number from memory. "Prue this is B whatever the other part of your plan is you better put it into action now we have a problem here." she said this was Prue's fault that they were feuding in the first place she couldn't mind her own business to save her life. B listened to what Prue was saying to her before she hung up the phone. She took out a sheet of clean paper and began writing furiously of course Prue didn't know where Hank or Chris was so she had to do this.

* * *

"And that is pretty much that I mean every now and then I still get new flashes but other than that I'm almost back to normal besides the fact I have two sets of memories." Chris finished explaining his flashbacks to Henry who had just let him talk without interruption.

"You know it's not that far of a stretch for me to see Wy as an evil tyrant he can be pretty oppressive with the protectiveness issues sometimes." Henry said it was the first time he had spoke since Chris and his mom started explaining things to him.

"Henry Victor I swear you never change no matter what time line I'm in you always have to be making jokes." Chris said shaking his head but it was true Wyatt sure knew how to smother somebody.

Henry shrugged "I can't help myself you know that joking is my natural defense." he replied it was just who he was.

"So you're ok with the fact that I was engaged to B ?" Chris asked he was more afraid of Henry being upset with him for that than anything.

"C. Perry I can't be upset with you for something you didn't do that was another life all together because as far as I know you're still head over heels for Julie and I'm the one hung up on B it's fine man." Henry assured him giving him a smile.

"See there Chris I told you he wouldn't be mad at you for that but no you never listen to me when I talk anymore." Paige said mock pouting.

Chris rolled his eyes "Aunt Pay I listen I just ignore what you say sometimes there is a difference." he corrected her.

"He has you there mom we're not Wy and Coop we listen first and then we do what we want to unlike those two who won't even hear you out once their minds are made up. You know though it does not surprise me that Carly would have been on his side she always has liked to flirt with danger." Henry mused about his oldest sister.

"Hell no the only thing that surprised me about that was Liz wasn't on his side she never would think about killing him though no matter what he did. Not even the time he let his demons use her as target practice. I came closet to doing it the day he tried to kill Mel." Chris explained it felt good to talk to someone other than Paige about this now he was glad he had told him.

"That is shocking though I can't believe you couldn't heal then but I'm even more shocked that Aunt Piper didn't know you were her son because man you are your mother made over." Henry said laughing a little no one wanted to be compared to Piper Halliwell.

"Alright that's enough of that for one day boys. Tell how goes it with Prue and her plans for Wy and Liz ?" Paige asked.

Both young men sighed that was a three ring circus there was no other way to describe it. "Not good they had a fight this morning over Liz seeing Lance I just don't know what to do about them anymore there is no sense in any one being as blind as they are. And there is no sense in two people being as stubborn as Hank and B are." Chris said they were giving him headaches over their bullshit.

Henry's phone buzzed "No correction they had one huge round this afternoon Prue needs us to get back home now she is using her all or nothing plan." He said when he looked up from his phone.

"Thanks for the talk Aunt Paige but we've got to go if we don't Prue might blow a gasket." Chris said kissing his aunt on the cheek before orbing out Henry repeated the process before he followed his cousin.

* * *

"Prue are you here ? This better be good." Wyatt called out as he walked down the steps of Voodoo his cousin had called him and said that he needed to meet her here as soon as he could. He was worried Prue had sounded really frantic on the phone and she never sounded like that.

He looked around the empty barroom but he saw no signs of the half cupid it was what he did see that pissed him off. "Damn it Prue you just can't leave well enough alone." he raged when he saw a picture of him and one of his first girlfriends sitting right next to one of Liz and her first boyfriends. He then saw a picture of him and Liz together it was taken at their senior prom he felt a small smile tug on his lips. He couldn't believe he had said those things to Liz when he didn't mean them he couldn't live without her in his life.

Wyatt looked at all three pictures and he noticed that neither of them were really smiling with other people the way they were in the picture with each other. "Oh Lizzie I'm so sorry I hope that we can get past this I love you and I need you in my life." he said talking to the picture of her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Jake you better be here or so help me I will vanquish your demon half and then you can say goodbye to your active powers." Liz called out as she walked down the stairs as she walked down the stairs of P3 she had gotten a call from him and he had sounded a bit off. With the youngest out of the oldest five that almost always meant trouble.

Liz let out a frustrated groan when she didn't see anyone in the empty barroom but she instead saw pictures of her with her ex-fiancé , Wyatt with the one girl he had been serious about, and then another one of the two of them together this one was taken on a camping trip when they had been seniors in highschool. "Damned Halliwell siblings just don't know when to leave well enough alone." she growled this was Prue and Jake's doings and she knew it well it was mostly Prue she knew that Jake had got roped into it by his sister.

The picture of her and Wyatt together caught her eye she couldn't help but think she had looked happier and more comfortable around him than she had with the man she almost spent the rest of her life with. His smile made her heart melt and a fresh batch of tears to come to her eyes. "Wy I hope you can forgive me I love you so much." she said to the picture.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A piece of paper appeared magically out of thin air in front of Wyatt and he read it.

_Dear Wy, Don't be mad at me for this but I had to make you see reason some how. You and Liz have been friends entirely too long to let this come between you. Besides you know I can't help myself I have a need to give into my impulses sometimes and help you out whether you want my help or not. Just so you know you're magically locked in here and you won't get out until you make up with Lizzie. This is for your own good you can attempt to kill me later. _

_ Love, _

_ Prue _

_ P.S. read this part out loud it will make you feel better. _

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A similar letter appeared in front of Liz which she grabbed and read angrily.

_Dear, Lizzie I know right about now you are thinking up ways to get back at me for this but I couldn't let you and Wy just end a twenty-four year friendship over this. I promise you that it might not seem like it now but you will thank me for this later someone had to do something about the two of you not talking. So you have been magically locked in here until you decide to make up with Wyatt. Look on the bright side then you can both plot ways to kill me not that you would want to do that._ _sorry about this but you both left me no other choice you'll get over it in time. _

_ Love, _

_ Prue _

_ P.S. if you read this part out loud it will make you feel better and lessen some of your anger towards me. _

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Unbeknownst to them Wyatt and Liz both made the same facial expression before sighing and reading out loud what the demented half cupid had wrote. "Looking back in the past we've shared sorrow and regret. We've also shared happiness and together walked through the flames. More good times than bad and more happy than sad. We've come through them all and together we are still standing tall." they read in unison not that they knew that of course before they were sucked into some kind of different plane.

* * *

Prue was sitting on the couch in her apartment and Chuck was standing behind her rubbing her shoulders she sighed before she reached up to kiss him. And he kept right on task he couldn't believe how tense she made herself worrying over the two of them.

"Prue you do know that Wyatt and Liz are both going to kill you right ?" Troy asked his best female friend.

She shrugged Chuck off her shoulders and held out her hand for him to massage "As long as they are talking again I don't care what they do. Well I do care it would be really nice if they would stop being so stupid and get together before I have a nervous break down." she replied closing her eyes as she felt Chuck work all the tension out of her muscles.

"Don't worry so much Troy if they start prying when they get back which they will I'll take the heat for this I did write the spell it wasn't one of my best I might add. You and Chuck had no prior knowledge of this we just did it." Bianca assured him she had long ago given up her resolve of having just a couple of beers she was now working on number four.

"Hey now where is this protection for Jake ?" Jake asked he had only done what his sister had made him do it wasn't his fault he couldn't tell her no.

Chuck looked at the younger man like he was crazy "Coop I'm pretty sure you were into this too dude you can take some the heat man. You're not going to be able to deny you're the one who called Liz." he pointed out he didn't want his two best friends venting all their rage on his girlfriend.

"I can't be put on the mercy of Wy and Liz I have a baby brother on the way who is going to need my to teach him the ways of the world I can't be killed now." Jake retorted smartly he was playing a strategy if he wished hard enough and said it often enough his new sibling would be a boy.

Prue rolled her eyes at her little brother "Jake first of all in this family you that it is probably another girl and second of all if it is a boy we don't need you teaching him the ways of the world I've got that under control." she said leaning back on the couch meddling in other people's lives took a lot out of her sometimes.

Lilly was laying in Jake's lap for once just content to listen to the two of them bicker "I for one am with Jake, Prue you need another brother just so he doesn't get into messes like these I can't believe you thought this was a good idea they are going to be so pissed off."

Chris and Henry chose that moment to orb in both of them looking harshly at Prue "Prudence Elizabeth Halliwell what did you do ?" Henry asked her by way of greeting there was no telling what she would do when they left her alone to think.

Bianca made eye contact with him and quickly looked away "Normally I would agree with the anger that you're feeling right now Hank but something had to be down Liz teleported into my apartment in tears it was horrible." she explained.

Henry felt a blush creep up his cheeks as he listened to what she was saying he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms but he was giving her the time and space that she had asked for. It wasn't easy for him but he was trying like hell to make it work.

"What the hell were they fighting about this time ?" Chris asked those two were the only people he knew who could go through the full range of emotions with each other in five minute's time.

"Lets just say that it wasn't pretty she said maybe they shouldn't be friends anymore and then he said they were never friends to begin with. Not typical of Wyatt and Liz who are normally both always hugged up together somewhere." Prue said shaking her head she needed those two to be talking if she was going to get them together.

"Prue you do realize that you're kinda the one who caused them to fight to begin with right ?" Henry asked her just so they were all on the same page.

Prue smirked at him "My plan worked just a little too well they wouldn't be fighting right now if Wyatt wasn't jealous of her the only problem is he doesn't know when to shut his mouth." she said holding out her other hand to Chuck she was starting to feel better.

"So how long is whatever you did to them going to take ?" Chris asked he didn't like them being separated for too long with the source on their asses but surprisingly enough he was giving them a break at the moment that only meant that he was planning something though.

"I don't know ask B she is the one who wrote the spell when we couldn't find either one of you two." Prue replied eyeing them up and down it made her wonder if they had been doing anything without her that she should know about.

B rolled her eyes and sighed "That all depends on them they are going to see some of their past loves and the good times they have had together but that spell won't let them out until they make up." she explained.

"B you have just been waiting around for a chance to use a spell like that haven't you ?" Troy asked a grin forming on his face.

"No I made that spell up while Liz was in the shower I almost got caught Jake is damn lucky he shimmered out when he did." she retorted she wasn't in the mood for him to take shots at her spell writing.

"What the hell are we supposed to do until then sit around here and go nuts ?" Lilly asked she wasn't known for her patience thank God she had been out of town when this all went down and then she could honestly say she had nothing to do with it.

"I don't want to hear anything from you about this you got to miss it, you and Ro both. We're supposed to be the thirteen I love it how some of you guys always leave the rest of us high and dry." Chuck complained it wasn't fair that he always had to be right in the middle of everything and some of the others got to sit all this fun stuff out.

"You know come to think of it I haven't seen Parker or Calleigh around here all day they are getting to miss out on this too that isn't fair either." Chris agreed with Chuck.

"Please the two of them are probably off somewhere having kinky sex the sexual tension between the two of them is unbearable." Prue said she was ok with them being gone as long as they were doing something productive like having sex.

"Prue that is sick that is my uncle you're talking about like that." Henry said trying to get that mental picture out of his head "It's bad enough that I can hear you and Chuck sometimes because you both have big mouths." He ducked behind one of the chairs before Prue could use her telekinesis to throw something at him and before Chuck could hit him with an energy ball.

"Hey Henry bite me." Chuck yelled at him sticking his tongue out only he didn't stop there he figured he hadn't got them with it in a while so he let it go out to it's full length.

"Ew Chuck that is gross." everyone in the room with the exception of Prue yelled at him they had told him time and again about doing that but he didn't listen to them.

Chuck smirked they had just left themselves wide open for the remark he was about to make "Well I don't ever hear Prue complaining about it." he said smugly that was too good not to pass up he couldn't help himself that time had Wyatt been there he would be a dead man right now.

Jake made gagging sounds and acted like he was dry heaving . "Chuck that is my sister you're talking about like that I think I just threw up in my mouth a little." he said he was being overly dramatic but that was his big sister he was talking about.

Chuck had a satisfied grin on his face. "This is the part where Val would tell apparently I was doing a good enough job because Prue is still being a crab ass." he replied it was true Val gave him hell about that every time he turned around.

"That is because Val took after Aunt Paige and her mind is always in the gutter Chip that is why we try not to listen to anything she says." Jake replied smoothly he loved his little sister but she had a mouth on her she was way worse than Prue ever dared to be.

"Hey Cookie Dough I don't talk about your girl like that so don't you be talking bad about mine." Prue warned him she loved all three of her younger siblings and she would never be able to choose between them but Val was her girl just like Penny was his.

"Nice work Jellybean way to get those two started they have been fine with each other all day make them have a round why don't you." Lilly teased him he might as well be her big brother for the way she loved to torment him.

Chuck turned beet red only his dad could call him Jellybean and get away with it "Chip I am fine with you can call me Chip all you want to but only my dad can call me Jellybean and only because he won't stop." he ranted.

"That sure doesn't stop everyone from calling me Peanut." Chris said to him what was fair was fair.

Bianca sighed always things were so off topic with them. "Hey you know we need to focus for just a minute here I wonder how Wy and Liz are fairing ?" she mused they were not going to be happy when they got back but they would hopefully be talking. Everyone else in the room shrugged they were just as worried as she was about how they were going to react to being locked up together.

* * *

Wyatt and Liz appeared together in what appeared to be a movie theater the only thing was there were no seats. The lights were down low and there was a projection screen up that was blank. Both were a little afraid to ask what the hell it was for but they would find out soon enough.

Wyatt looked everywhere but at Liz he still felt horrible for everything he had said to her and he didn't know what to say to fix it. He had taken after his grandpa he wasn't always good at saying the right thing. He was no where near as smooth as his father was who had years of practice from being a whitelighter. "So let me guess you got a call from Prue." he said talking to her like he normally would if they weren't fighting.

Liz shook her head she was still mad at him but if she was going to be stuck here with him she was going to make the most of it. "Nope I got a call from Jake." she informed him cooly.

Wyatt sighed and groaned "I love my Aunt Phoebe but those two took after her they never know when to mind their own business." he said resigning himself to his fate.

Liz rolled her eyes they were by far the two most annoying Halliwell siblings only Prue and Phoebe ranked above them when they got to fighting "Oh please Wyatt he is probably the innocent party in all of this Prue roped Jake into this and you know it. She most likely batted her eyelashes at him and said Cookie Dough please help me on this one." she was right on the money with that impression of Prue that was what she did when she wanted Jake to do something for her.

Wyatt had to smile despite himself that was pretty much what went on with his two cousins. "And he would have said something like come on Ladybug we should just stay out of it for once." that was what Jake had said to his sister but that hadn't made any difference to her she was holding something over his head.

The projector flipped on and the whining gears could be heard as the screen lit up.

_Wy, Liz I know that neither one of you is happy about this and like I said you can kill me later. But I thought if we were going to fix this we are going to have to start a few years back so the two of you can let some of these things go. Remember the past is behind you for a reason. _

_ Love you guys, _

_ Ladybug_

"Prue thinks that she is so very smart she thinks that by signing that Ladybug it will make it harder for us to be mad at her." Wyatt said rolling his eyes he was going to kill that girl when he got out of there.

Liz rolled her brown eyes too "Really the girl knows how much I love movies you would think she would have at least sent me some ice cream." she bitched the cupid could have at least made this easier on her.

_Act I _

_Wyatt and Kelly _

_Freshman Year _

When those words flashed across the screen Wyatt groaned Prue just had to dig up those old memories this was before he had been a smooth talker with the ladies. "Oh great this should be so much fun." he said sarcastically he leaned up against a wall.

Liz had to giggle as she sat cross legged on the floor as far away from Wyatt as possible "And let the parade of Bimbos begin." she said dryly.

_A fifteen year old Wyatt dressed in a pair of jeans, tennis shoes, and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows was walking down the hall of his highschool his arm linked with Liz's. she was wearing a denim skirt, white flip flops, and a yellow polo shirt. Both of them had braces on their teeth and they looked a little unsure of themselves. Wyatt was at least three inches shorter and thirty pounds lighter than he was now but he was still a nice looking kid. _

_Liz was skinny and awkward looking she had her hair pulled up in a ponytail and she hadn't really grown into her body yet. Wyatt being the gentleman he was, was carrying her books to her locker for her. _

"_Look Lizzie I don't know how you can say you never see me anymore we just hung out last week." Wyatt replied to whatever it was Liz had said to him before. _

_Liz scoffed at him "Yeah that's like a world record for us Wy we used to hang out everyday now you're more interested in hanging out with my brother and Chuck that is when you're not with Kelly." she argued right back with him she wasn't going to let him win an argument without a fight. _

_Wyatt sighed as they stopped in front of his locker and worked the combination lock with one hand and he opened it up putting their books inside. "Lizzie I'm sorry she is my girlfriend and I really, really like her a lot. And I only see Troy and Chuck so much because we have football together." he explained to her. _

"You know you were being unreasonable there Liz I wasn't trying to intentionally ignore you I just had a lot of stuff on my plate then." Wyatt said watching the scene that was playing out before them.

Liz just shook her head at him he still didn't get it he had ignored her completely when they weren't in school because he had better things to do. "No Wyatt I wasn't being unreasonable watch what happens next you might not remember this but I do." she said she was really going to kill Prue for bringing highschool up again.

_Liz sighed and looked at her best friend "Sure I get it Wy but you can make it up to me by having lunch with me." she said hopefully she would take whatever she could get. _

_Wyatt was about to agree to that when a tall leggy brunette with blue eyes came strolling over to him. The girl looked like she spent ninety percent of her life in a tanning bed she was wearing a super short skirt and a tank top that didn't leave anything to the imagination. She looked Liz up and down and crinkled her nose like she didn't like she was seeing._

"_There you are Wy I've been looking all over for you." Kelly said grabbing on to his arm possessively she kissed and we're not talking just some peck on the lips but a steamy kiss that would make a porn star jealous. _

_Wyatt looked at her dumbstruck after the way she had kissed him no one could blame him for that. "I just got out of class I was going to come find you Kelly I would have started looked sooner if I had known you were looking for me." he replied completely ignoring Liz. _

_Kelly started pulling him in the direction of the lunch room "Well come on Wy we have to go to lunch now." she urged him it seemed like she was hell bent on getting him away from Liz. _

_Wyatt gave her a big smile "Alright then lets go." he agreed as he walked away with her he threw a wave over his shoulder at Liz who just stood there not knowing what to do. _

"Ha see there point in case you totally ignored me for that bimbo." Liz said triumphantly that had been the period in her life when she had a major crush on Wyatt and he still could never see her as anything but his best friend.

Wyatt frowned at what he was seeing there was no way he would ever treat Liz like that but he had just seen it so it had to be true. "Liz I had no idea I was like that I'm so sorry." he said sincerely he should have never made her feel like that.

"_Bye Wy so much for lunch." Liz whispered softly to herself only to jump out of her skin when someone walked up and put their arm around her shoulders. _

"_You want me to knock her down a couple pegs for you ?" Chuck asked moving his palm up and down like he was going to conjure an energy ball. He had all the makings of the heartbreaking good looks he would have later in life. _

_Liz smiled at her other best friend "Chuck don't you dare do that, that Skank isn't worth what Uncle Derek would do to you for that. It's no big deal I'll just go eat lunch with the other cheerleaders I just wanted to spend some time with WY that's all." she replied but there was a sadness in her eyes. _

_Chuck pulled her by the shoulders and led her down the hall "Come on Lizzie stick with me you can have lunch with me and Troy. We can think up some kind of really horrible spell to cast on queen bitch maybe give he a zit or two." he suggested._

_Liz laughed at him so that her brown eyes sparkled "Sure lets go do that Chip that should be fun until Wyatt figures out that it was us at which point he will have a level five melt down on all three of us." she pointed out but he had only been trying to make her laugh and his plan had succeeded. _

"Damn I regret not letting him hit her with an energy ball or give her a couple of zits that would have been funny as hell." Liz commented laughing .

"No what's funny is hell is the way we looked God I don't miss those braces." Wyatt said she was apparently ignoring the fact that he said he was sorry.

"Please Halliwell I looked hot like always you were a little on the skinny side but we can't all be as perfect as I am." Liz shot back she was starting to feel some of her anger towards him melt away.

_A couple days later Wyatt and Liz were walking off the football field after practice he was dressed in his pads and was carrying his football helmet in his hand his blond hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat. He was being unusually quiet for some reason that day. _

_Liz could sense that something was up with her friend and she didn't have to use her empathy to know that. She was dressed in a pair of short gym shorts and a t-shirt her hair was in a ponytail to keep it out of her way. "Wy what's wrong you've been quiet all day ?" she asked her voice holding genuine concern for him. _

_Wyatt shrugged his shoulders "It's nothing I just don't want to talk about it Lizzie." he replied but he was hiding something his deep blue eyes told her that much. _

_As they walked to where Troy had parked his car Liz noticed Kelly was standing up against the fence talking to one of the older football players "Wy is Kelly talking to Bobby ?" she asked confused the last time she checked they were still going hot and heavy. _

_Wyatt's eyes welled up with tears "Kelly broke up with me and I can see why I can't compete with that." he said blinking back the tears as they made their way through the maze of cars in the parking lot. _

"_You want me to beat her ass Wy ?" Liz asked it was the same thing he would ask her and she figured she would return the favor. _

_Wyatt looked downcast not at all the cocky boy that she had grown up with "No it wouldn't change anything I would still be a loser I was stupid to think I could ever make it with a girl like that." He said dismissing her offer he was too down to find it amusing. _

_Liz stopped in the middle of her stride and cupped his face in her hands "I want you to listen to me because I'm not going to repeat myself you were too good for her and she is too shallow to see that. You're anything but a loser a pain ass yes all of the time but you're not a loser. One day you will be a total stud and she will be sorry for breaking up with you. For the record I think you're a stud now but you won't look like a little boy forever Wy you're already starting to look like a man. I just don't ever want to hear you call yourself a loser ever again." she lectured him before she reached up to kiss him very chastely on the lips it didn't mean anything. _

_Wyatt got a goofy grin on his face and they began walking again now he had his free arm wrapped around her and she was laying her head on his chest pads. "Lizzie just do me a favor if I ever fall that hard for a girl again smack the shit out of me." he asked little did he know he would fall that hard again he just didn't know it. _

_Liz smiled up at him and smacked him on the chest pads "Halliwell I will gladly smack the shit out of you anytime." she said cheerfully as they finally made it to Troy's car. _

"_Finally you two get here," Troy said as the two of them climb in the backseat together and then he threw his hands up at how they were sitting together. "I swear I'm surrounded by two morons." he raved before he got in and started the car up. _

The scene faded out and was replaced by another message on the screen.

_Wy you're not the only one who has picked up the pieces of someone's broken heart. Liz has put your heart back together on a few occasions too not only that but she did it for you first_. _Try to remember that in the future. _

_ Love your favorite cousin, _

_ Prue_

Wyatt looked over at Liz she had such a good heart after the way he had treated her he couldn't believe she had been that nice to him. "Liz you were so nice to me even after I treated you like a jerk I never knew that I was like that." he said.

Liz shrugged "You were a teenage boy Wyatt I couldn't take everything you did to heart and besides that we were still best friends." she said she was still not forgiving him for what he said about they were never really friends.

Wyatt had to let that go he knew that unless they made up soon they were never going to get out of this place. "I would like to know what Troy meant when he called us morons this coming from the man who ten years from then would go raid a tomb that was cursed." he ranted trying to lighten the mood some.

"I'm not sure what he meant but when I get out of here that is something I'm going to have to take up with him right after I finish with Prue." Liz ranted right back glad that he hadn't brought up the fact that she had kissed him. That was her crush on him talking or so she thought looking at his lips now she wouldn't mind kissing him again.

Wyatt looked down at his feet Prue's words were starting to get to him he should have never said what he said about always picking up the pieces of her heart. "Liz about earlier when I said I always have to pick up the pieces of your heart I'm sorry it's not a job for me I do it because I love you and because I hate it when you cry." he said this was as close he could come to admitting he was wrong.

"Don't worry about it Wyatt I know that I have dated some jerks in the past but that doesn't mean whoever I find next is going to be a jerk you have to let me put myself out there." Liz reasoned with him she still wasn't ready not to be mad at him.

Wyatt met her brown eyes with his blue eyes "I know I'm just afraid I'm going to lose you Liz and I'm just not ready for that." he admitted swallowing his pride enough to say what he was really feeling for a change.

"You won't ever lose me Wyatt I will always be my own person no one can tell me what to do." Liz replied as the screen flashed again this was going to be a long day.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter is done so Henry now knows about Chris's flashbacks for the good of the new power of three and Bianca is having second thoughts about breaking up with Henry. Alan and Jack are going to get the girls into a little bit of trouble with their demon. Not mention that Parker and Calleigh are getting mighty close they have to watch out before Prue decides to work her magic on them. Until next time please review.


	3. The Story Of Us

Chapter 3: The Story Of Us

Wyatt and Liz both groaned when the screen in front of them flashed again they were going to kill Prue in the most horrible way possible when they got out of here. There was no telling with her how long she had been sitting around thinking this up just waiting for the right moment to pounce.

_Alright you guys we've explored Wyatt's first heartbreak and now it's time for us to look at one of your's Liz just remember I did this all for your own good. _

_ Love, _

_ Your favorite Cupid_

"Favorite cupid my ass that girl is so full of herself." Liz huffed she and Wyatt were still keeping their distance from each other but she did smile at him it was a good sign.

_Act II_

_Liz and Roman _

_Senior Year _

Wyatt shook his head and sighed "She just had to bring this one up I really am going to kill her when we get out of here." he said there was no need for them to relive this.

_Liz and Roman were sitting at a picnic table out in the middle of the quad at their highschool. Liz had really matured since the last flashback the braces were gone leaving her with a perfect smile she was wearing a pair of jeans with a pink tank top and a pair of heels. Her bright brown eyes were sparkling as a result of something Roman had said. _

_Roman was the one who looked a little bit awkward he had a pair of dark framed glasses sitting on his nose. He was wearing a pair of jeans and he had his football jersey on he had one of Liz's hands gripped in his own. He reached over and kissed her on the lips tenderly. _

Wyatt frowned at this "You know I haven't really liked him that much since he dated you." he said crossing his arms over his chest.

Liz laughed at him "Well you better not let your sister hear you say that you know she will blow your ass up. I hate to tell you this but Mel is kinda fond of him." she replied. Wyatt only frowned deeper at that information.

"_Liz you're sure you're not going to break up with me again today ?" Roman asked her a smile on his face. That was how their relationship had worked they broke up every five minutes and then they were right back together again within another five minutes. _

_Liz leaned her head on his shoulder "Ro one break up a day is my limit we will not be one of those couples who are constantly fighting and breaking up every other day." she maintained stubbornly they weren't quite that bad but they were well on their way to becoming that bad. _

"_Of course not silly me how could I ever think that we would be like that Lizzie." Roman professed solemnly putting his hand on his chest._

"_Well let me tell whatever you two are like is making me sick you can't keep your damn hands off each other for five seconds when you are together." Wyatt said grinning as he sat down on the bench across from them. He had grown up a lot too his teeth were perfect, he was carrying around about twenty more pounds of muscle than he had before. He too was dressed in a pair of jeans and his football jersey you could see the outline of his muscles through the shirt. _

"_Wy you know it's not nice to insult me before you ask me for something because I know you want something from me otherwise you would be over with the other football players." Liz said her eyes lit up even brighter than they were before just at the sight of Wyatt. _

_Wyatt grinned and put his hand over his heart "That hurt Lizzie I don't only come talk to you when I need something from you. You're my best friend if I can't come over here just to say hi to you then I guess I'll get up and go." he said pretending to be hurt. _

_Liz was not amused by his statement however and she glared at him "What do you want Wy ?" she asked she knew him and how his mind worked he probably needed some of her homework because he hadn't done his yet again. _

_Wyatt leaned in on his elbows so that he was inches from Liz's face he put on his sad puppy dog face. "Can I please copy your math homework Lizzie ?" he asked sticking his bottom lip out further. _

_Liz arched an eyebrow and leaned in closer to him forgetting about Roman for the moment. "This is the last time Wy Aunt Piper is going to kill you if you don't start doing your homework." she informed him as she dug the paper in question out of her backpack and handed it to him. _

_Wyatt gave her a bright smile "Thank you Liz your boyfriend and the rest of the football will thank you too for keeping their quarterback from failing math so he can still play." he said in a triumphant tone. _

"Some things never change Halliwell you're still always copying my homework and I get nothing from you in return." Liz professed shooting him a look.

Wyatt grinned at her his blue eyes dancing "Dream on Shane I do my own homework sometimes too it's just I get busy with all that I have to do and I can't always remember to do it." he replied knowing she was right he did always copy her homework.

"I love it the old I gotta save the world on a weekly basis excuse." Liz shot back at him never one to let him win an argument.

Wyatt scoffed at her "It's not you like you haven't used that excuse before Liz." he said somewhat lamely she won almost every argument they ever had.

_A couple of weeks later Liz was standing in front of her locker alone she was busy staring daggers at Roman and the blond he was standing she was dressed in a cheerleading uniform that looked like she painted it on. Liz had nothing against blonds she was blond after all but this girl was a bleach blond tramp. And she was none other than Liz's arch rival Monica Palmer. _

"_Liz you know that trying to bore holes into her forehead with your eyes isn't going to work the last time I checked you couldn't do that." a seventeen year old Chris said as he leaned up against her locker sideways so that he could face her. He had grin plastered on his face in hopes of cheering her up she had been down every since she found out that Roman cheated on her. _

_Liz glared at Chris and then she huffed "Look at her Chris I don't even know what he sees in her she is a skank who only gets through school on her good looks and charm. I think an original thought and a cold drink of water would kill her." she raged and Chris had to suppress a laugh the last thing he needed or wanted was Liz mad at him. _

"_I agree she is completely disgusting I mean she had to have painted her cheerleading uniform on I thought you guys had to be able to move and do flips in those. I don't see why any self respecting teenage boy would ever look at her." Chris said to appease her but his sarcasm was obvious teenage boys had no self respect they would fall all over themselves because of a girl. _

_Liz took a moment to glare over in Roman and Monica's direction before she glared at Chris again. "Don't be so sarcastic all the time I'm being serious here with the exception of myself and a few others I'm beginning to hate all cheerleaders." she informed him it was true between this incident with Roman and all the snobby little bitches Wyatt dated she was beginning to hate all other women in general. _

"_No you're starting to sound like Prue I had to stop her from trying to put a curse on the whole middle school cheerleading squad don't make me have to put you on the same watch list as her." Chris threatened in a joking manner. _

_Liz rolled her eyes at the boy she thought of as a little brother "Oh please Chris the reason you would have to watch me is because it work with Prue she is more likely to do something to herself in the process." she said offended that he would even compare her to Prue when it came to spell writing. She went back to glaring at Roman though. _

_Wyatt came strolling up next to her like Roman and Chris he was dressed in his football jersey they had a game today. He couldn't help but check Liz out in her cheerleading uniform but he quickly brought his eyes up to above her neck. He looked in the direction she was looking and he saw Roman with the tell tale signs of a black eye and a fat lip. "Lizzie you want me to beat him up for you ?" he asked standing on the side of her that Chris wasn't. _

"_No she doesn't want you to beat him up for her Hank already did a bang up job at that you don't have to go add to it. Besides mom put out the word she will kill any Halliwell male that thinks it's ok to beat him up again." Chris answered for her to stop his brother from going on a rampage. _

_Wyatt glared playfully at his little brother "Fine ruin all my fun Chris," he said giving in "Lizzie you want me to get B to beat her up ?" he asked his friend he just wanted her to feel better the sadness she felt was making him wish he didn't have empathy. _

_Liz offered him a weak grin "No that is fine B wouldn't stop until she damn near killed her I couldn't live with that on my hands," she said laying her head on Wyatt's shoulder. "But what I really wish is that I had some way I could show them it doesn't bother me. I wish I had another guy waiting in the wings so it doesn't look like I'm mooning after him." _

_Wyatt smiled widely at her "Please Lizzie she should be jealous of you anyway you look much better in your uniform than she does and you didn't have to use a paint brush to put yours on." he assured her not paying attention to his brother who was shaking his head at them. _

"_If that were true Wyatt he wouldn't have cheated on me with her." Liz said looking down at her feet so Wyatt couldn't see the tears in her eyes. _

_Wyatt put his finger underneath her chin and brought her brown eyes up so that they met his blue ones. "Lizzie I don't want you to think that about yourself you are kind sweet and funny any man would be lucky to have you. Someday you will find the guy for you and he will realize how stupid he was to cheat on you." he said he didn't like her being down on herself like that she would kick his ass if he thought about acting that way. _

_Liz blinked back some of her tears but not before one fell which Wyatt used his thumb to gently brush it away. "You mean it Wy ?" she asked unsure of herself. _

_Wyatt grinned at her "Course I do Lizzie." he said and he bent to place a very light kiss on her lips it didn't mean anything they did it all the time when one of them was feeling down. His eyes lit up "Come on lets go to lunch I know how to make you feel better." he wrapped his arm very low around her waist and pulled her to him. _

_Liz laid her head on his chest while they walked this was why she loved Wyatt he knew just what to do to make her feel better. "Who we making jealous Wy ?" she asked grinning up at him. _

_Wyatt cast a glance back in Roman's direction "Only everyone we make a great team." he said kissing her on top of her head. _

_Chris scrambled to catch up to them "Hey you two wait for me." he called after them before he shook his head and mumbled to himself "Idiots both of them are complete and total idiots." _

The screen went blank again and they were treated to some more words of wisdom from Prue.

_Liz helping you bounce back from your breakups has never been a job for Wyatt no matter how he acts he does it because he wants to. I bet the both of you are smiling at each other already and thinking up ways to thank me for helping you out. So Until the next memory talk this thing out. _

_ Love you guys, _

_ Prue _

Wyatt couldn't help it he did have to smile at Liz he was right they made a great team whether they realized it sometimes or not. "Liz you're right that girl is so full of herself the only thing I'm thinking of is ways to kill her without getting caught." he fumed he could do without nosy ass half cupids trying to run his life for him.

Liz shook her head at him and she shivered a little because it was cold where ever the hell it was they were at. Without thinking another thing of it Wyatt took off the jacket he was wearing and put it on Liz. "Thank you Wyatt I think your cousin might have sent us to the arctic circle it's so cold in here." She said not noticing the way he let his hands linger on her longer than he had to.

"You're welcome Liz," he said simply and then he forced himself to push ahead "look you know I'm not good at this sort of thing but I'm sorry I was such a jerk earlier." he tried hoping that she could forgive him.

"I'm sorry too you were just trying to look out for me and I overreacted as usual." Liz replied not knowing what else to say at the moment.

Wyatt put his hand out to stop her "No Liz you were right it is your life and you can see whoever you want to see I can't stand in the way of you being happy it wouldn't be fair to either of us." he said finally admitting that he had been wrong.

Liz laughed at that "I'm always right Halliwell you know that the only reason we fight is because you think you have to be right too." she said causing him to glare playfully at her.

_You guys have been through the early years of your love lives now it's time to see some stuff a little more recent. Hopefully now your both ok with what happened in highschool and it's time to move on and see what has happened more recently. _

_ Love, _

_ The best damn cupid ever _

"Oh great I wonder what the hell she has in store this time." Wyatt groaned his cousin really needed to think about getting a life so she could leave him alone.

Liz shuddered just thinking about what Prue could possibly show them next "With her there is no telling we are just going to have to wait and find out I guess." she said shrugging hopefully they would be through with this soon.

* * *

Carly orbed into the middle of Jason and D.J.'s apartment to find Jason sitting on his living room couch in nothing but a pair of sweat pants she couldn't believe she had got talked into what she was about to do by her cousins but what else was new she was always having to do something because of them.

Jason broke out into a wide grin when he saw Carly standing there he hadn't seen her in a few days. "Hey Carly I'm really glad you came I missed you." he got up and wrapped her in a bear hug before he kissed her passionately and pulled her down on the couch with him.

Carly wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his dirty blond hair getting a little carried away. But the way he was kissing her made her forget completely about the mission that she had been sent on. She pulled her lips from his but that didn't stop him from kissing her neck. "I missed you too but obviously not as much as you missed me. I think you had better take me to your room before D.J. walks in and sees us like this." She managed to say before he distracted her too much.

Jason scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom "Now we wouldn't want D.J. walking in and seeing anything that would make him jealous." he said dropping her on his bed which was covered with his clothes from the past two or three days but that didn't matter to either one of them at the moment.

Carly groaned when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and a second later she heard Aerosmith's Cryin' blasting through the room. "Damn it Mel." she cursed her cousin to hell for interrupting her at a moment like this.

"Just ignore her babe I want to show you how much I missed you." Jason said kissing her on the neck again he had his hand up her shirt working hard on getting her bra undone.

Carly would have been content just to ignore her cousin and continue on with Jason if it hadn't been for the fact her ears started ringing now they were calling for her but she could still ignore that. "Don't worry I plan on it." she said pulling his head up so she could kiss him again.

Jason groaned when he heard her phone go off again it was ridiculous that she couldn't do anything without her cousins bothering her. Of course he knew the reason for that and demons didn't bother him but the fact that they couldn't get two minutes to themselves did. "Carly is there a demon you want to tell me about ?" he asked when she ignored that phone call too.

Carly looked at him and bit her lip before answering him "No there is not." she said truthfully he didn't ask her if they had another demon he asked her if their was one she wanted to tell him about and she didn't want to tell him about the demon they may have had so it wasn't a lie.

Jason knew she was holding something back he would be out of a job if he couldn't tell when people weren't be truthful but he let it go because he was more concerned about the fact that he had missed her and he wanted to be with her now. "Ok then if you're sure." he said he had finally succeeded in getting her bra undone.

Carly went to undo the drawstring on his sweat pants when she heard her sister's voice clearly in her head. _"Carly answer the phone I know you can hear it ringing."._ Her sister she could ignore with no problem she had seventeen years worth of practice at it. She turned her attention back to Jason. "Oh honey you really did miss me I'll have to try not to stay away so long next time." she said as he pulled her shirt over her head this was so not what she had come over here for but she could get back on topic afterwards.

Jason smiled at her and kissed his way down her stomach "Baby you have no idea what it's been like without you." he replied.

"Damn it." Carly yelled out when she heard _"Carly Janice Matthews Halliwell if you don't pick up that phone or answer me back I swear Aunt Paige will find out what really happened to your dad's car when you were fifteen." _That was Mel threatening her she sounded so much like Piper when she did that it wasn't funny.

Jason looked up at her afraid he had done something wrong to cause her outburst. "Did I do something you didn't like ?" he asked he was pretty sure they had been dating long enough for him to know when he was crossing a line with her.

Carly just shook her head and groaned "No you didn't do anything wrong Jason." she said sitting up and putting her clothes back on. She sat on the edge of the bed so that she could face him. He looked at her his blue green eyes questioning her. "I lied a little before when you asked we might have a demon and the thing is we need your help." she wasn't sure how was going to feel about helping them with a demon after what had happened the last time.

Jason bit his lip and cocked his head to the side "I will do anything within my power to help you, you just have to tell me what you need." he said he wasn't going to let his girlfriend do this alone if there was something he could do to help.

"There is this club called Hex it just opened right across from Voodoo." Carly began but Jason cut her off.

"Say no more about that you're looking into the acts of violence that have been traced back to there hell Chris, Hank, and I have even handled some of those calls. I'll tell you what I'll get dressed and go down to the sation where you girls can meet me I'll let you look over the initial incident reports and the statements from the suspects." Jason said throwing some clothes on he had it bad he couldn't refuse anything she asked him even if it meant him going into work when he had time off.

Carly smiled and pecked him on the lips "Thank you Jason it would help out a lot I'll go talk to them before they decide to come busting in here." she said orbing out on the spot partly because she didn't trust herself not to pick up with him right where they left off.

* * *

Val shook her head and frowned before she knocked on the door to her sister's apartment this was bullshit pure and simple it was not fair that she had to be the one to distract their older siblings from checking up on them. In all fairness though she wasn't alone Patty was being made to suffer right along with her but that wasn't much comfort she knew from experience that the younger girl didn't have to be pressed hard by the older Halliwell cousins to tell them what they were up to.

"Val come on grow a set you've got to knock louder than that if you don't you know they will never hear you over the fight they are having which is more than likely over their damn playstation." Patty knocked on the door like she was a cop and yelled "One of you damn Halliwells open this door now I know you can hear me in there."

Val nodded her head at her cousin "Damn Charlie I'm impressed that was a cop knock." she said shrugging she could have done that if she really wanted to but she didn't want to be there.

Chris pulled the door open he was trying to read the faces of both his younger cousins to see if they were up to something but they looked innocent to him. "Fuck Charlie if you had knocked any louder you would have broke this fuckin door down," he said by way of greeting but he gave them both a smile and motioned for them to step inside " what do you guys need ?" he asked.

"We need to see Prue about girl stuff." Val answered that was the game plan she was not happy that she was going to have to be her sister's little toy in this plan but she was out voted.

Chris rolled his eyes this was right up Prue's ally today "She is right in there on the couch she will be more than happy to have the distraction." he said as he ushered them into the living room. "Hey Prue you've got visitors." he yelled to his cousin who was at the moment playing playstation with Troy and she was beating him badly.

Prue turned around to see her sister and her youngest female cousin. "What can I do for you girls ?" she asked cheerfully if they were there it meant she got a chance to meddle in someone else's business. Contrary to what people thought she was not content just to meddle with Wyatt and Liz even if they were her main target at the moment.

"We'll tell you that when you tell us where the hell Wyatt and Liz are because right now I swear I have hope that maybe they are off somewhere finally on a date." Patty said after she scanned the room and saw that her oldest cousin and his should be girlfriend were no where in sight.

Henry groaned at his sister from his spot at the kitchen table he, Chuck, Jake, and Chris were playing poker "You are allowed to ask anything but that Charlie because a) you really don't want to know and b) you will get Prue started again no one wants that we just got her calmed down." he said in a warning tone.

Bianca shook her head at him "The reason he is so upset is that Prue sent Wyatt and Liz packing on a little trip down memory lane so they could see their past heartbreaks her pushing Liz to date caused them to have a huge fight. We just now got her to stop bitching about how crazy they drive her so please tell me you have something to distract her." she begged the two younger girls.

"Bianca Lyn Hoyt if your not still you're going to make me mess up." Lilly yelled at her friend she was busy doing Bianca's nails because she had a lack of better things to do. "And I swear your nails are worse than a man's I don't think I want to know what you do with your hands." she professed. B just sat there and let her do what she had been doing if her and Troy could keep both Lilly and Prue quiet then she wasn't going to complain.

"So Val what did you girls need ?" Prue asked the fact that they were even there excited her.

Val started stammering around answering the question she really wanted to hurt her cousins for this. Patty answered for her "Well you see Prue we're going to the mall later and Val is tired of being single and we were wondering if maybe you could give her a make over or something to better attract men." she said and Val glared at her.

Prue jumped up and clapped her hands in giddy excitement she even squealed for her to be a twenty year old woman she was very much like a fifteen year old girl. Her brown curls bounced as she jumped up and down. "Val you so came to the right place. Who do you think helped Mel bag Roman?" she asked she was Mel's surrogate big sister since all the poor girl had was older brothers.

"Prue honey you're one of my best friends and I love you but I'm pretty sure Mel did that all on her own." Lilly said sometimes she questioned Prue's sanity she thought it might have something the do with the fact that she was named after her Aunt Prue and it put a stain on her trying to live up to the name so she had gone a little crazy but Lilly couldn't be sure.

"Hold the phone a minute Lilly I think it is possible that both Prudence and Melinda Halliwell might have kept a secret for once." Val exclaimed she was impressed with her sister but pissed off at Mel they told each other everything.

"Val don't call me that I don't like it," Prue said dead serious. "Of course I helped Mel with Roman she has liked him for years. That is besides the point though the poor girl has nothing but brothers she used to be a tomboy I was the one who taught her how to dress like that thank you very much." she was quite pleased with herself.

Chris arched an eyebrow at his cousin "So you're the one I kill for the way my baby sister dresses." he more or less asked he was wondering who had happened to his sweet innocent Mel.

"Oh knock it off Chrissy someone had to teach her the ways of the world and how to win men's affection if it were up to you and Wyatt she would stay locked in her room all the time." Prue said brushing him off.

"Prue that is not a bad idea when it comes to Penny and the one standing over there by you we don't have the control over them that Chris and Wy have over Mel." Jake pointed at his sister with his beer bottle most of them were well on their way to being drunk they had nothing better to do they would be useless if a demon attacked.

Prue thought that over for a minute "That is besides the point Jakie with Penny that would work but Val is eighteen we can't keep her a baby forever so you don't have to be around to witness me work my magic on her." she informed her little brother.

Jake groaned "Can it Ladybug you have no idea how much I am hoping for a boy I couldn't take another one of you girls." he said flipping his sister off.

"Hey ass clown don't talk to my sister like that." Val said Prue was on her good side at the moment she just didn't feel like being her own personal barbie doll because her two cousins from the future had weird feeling about some club.

Henry's booming laugh filled the room "Ha she just called you an ass clown that was funny I swear I might be the only one of us who has a sister that is well behaved all of the time." he was referring to Patty who had taken a seat at the table next to him so she could play cards with them.

"Hey Mel is well behaved she just spends more time at Ro's apartment than she does at home." Chris said lamely.

Prue was done listening to their nonsense though "Lilly give B a break and let her play this game with Troy I need your assistance in my room so we can get Bumblebee a date." she said leading Val back to her room.

"Charlie I don't know why you two decided to show up here but on behalf of all of us I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart Prue was about to drive everyone crazy." Troy professed he could have kissed her and Val for that well he already had kissed Val it probably wouldn't be a good idea if he did again.

"I concur with Troy I love her to death but I want to kill her right now she is being a pain in the ass you wouldn't believe the mood swings that girl is having I swear someone needs to strip her of the empathy." Chuck said sighing.

* * *

"Wyatt you do know that with your cousin and the mood she has been in lately there is no telling what we're about to see and that scares the hell out of me." Liz said she was afraid of what was going to show up on that screen next.

Wyatt couldn't say anything to that it scared the hell out of him too Prue was in serious need of a talking too she was so far over the line that it looked like a dot to her. "Liz she is your friend by choice that makes me question your sanity, me I'm only related to her I have no choice in the matter." he replied at a loss.

_Act III_

_Liz and Dean _

_Age 22_

Liz swallowed hard these were the feelings she was still trying to keep buried "This is what I was afraid of remind me if we ever get out of here I'm killing Chuck for not keeping a handle on his girlfriend." she said seriously she had lived through this once she didn't want to live through it again.

Wyatt nodded his head rapidly "Oh yeah we are so killing our former best friend for this he could have stopped this if he really wanted to." he knew that wasn't true Chuck had no choice but to go along with the insanity if he enjoyed living.

_Liz was dressed in a simple blue cocktail dress with spaghetti straps and a strappy pair of heels she was standing in the middle of her living room Across from her stood a dark headed man who was wearing a black suit with a black tie_. _He was about six three with a full head of black hair and blue eyes_, _he had a thick black beard. At the moment the two of them appeared to be in the middle of a heated argument. _

"_Dean I can't believe you're doing this now we're getting married in the morning I don't want to fight with you now." Liz yelled at him fire blazing in her eyes. _

"_Yeah I'm doing this now Elizabeth I need to know all you have to do is say no and I will let the matter drop." Dean argued back his voice was deep and gruff as he shouted at her. _

"_I don't know that I like what you're accusing me of not only that but I don't know how many times I have asked you not to call me Elizabeth." she shouted back at him taking up a defensive posture. _

"You know I never did like it that he always felt the need to call me Elizabeth I hate that about as much as a certain pain in the ass I know hates to be called Prudence." Liz said recoiling at the scene in front of them.

Wyatt had been standing off to the side to give her some space for the whole time but he wasn't about to let her go through this alone again. He went and sat down in the floor beside her and put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him.

"_I'm not accusing you of anything Liz all you have to do is tell that there is no way you love him and I will feel better." Dean stated trying to talk more calmly than he had been. _

_Liz narrowed her eyes at him "I can't tell you that I don't love him Dean because I do but I don't love him in the way you think I do." she said her voice rasing even more she didn't like what he was saying. _

_Dean scoffed at her "I doesn't look that way from where I stand you spend almost all of your time with him hell you even sleep with him Liz. I saw the two of you dancing tonight the way you looked at him I would swear that you were in love with him." his voice was rising again and his face was going red from anger. _

"_News flash we have slept together for years nothing ever happens and nothing ever will happen no matter what you think. I can't just give up my friends for you." Liz shouted she was starting to get really mad. _

_Dean sighed "Liz I lived through my parents' failed marriage I can't go through that myself and I'm afraid that is what will happen if I ignore this any longer." he shouted back all she had to do was answer his question and so far she had done nothing but dance around the issue. _

"_Dean I can't tell you that I'll never see him again he is like family to me he was the one who stayed right by my side and talked me through my dad walking out. I know what it's like to see a marriage fail too my father walked out and has never been back." Liz reminded him that he wasn't the only one who had been there. _

Wyatt had been confused who the were fighting about and all of a sudden it hit him that they had been arguing over him. " Liz you were fighting about me the night before your wedding ?" he asked he was touched .

Liz nodded her head slowly "Yeah he wanted me to say that I would never see you again I couldn't do it. I never wanted you to know the real reason I broke it off with him I was afraid you would blame yourself and it's not your fault just watch and see what happens next." she explained to him.

"_Liz I have never seen two people who aren't together so obsessed with each other sometimes I think you might love him more than you love me." Dean accused her and that caused Liz to see red. _

"_Dean if I didn't love you above all else I would have never agreed to marry you. But I can't say I don't love Wyatt too because I do he is just like a brother to me and you can't ask me not to see him anymore." Liz said she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. _

_Dean shook his head "No Liz this is just what tore my parents apart my mom ran off and left him for the guy she was in love with before I don't want that to happen to us so I'm asking you for me to cut ties with him." he reasoned with her not knowing there was no reasoning with Liz when it came to Wyatt. _

"_Dean I like to think that I'm stronger than that I and would never do that to you but you don't even have to worry about that because for the last time I'm not nor have I ever been in love with Wyatt he is my best friend and that is it." Liz yelled some of her tears falling. _

Looking on the scene Liz couldn't help but wonder if there hadn't been more than a little truth to what he was saying right now she felt safer in Wyatt's arms than she ever had in his.

_Dean ran his fingers through his hair "Liz the demons and all the other magical stuff I can handle but I can't compete with the love you have for Wyatt tell me now if I'm going to have to." he said softly. _

"_Dean if that is what you think then you never knew me at all I love you, I'm marrying you. There is no competition between you and Wyatt I don't feel that way about him." __She replied tears of rage flowing freely down her face. _

_Dean closed his eyes for a moment and then he opened them again "Ok I believe you just swear to me one last time that you're not in love with him." he said giving in. _

"_Dean I am not in love with Wyatt because I'm in love with you." Liz said slowly drawing out every last syllable so he understood. _

_Dean walked over to her and took her in his arms "I'm sorry I never meant to make you cry." he kissed her very tenderly on the lips and then he gave her a smile "But I have to go now and I will see you in the morning I can't wait to marry you baby I love you Elizabeth Shane." he kissed her one last time before he turned and headed to the door. _

_Liz hadn't returned his kisses with much passion she twisted the engagement ring on her finger and she waited until he placed his hand on the doorknob to call to him. "I love you too babe bye." she said it wasn't what she had wanted to say but she didn't have the courage to say it to his face. _

_He smiled at her one last time before he walked out the door. _

_Liz rushed down the hallway to her bedroom and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She sat down at the kitchen table and scribbled a quick note. She took off her engagement ring and laid it on top of the note._ _She took a deep breath before calling the one person she knew could make her feel better. "Wy please come to my apartment." she called out. _

_Wyatt was there within seconds he was still dressed in the suit he had been wearing earlier. "Hey Lizzie what's up ? You wanted to have one more movie night before you become an old married woman ?" he asked grinning at her. Liz looked worried and her eyes were full of unshed tears Wyatt picked up on that right away. "Lizzie what's the matter ?" he was concerned she shouldn't look like this she was getting married in the morning. _

"_Wyatt please just take me anywhere but here I can't do this I can't marry Dean I know you understand." Liz managed to get out between the sobs that were wracking her body. _

_Wyatt went over and took her in his arms he kissed the top of her head "What happened ?" he asked confused they had been fine a couple of hours earlier. _

"_I don't want to talk about it Wy just get me out of here I don't care where we go I just want to be out of San Francisco tomorrow morning or I will make a mistake by marrying him." Liz said sobbing into his chest. _

_Wyatt held her closer to him "Lizzie I'll take you where ever you want to go come on we'll go get in my car and drive._ _I promise it will be ok you'll always have me I love you sweety." he placed another kiss on top of her head. _

"_I love you too Wy." Liz said softly into his chest before they were enveloped in the bright blue lights that signified his orbing. _

_Before the scene faded out there was a close up shot on the note she left it read. _

_Dean I'm sorry I can't do this I'm not what you're looking for you'll find her though she just isn't me. I think we both knew that the whole time I'm sorry if I hurt you but I can't give up Wy to make you feel better if you don't get that then it just wasn't meant to be. _

_ Liz_

_Wyatt you and Liz have always been friends and this right here proves it she gave Dean up for you. You know deep down that you two didn't get stuck together because of magic sure it brought you together but you stayed together because you love each other and you always will. Think that over because I'm sending more fun filled memories your way. _

_ Love,_

_ Everyone's favorite pain in the ass_

Wyatt looked down at Liz who had tears running down her face from watching that again she had lived it once already. "Liz I had no clue if you would have said something to me that night I would have set him straight you didn't have to break it off with him for me." he said sincerely.

"Wyatt I didn't do it just for you I did it for me too if it hadn't of been that it would have been something else. I had known for a while that I couldn't marry him it was just that I had already said yes and I didn't know how to tell him I couldn't go through with it." Liz explained and she felt Wyatt wipe away her tears with his thumb.

"Lizzie you have to believe I didn't mean what I said earlier you have always been my best friend and you always will be I don't know why I said that because that is not what I feel I should have said that to you." Wyatt professed.

"I know that you didn't mean it Wy but it still hurt." Liz said laying her head on his shoulder.

"I know and I'm sorry I was hurt too you had just said maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore." he replied and then just like in two of their flashbacks he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers briefly it didn't mean anything it was just what they did. But before he knew what he was doing he was really kissing her. What neither had counted on was their empathy going into overdrive from what they were seeing.

Liz surprising herself returned the kiss before she pulled away "Wy I love you but we shouldn't do that." she said she didn't know why she said it because they were both consenting adults but something felt off about it to her.

Wyatt blushed a deep crimson red "You're right I'm sorry I love you too Lizzie just not like that I let my emotions get the better of me I won't let it happen again." he acknowledge but that didn't stop them from sitting hugged up together things had just gotten a little more complicated for both of them.

Another note from Prue broke what would have been an awkward moment.

_Wy it's you're turn now I know that you're a man whore and you haven't had anything really serious but I managed to dig up that one girl just for you and I think you know who I'm talking about. I know kill me later but I just couldn't help it. _

_ Love, _

_ Your favorite Halliwell_

"She is not my favorite Halliwell right now my favorite Halliwell is whoever tried to stop her or wasn't around when she thought this up." Liz said she was so pissed off with Prue right now it wasn't funny that kiss while it was amazing shouldn't have happened not like that anyway.

Wyatt laughed he felt guilty as hell for kissing her like that like he said though they were on emotional overload she would forgive him. "I agree Shane we are so doing something to get back at her for this." he said he was plotting up ways to torture her right at that moment.

_Act IV _

_Wyatt and Sara _

_Age 20 _

"Oh I can't wait for this one Prue really did have to do some digging for this one." Liz commented dryly.

Wyatt was fuming you could see the smoke coming out of his ears "Two words for you Lizzie Dead Woman." he aid simply he was too mad to even think of insults to hurl at his cousin.

* * *

A/N: Here is another chapter up Wyatt and Liz kissed but it wasn't really them it was their empathy talking as they will soon figure out. Prue is up to her old tricks with Val in the next chapter and we might have to check up on Parker and Calleigh just to see how those two are doing. Until next time please review.


	4. Back Where It Started

Chapter 4: Back Where It Started

Mel was sitting in the desk chair that belonged to the youngest of her older brothers. She had a file open on the desk in front of her that she was pouring over not really knowing what she was looking for. She was glad not to be in the kitchen at Charmed right now even if it meant she had to look over these files. Carly was sitting at the desk across from and incidently enough it belonged to her older brother. They were at the police sation going over the arrest files on the people who had been arrested after being at Hex.

"I honestly think I would have rather gone and let Ladybug torture me than put up with this."Carly said she had no idea what she was looking for either.

Mel ignored her cousin and continued to look at the file in front of her "Carly I think I've got something." she said before she began to read aloud from the file "the suspect stated he didn't know why he had beat the other man it was as if something suddenly came over him." she let Carly have a minute for that to sink in.

Carly threw down the file she was reading and she leaned back in her chair. "I think that sounds pretty demonic to me." she said in a hushed tone they may have been in a police sation where they heard weird things everyday but not from the sisters of two of their cops.

"Those damn boys were right Leigh it's right in here in all the files the missing link they all say the same thing it was like something just came over them suddenly. Damn I should have noticed that sooner me being who I am." Mel said cryptically.

Carly could only roll her eyes Mel was pretty high on the list of the smartest Halliwells she fell right under Chris and Henry. "Mel you have been told time and time again that you can't catch every little thing right off the bat. But nice work Nancy Drew." she joked and Mel flipped her off.

"And you have been told about calling me that especially around my mom she isn't supposed to know about that yet." Mel said starring daggers at Carly.

"Aunt Piper is going to totally kill you when she finds out that you're going to the academy this summer before college." Carly replied like Mel didn't already know that.

Mel sighed "Yeah I'm waiting for the right time to tell her I need her to be in a good mood but I don't think that is going to happen with her being pregnant." she said closing up the files in front of her.

"I can hear Aunt Piper now you know." Carly said and then she cleared her throat gearing up to do an impression of Piper. "Paige you're out of your mind and now I know it I blame this on your brother and cousin wait until I get my hands on them. Leo talk some sense into your daughter this is your fault too I want you to know that. There is no way my sweet innocent baby girl can be a cop it's just not happening." she was right that was almost exactly what Piper would say when she found out about Mel's insanity.

"You got that right I'm not going to be allowed to leave my room again until I'm like thirty when she finds out I remember how bad it was with Chris she damn near had a nervous breakdown. Hell if I wait long enough I might throw her into early labor." Mel joked putting her feet up on Chris's desk something he would kill her for if her saw the way she was sitting.

"Well I must say that you two are a sight more pretty to look at than the two Halliwells that normally occupy those desks." Rafe Call Chris and Henry's Sargent said to them as he walked to their area of the squad room.

"Finally someone realizes what I've been saying for years I am much better looking than my brother is." Carly professed she had an ego to match that of her Aunt Prue.

"Be that as it may I have to keep Hank around he is a good cop and he is the only one I know who can make Chris walk the line." Rafe said giving both young women a smile.

"Then you haven't met my mother Sarge." Mel joked with him she knew the guy pretty well she had been there waiting on Chris and Henry enough that she had talked to him quite a few times.

"Oh trust me I have met your mother and that explains a lot about his OCD." Rafe said he wasn't the only one who noticed that Chris had taken after his mother in that respect.

Jason rushed over when he saw the two young Halliwells were talking to his boss there was no telling what was likely to come out of his girlfriend's mouth. "Hey I'm ready to go if you both are." he said he wanted them to get that demon out of the way so they weren't in danger anymore.

"We're more than ready Jason." Mel said she wanted to go get rid of that demon too but mostly because she wanted to get it over with early Piper would kill her if she stayed out too late.

"Mel don't be in such a rush to get out of here after all you're going to be working here in a few months." Rafe said giving her a cheeky grin.

"I know Sarge that's why I'm going now so I don't hate it when I start working here." Mel replied as she walked away with Jason and Carly.

* * *

_Wyatt was dressed in a dress white uniform he filled it our perfectly it gripped his muscles in all the right places. He was sitting in the apartment that he had lived in before he got the one he shared with his cousins and brother. _

"Prue just had to drag up the Navy days I would look to keep those where they belong behind me." Wyatt said as he saw the scene he now remembered why Prue had brought this up but it still didn't make him any happier about it.

Liz grinned up at him "Look on the bright side Wy at least you looked hot in that uniform." she commented feeling very attracted to him at the moment but none of what she was feeling at the moment was her it was their empathy going haywire on them Prue had managed to put them on emotional overload and as a result they couldn't trust their feelings at the moment.

_A brunette young woman who was also in dress whites was sitting across from him and they appeared to be having an argument of some sort. The young woman was very attractive her dark blue eyes and brown hair made her look like a model. _

"_Sara I don't think I did what you're saying I did but if I did I'm sorry." Wyatt apologized. _

_Sara looked at him rage burning in her eyes "Oh no Wyatt you definitely did it and it's not the first time either. Tell me right now if I'm wasting my time with you so I can stop." she said worried that he was more into another woman than he was into her. _

_Wyatt shook his head and sighed "it's not like that and I'm sorry it just slipped I was thinking about her and talking to you it was an accident." he maintained it was a wonder he was ever able to keep a girlfriend with the way he put his foot in his mouth all the time. _

"_Oh that is just great my boyfriend openly admits to thinking about another woman that makes me feel real good inside." Sara said throwing her hands up in the air. _

"_It's not like that and you know it Sara, Lizzie is my best friend I talk to her so much that her name just slips out of my mouth sometimes." Wyatt maintained his innocence. _

"_Wyatt I see the way you look at her and the way she looks at you, you can't tell me there is nothing going on I'm not stupid don't lie to me." Sara argued back he had to think she was some kind of fool if he expected her to believe that tale. _

"_I'm not lying just because she is my best friend and she also happens to be a woman doesn't mean there has to be something going on with us." Wyatt flared his temper rising he hated it when the women he dated couldn't accept the fact his best friend was also a woman. _

"Wy you really think about me that much ?" Liz asked she had no clue why that particular relationship had ended she had always thought it was because Wyatt was a male whore who couldn't be tied down but apparently she had been wrong.

"Yeah I do think about you that much and at the time I think you and I were having a telepathic conversation because you were pissed at one of those jerks you were dating at the time so your name slipped I was talking to you and her at the same time I just couldn't tell her that." Wyatt replied he felt something stir inside him when he looked at the physic who was in his arms but the problem was he couldn't tell if he was feeling it or if it was his empathy.

"_So you're going to try and tell me nothing was going on the other day when I walked in and you both were asleep in each other's arms ?" Sara asked him pointedly. _

"_That is because nothing was going on she was having a rough day and we just feel asleep watching tv you can ask anyone we do it all the time it doesn't mean we're into each other Sara I only have eyes for you." Wyatt assured her. _

"_Wyatt I can handle anything from you but a lie I have seen married couples look at each other with less love in their eyes than the way you both look at each other." Sara countered his previous statement. _

" _I won't lie to you about that I do love Lizzie but she is like a sister to me and that is all if I wanted to be with her I wouldn't be with you." Wyatt said he was shouting now he could only be pushed so far before he finally broke. _

"_Wyatt let me save you the trouble of having to think up excuses you have two choices you can either stop seeing her or you can continue to but I will be gone." Sara presented him with a ultimatum. _

"_That is no choice for me I guess I'll see you around I will not give up my best friend for anyone and I'm sorry if you can't accept that." Wyatt raged Sara just walked up to him and slapped him hard across the face before she stormed out of his apartment. _

_Wyatt rubbed his cheek he was always having woman slap him for something. He closed his eyes like he was sensing for someone and then he waved his hand and Liz was standing there in front of him. "Hey Lizzie." he said simply. _

_Liz took one look at the state he was in and she knew what had happened. "Ah Wy I see another of the skanks left you again. Look at this way we can both be single together again." she said smiling at him. _

_Wyatt smiled back at her "Do you want to talk about it Lizzie ?" he asked he had walked her through more than one breakup this was standard fare for them. _

_Liz shook her head "No not really, how about you ?" she answered his question and then asked one of her own. _

"_Me neither lets just sit here and watch tv we can drown our sorrows together." he suggested and she snuggled up against him on the couch. _

"_I love you Wy." she said kissing his cheek. _

"_I love you too Lizzie and I always will." he replied kissing the top of her head._

_Liz your friendship means more to Wyatt than he is willing to admit and we all know how he feels about you and how you feel about him. The two of you won't even be with someone if they talk bad about your best friend so hopefully by now the two of you have made up. If not these next few memories should put you on the right track and if not there is no telling how long you will be here. _

_ Love, _

_ Cupid's Helper _

"Something tells me that Prue didn't write that one she refers to herself as the world's best cupid and then as cupid's helper I don't think so. If this was Cookie Dough's doings no one is going to able to save him. Not even a demon attack is going to stop me from killing him." Liz raged she was ready to be out of this place they had made up what more did Prue want ?

Wyatt laughed "You know as well as I do Cookie Dough only does what Ladybug tells him to he just can't tell her no." he replied.

Liz huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well he needs to tell her fuck no sometimes and then maybe she would stop this madness." she pouted.

"I'll be sure to tell him that before you kill him." he fought to suppress a smirk it wouldn't be wise for him to let her see him smile as pissed as she was.

_Alright so you explored the past hell that you two call your love lives which need major work by the way. Those were the bad times that you stuck together through now for this next memory we're going to go back to where it started. _

_ Love always (no matter how much you hate me right now.),_

_ Prue _

"At least that sounds a little more promising maybe it means we can finally get our asses out of this place." Wyatt said hopefully.

"Dream on Halliwell we very well may die here." Liz said rolling her eyes.

"Hey that was my line that you just stole." Wyatt protested and he tickled her a little bit but he stopped when the screen flashed again.

_Act V_

_Wyatt and Liz _

_Age 9_

_Wyatt was chasing Liz around the back yard of the manor her pigtails were flying behind her as she ran from him. His bright blue eyes shone with mischief as he ran after her. They had been banished to the back yard because they were making too much noise inside and Piper had threatened them with death if they broke anything. So they had decided the back yard was a better option they could make as much noise as they wanted to. _

_Liz had always been able to run circles around Wyatt and he was getting fed up with not being able to catch her. So he did the only thing he could to even the score he orbed out and then orbed back in, in front of her. Liz not counting on his cheating ran right in to him and fell down. _

_Liz crinkled up her little button nose and looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "Wy you're such a cheater no fair orbing." she whined as she picked herself up off the ground. _

_Wyatt went to give her his hand but she brushed him off. "Sorry Lizzie I didn't mean for you to fall down." the little boy said to his friend his bright blue eyes twinkling._

_Liz looked at her best friend and glared at him even at that young age she had the icy stare down pat. "It wouldn't have happened if you weren't cheating again." she had her hands on her hips as she spoke to him. He should have known right then that she was going to be a handful for him over the years. _

_Wyatt gave her a grin he was missing a couple of his teeth that were needed for her to take him seriously. "I was not cheating you were too fast for me to catch I had to do something." he pointed out logically. _

Liz was rolling with laughter from what she had saw "Wy you were such a cute kid I wonder what happened." she punched him on the arm affectionately.

Wyatt scoffed "The same thing could be said for you too Lizzie although it looks like you have always been a first class whiner." he said putting up his arms to defend himself from more blows.

"It's not my fault you were always such a cheater it's no wonder that Uncle Coop is your favorite uncle. I have been putting up with that from you for years you don't play fair Wy." she was long over assaulting him and now she was going off on a verbal tirade.

Wyatt rolled his eyes "Lizzie just watch this and see what happens I don't even remember now." he said turning his attention back to the screen.

_Wyatt and Liz were now both sitting on the swing set that Leo and his two brothers-in-law had put up so it could be trusted not to crumble under their weight. Liz was looking just a little more downcast than she had been earlier Wyatt picked up on this change with his friend right away. _

"_Lizzie what's the matter ?" he asked turning in his swing to face her his eyes silently searching her face for a sign of what was wrong with her. _

_Liz sighed and turned to face Wyatt "It's nothing Wy." she said simply but the young half whitelighter knew better than that. _

_Wyatt shook his head no "Try again Lizzie I know that there is something wrong with you I'm your best friend you can tell me anything." he reassured her giving her another toothless grin. _

"_Wy it's just that tomorrow is my birthday and my dad isn't around anymore this is my first birthday without him and I don't know what to do about it." Liz explained to him kicking at the dirt underneath her feet. _

_Wyatt sighed he had to say something to that he just didn't know what. "Lizzie you know that this wasn't you're fault you didn't do anything wrong." he said looking into her eyes trying to make her understand. _

"_It sure does feel like it sometimes Wy maybe if I had done something then he would still be here." Liz argued with him no matter what age they were she had to win in any argument they had. _

"_He left that was his choice and his loss but you still have me and you can borrow my dad, grandpa, grandpa Sam, Uncle Coop, or Uncle Henry anytime you need to. I don't mind sharing with you Lizzie anything I have is yours too." Wyatt spoke from his heart that was a lot of deep stuff for a nine year old._

_Liz gave him a sad smile "Thanks Wy." she said twirling a strand of her hair around her finger._

"Did anyone ever tell you that you were too serious as a kid ?" Liz asked him she was resting her head on his shoulder.

Wyatt kissed her on the head before replying. "You have the wrong brother on that one that is Chris. I am the goof ball as you and my mother have pointed out every chance you both get."

"You were being pretty serious right there Wy I think you must have taken lessons from Chris for the day." Liz teased him ruffling his hair.

Wyatt gave her a lopsided grin "Like I said before just knock it off and watch this I think I might know what is going to happen next." he replied tickling her a little bit.

"_You know Lizzie I have something for you I was gonna wait til tomorrow to give it to you but I think you need it now." Wyatt said getting up off his swing and fishing around in his pocket. He came out with a little charm bracelet that he hid behind his back. _

"_Really Wy ?" Liz asked her little face lighting up to the point her honey brown eyes twinkled. _

_Wyatt didn't answer her directly he got down on one knee in front of her and put the bracelet around her left wrist. Among other charms it had a heart and a key on it. "Lizzie you see this key it is the key to my kingdom whatever I have it is yours you don't even have to ask for it. " he said pointing out the key and then he pointed to the heart. "And this is my heart it belongs to you always and forever no matter what happens. You're the keeper of my heart and my kingdom because you're the only person I trust completely with them." he looked up at her and smiled. _

"_Thank you so much Wy." Liz gushed at her best friend. _

"_I love you Elizabeth Ashley Shane I always will I'm going to marry you one day." Wyatt professed. _

"_I love you too Wy." Liz replied looking down at him. Then surprising both of them Wyatt reached up and pecked her on the lips. The kind of sweet innocent kiss that little kids share. Both young friends let out a squeal of laughter before they resumed running around the yard. _

Wyatt sighed as the scene faded out "Ah to have two good knees again now if I sit the wrong way me knee hurts." he mused.

Liz looked at him and just shook her head "Wy I miss when you were sweet and innocent like that now you're just mean to me all the time." she pouted bracing herself for him to tickle her but he decided to give her a break this one time.

_Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and Elizabeth Ashley Shane if that doesn't prove to you that you love each other and have always been friends I don't know what will. I know that by now you two better have made up or so help me what I do to you will not be pretty. So if you have made up you can sit back and relax while I show you some more stuff. If not you better start working on it and I mean now. _

_ Love with all my heart,_

_ Ladybug _

Liz rolled her eyes Prue was not going to be so smug when she got done with her "I think that Prudence Halliwell may have lost her mind but I can't be so sure about that. She just threatened us I swear when we get out of here I am going to kill your cousin." she raged.

"Lizzie you will never have the chance to kill her because I will have already done it she better live it up know because I am gunning for her." Wyatt agreed wrapping his arms around Liz as they waited for their next memory to unfold.

* * *

Chris and Henry were both sprawled out in the middle of Chris's bed Prue had chosen to run all the men in the apartment off in one way or the other because she had turned their living room and kitchen into make over central only those who were strong of heart could take it in there. So they had hightailed it for the hills. Call them cowards but they had, had enough of Prue for one day.

"So how long are you going to wait to tell Ladybug about the other time line ?" Hank asked he thought if they were going to work well as the power of three Prue needed to know about his flashbacks.

Chris made a sound that could generously be described as a grunt "I don't know I have wait until she is in a better mood maybe this will get Wy and Liz together and I can make her swear not to tell anyone." he said hanging his head over the side of the bed.

Henry chuckled at his cousin's chosen posture. "Good luck with that," he said and then he turned serious "Chris did I really leave you to join Wyatt ?" he couldn't believe he would have left his best friend high and dry like that.

Chris sighed but he didn't move to change positions "Yeah you did Hank but that really wasn't you not the you I know anyway. But you did have a good reason for it because of you I was able to save Wyatt you found the key to saving him not me. You were still my right hand man in that time line we all did things we weren't proud of in order to survive." he assured him this was one of the main reasons why he hadn't wanted to tell anyone about the flashbacks.

Henry could sense that his cousin was uncomfortable with that line of questioning so he changed the subject. "So you and B huh ?"

"Yeah me and B it was weird seeing that no matter what she says that is your woman her heart belongs to you. But I get what the other me saw in her she is a fighter and it wasn't likely she was going to die on me like everyone else had. I was right about that she just died when she took me back to Wyatt so she could save me from him. But at that point I was in the past so the blow wasn't as bad as if I had to stay in that time." Chris explained finally sitting up because he could feel the blood rushing to his head.

"I don't know about her heart being mine if that was the case she wouldn't have broken up with me. Not only that I don't even know if we were together because of what we felt for each other or because we both lost the one person who meant the most to us and now we're settling." Henry mused running his hands through his dark brown hair.

"Hank I want you to answer this question the best you know how," Chris said looking his cousin in the eyes and he nodded that he would indeed do just that. "Why did you get married to begin with ?" he asked out of respect for his cousin's feelings he avoided saying her name too.

Hank cocked his head to the side and ran his hand over his chin deep in thought "I honestly don't know I thought I was in love with her and I did love her I always will in a way I guess. But I think I settled for her because I couldn't be with B she was with that one guy at the time." he replied after giving it a moment's thought.

"Henry remember that the past is in the past for a reason but B broke up with him so she could be with you but you had already started something up with her sister. So she decided to wait you out but then she got killed and you both went to pieces over it. That would be what led us here." Chris countered he had decided he was going to help Hank out with his relationship problems because he was keeping his secret for him.

Henry threw his hands up and groaned. "So while I was busy trying to make B jealous she was busy trying to be with me," he slapped himself in the middle of the forehead "and as usual we were both too stubborn to talk to the other and this happened." he yelled out finishing his rant.

Chris laughed at his cousin's rant but he had been right on the money "That would be the gist of it." he replied he was now sitting in his computer chair turning around in circles.

"That is great this is wonderful I think this has to be Grams's doings the woman is hell bent on destroying me and I have not done a damn thing to her. So now I have find out how the hell I fix this with B her mind is made up after all." Henry was sitting crossed legged on the bed now his head in his hands.

Chris couldn't stop the devilish grin that came to his face "Well you could always ask Prue for help she is very good as this sort of thing." he was busting a gut by the time he finished speaking he could see that his cousin's face had turned red and he had a deep frown fixed on his face.

Henry's nostrils were flaring and the vein in his neck was popping out. "That is not funny Peanut you know that Ladybug has been seriously out of line lately I wouldn't turn her loose on my worst enemy at this point." he was in full rant mode there was no stopping him when he got like that. The fact that Chris wouldn't shut up and stop laughing didn't help him any at all. Henry picked up one of the pillows on the bed and nailed Chris in the face with it.

Chris turned to glare at his oldest male cousin "Oh that is it now it's on Hank." he declared picking up another pillow which he used to hit him in the side of the head with. The two young men went back and forth like that until they both collapsed in the middle of the floor having laughing fits.

Henry rolled over on his side in effort to catch his breath. "You good man ?" he asked they had just let off a little steam.

"I'm good, you ?" Chris asked in between sucking breaths of air.

Henry got up out of the floor and offered his hand to Chris "I've never been better lets go out there and face whatever mess it is that Prue has made this time." he said opening the door and leading Chris down the hall. They had both gotten some well earned down time but now it was time for them to get back to work.

* * *

"Calleigh I'm not so sure this is a good idea." Parker whined looking down at his attire and shook his head the things he was getting talked into these days was ridiculous.

Calleigh rolled her light brown eyes at the man standing in front of her he was being such a big baby at the moment. "Parker not only do you look fine but it is a good idea now take my hand and stop being a baby." she ordered him holding out her small hand for him to take.

Parker looked at her hand and he felt tempted to do what she was asking him but he had to put his foot down somewhere or he would be doing all kinds of things he didn't want to do. "No Cal I'm not doing it and that is final." he said stubbornly he was doing that more and more lately it was as if he had been taking lessons from his sisters on that front.

Calleigh stuck out her bottom lip in a pout and gave him her sad puppy dog eyes. "Peas Parks for me." she asked in her best small child voice.

Parker shook his "No Cal I mean it I can't." he maintained.

"If you really wanted to you could." Calleigh pointed out to him she had seen him do things she didn't think he could all because he wanted to.

"Calleigh you don't understand I really can't dance and that is what you're asking me to do. You want me to take you out dancing and I just can't dance." Parker protested her point. Not only couldn't he dance but he felt ridiculous dressed up in a three piece suit and tie.

Calleigh would hear none of his protests though she punched a button on the cd player. Soft music began to filter throughout the room she put her hand out to Parker again "Come on Parker just give it a try." she pleaded with him.

Parker shook his head stubbornly "Not happening there is no way in hell I'm making a fool of myself." he refused her.

"Parker I don't know how you could refuse a pretty woman anything she asks." Victor said to his only son coming into the living room. They had gone to his house so Parker could borrow some clothes from him. Victor put his hand out to Calleigh "May I have this dance ?" he asked her charmingly the smile he gave her made it easy to see where his son got his dimples from.

Calleigh smiled back and took his hand the two began to twirl around the room. "Mr. Bennett you're very light on your feet." she said to him. Parker rolled his eyes in an outward sign of annoyance but inside he was wondering why he couldn't have gotten his father's smooth moves.

Victor gave the young woman another killer smile "Thank you, you're very good yourself and please call me Victor." he said as they continued to spin around the room both of them were so graceful it looked more like they were floating.

Parker couldn't help but be hypnotized by Calleigh's swaying hips the way she moved in the dress she was wearing left him speechless. But he wouldn't allow himself to have those feelings what he needed right now was a friend not a lover with all that he was going through he was still in an adjustment period with his sisters he couldn't start a relationship right now. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed that his friend and dad had stopped dancing.

"Calleigh you are a very good dancer where did you learn to dance like that ?" Victor complimented her all the while thinking he couldn't deal with a son and a grandson who were blind to the signals of women. And what was worse they had to have gotten it from him because the Halliwells were people who were not afraid to go after what they wanted.

Calleigh blushed at his words "Thank you Victor I've been a dancer since I was two so the last twenty years or so." she replied to him.

Victor sat down on his couch smiling "So where are you two headed tonight all dressed up ?" he asked noting their attire. Parker was dressed in one of his black suits with a red tie and the vest to match. Calleigh had on a simple red dress that stopped before her knees her hair was done up in curls, and she completed the outfit with a pair of heels.

"We're going out dancing if I can ever get Parks to stop being stubborn." she informed him shooting a glare Parker's way.

Parker stuffed his hands down in his pockets "And as I keep telling her dad I can't dance." he replied glaring back at her.

Victor would be damned if he was going to let his son be as blind as Wyatt was. "Well you never know unless you try." he said dragging him by the hand which he placed in Calleigh's "He is all yours work your magic on him." he said stepping back.

Parker heaved a great sigh "Ok fine if you two are going to make me I might as well give it a shot." he relented not really wanted. Calleigh took his left hand and placed it around her waist and she took the other hand in her left hand.

"Alright now just feel the music and let it move you." she instructed him as they began to spin around the room.

"If you insist." Parker said as he began to move around to the beat of the music. He wasn't as bad a dancer as he said he was he was actually really good. The truth was he just didn't like to dance all that much.

Sam orbed in next to Victor on the couch not that Parker or Calleigh noticed. They were too busy being lost in each other's eyes to know anyone else was in the room with them. At one point she closed the distance between the two of them and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Victor is there a reason those two are dancing in the living room ?" Sam asked his friend in a whisper he wasn't about to disturb them.

"Parker insisted that he couldn't dance so she was going to teach him but from the looks of it he really knows what he is doing." Victor replied in a hushed whisper and he shook his head while they weren't quite as bad as Wyatt and Liz they were well on their way.

Sam's blue eyes twinkled they were the same blue as Alan's that was the only grandchild he had that even looked a little like him. "I'm seeing shades of Wyatt and Liz in the two of them." he pointed at them they were still swaying around and the music had long since stopped.

Victor cleared his throat before they forgot where they were and he saw something he really didn't want to see. "Victor I thought you said you couldn't dance." he said to his only son it was more of question than a statement.

Parker broke eye contact with Calleigh "Um I took dance to help with my footwork for football but that is not something I like admitting to." he replied absentmindedly.

Calleigh looked at him like she could kill him "See I told you that you could dance you just chose to think you can't." she said shoving him playfully. She couldn't believe she was starting to fall for a guy she had known for barely a month it hadn't even been a month it was more like three weeks.

"Parker that gracefulness you got from your mother along with all your charm we know that Victor is no good at that." Sam half joked because both he and Victor knew that Patty was an angel whose life was cut too short.

"Where in the hell is the rest of your group ? Prue would have a field day with this." Victor said changing the subject skillfully.

Parker and Calleigh both groaned at the mention of the half cupid's name "Dad please I'm begging you don't mention her. She is driving everyone insane with her damn mood swings and it all stems from Wyatt and Liz. Because of those two everyone else is being made to suffer all she does is scheme up ways to get them together I think she might be obsessed." he rambled on something he had in common with his younger two sisters.

"Wow you have been hanging around Paige and Phoebe entirely too much you're starting to ramble the way they both do." Sam said laughing at the expression that came to his face from being compared to his sisters.

Calleigh looked at Parker and decided she would spare him from the relentless teasing of the two older men. "Parker we should go you wanna use you're way or mine ?" she asked.

"It's up to you we can drive but you know what my car is like." Parker replied shrugging.

Victor answered for her "Here are my car keys you two can use that for the night." he said tossing his son the keys. "Just bring it back the way you took it and not that I don't enjoy seeing you two but get the hell out of here Sam and I have poker to play." he said shooing them out his front door.

"Thanks dad I'll try not to dent it too badly but if I do I'll take it." Parker joked as he and Calleigh walked out leaving the two older men alone .

"You know I'm beginning to think that we are doomed to be surrounded by people who are blind to their feelings." Victor said to Sam who was getting their poker chips and cards out.

"Well at least Parker and Calleigh aren't both empaths like two other people I know who can't admit their feelings for each other." Sam replied referring to Wyatt and Liz.

Victor shook his head at the mention of the two. "I almost feel sorry for Wy and Liz if they have Ladybug on their asses that is something no man, woman, or child deserves. She can be like her Grams when she gets an idea in her head and no man deserves to have someone pull on Penny Halliwell on him." just the thought of his former mother-in-law made him shiver.

"Don't I know it I'm glad I'm a whitelighter three years of being stuck with her up there was enough for me to want to kill her again. "Sam said he was shuffling cards now.

Victor could only shake his head Penny was not someone he wanted to spend his time talking about "Right lets get to this I have to beat your ass at cards yet again." he pulled down the tie he had on.

"You're on Victor same rules as always I will win this time." Sam said placing a card in front of him.

* * *

Prue had Val sitting on the couch and she was applying her makeup very skillfully. Not that she couldn't do it herself but Prue had insisted that she let her do it for her. "Val be still I'm almost done." Prue said swatting her sister on the arm when she wouldn't sit still.

"Come on Prue you have doing this forever." Val whined she was going to kill her cousins when this was over no one should have to put up with Prue for that long with the mood she had been in for days.

"Ladybug you better not be in there making my little sister look like a slut." Jake called from the kitchen but he was glad that Prue had found someone else to obsess on for a little while. Val deserved to take her turn after all it was her crazy ass sister too .

"No worries Jakie she is only making her look like a whore." Lilly called back to him trying to keep her laughter under control. She was working on Val's nails which were in good shape when compared to Bianca's.

"Yeah Prue don't you think you're getting a little carried away with the makeup ?" Val asked her sister she didn't want to look like some 1980s rocker.

Prue rolled her eyes at her baby sister. "No Val I haven't even had to use that much makeup, you got daddy's bronze skin tone which I am very jealous of by the way. So you don't have to use much makeup I'm just working on trying to make your eyes looks smoky you know these things take time." she informed her.

"Prue far be it for me to suggest something to you but I think you may be torturing your sister just a little bit. And I don't think you want to give Wyatt and Liz another ally." Troy suggested only to get a withering glare from his best friend.

Bianca rolled her eyes at the display the two of them were putting on fussing over Val "You could both always give her some breathing room but that is just a suggestion." she threw out there knowing she should be thankful that Prue and Lilly were leaving her alone.

"Alright I get it I'm done with her now anyway." Prue said standing back to admire her handy work. She didn't go as overboard on her as she had done with Liz as a matter of fact she had stayed rather simple with Val. She was wearing a pair of nice jeans, tennis shoes, a purple long sleeve t-shirt. Prue had done her hair so that it was cascading down her back in loose curls. She had used a little bit of dark eyeshadow that made Val's dark brown eyes look smokey and mysterious. Looking at the two of them it wasn't hard to tell that they were sisters they looked a lot alike not that they always wanted to admit to that.

"So what do you guys think did me and Prue do a good job or what ?" Lilly asked standing next to Prue with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah come on Troy, Chuck, Jake, Chris, Henry what do you boys think ?" Prue asked her eyes dancing with excitement it was the best mood she had been in, in days and none of them were in a hurry to bring her down from where she was now.

Chris and Henry shared a look since she was a third of their power of three it was best if they kept her happy. "Damn Ladybug maybe you should give up on being a social worker you did a damn good job." Chris gushed sounding as sincere as he could make himself without wanting to laugh.

Henry gave her two thumbs up and let out a wolf whistle "Prue there is no way that is the same girl who walked in here before I'm with Chris maybe you should quit your day job and do this for a living." he agreed laying it on a little thickly.

Henry elbowed Chuck in the ribs to get him to say something to his girlfriend so she wouldn't have a melt down on them. Chuck glared at Henry before he spoke to Prue. "Yeah honey you did a great job and here we all thought Cookie Dough was the matchmaker but I think you might be better at it than he is." he held a vain hope that if he complimented her enough she would forget about whatever insanity she had planned next for Wyatt and Liz at least for a little while anyway.

Jake could see that his oldest little sister looked uncomfortable under all the attention everyone was paying to her so he decided it was his duty to step in and save her from their older sister's craziness. "Prue she looks great but I wish you would back off and stop smothering the poor girl," he said sighing knowing that he had probably just started another Prue tirade. " and by the way I don't recall ever giving Chuck, Liz, Troy, Roman, or Lilly permission to call me Cookie Dough. As a matter of fact I wish no one would call me that." he ranted in hoping to give Prue a minute to cool off after what he had just said.

"Cookie Dough I will back off and stop smothering Val when you quit smothering Penny you have been sleeping on her floor for like a month now that is stalker behavior Jake. I'm just saying that is not normal dude." Prue pointed out shrugging and she gave him a smug smirk.

"Val you look great guys will be lining up around the block to go out with you. At least you'll get something out of Prue torturing you for the better part of the afternoon." Troy said offhand he was trying to stop a fight between Prue and Jake they hadn't fought all day and that was good for them. But he couldn't take his eyes off of Val. _Troy calm down and get your hormones under control Prue will seriously kill you if she catches you looking at her baby sister like that. _He thought to himself. He didn't know what he was feeling for Val and he was an empath it made it confusing as hell to know his own feelings sometimes.

Val smiled shyly at him she couldn't have Prue and Jake thinking there was something going on between them. "Thank you Troy you wouldn't look so bad yourself if you ever actually cleaned up." she replied to him. _"Troy you know I don't mean that I think you are really hot but I can't say that in front of Prue." _she sent him thankful that he was a telepath too. His only response to her was to give her a little smile so that no one else noticed.

Patty checked her watch and stuck her finger in her ear Mel had been calling her for the last half hour but she had been ignoring her something that she was going to get hell about when they all met up but in this instance it wouldn't kill her cousin to wait just a little while they didn't even know for sure that anything was going on. "Val as much as we love being a source of amusement for these guys we need to go if we don't want Mel to blow us up." she said hoping her cousin would get her point and stop flirting with Troy.

Val looked at Patty thankfully she wanted to get the hell out of there "Yeah I know she has been really cranky since Ro has been out of town so we'd better go." she announced she couldn't wait to get away from her sister. "Thanks Prue." she hugged her older sister.

Prue kissed her on top of the head "Your welcome sweety go knock em dead kiddo." she encouraged her if she couldn't get Wyatt and Liz to see the light yet she might as well help her baby sister find a man.

"The only people who are going to be dead are me and Val if we don't go I swear I can't wait for Ro to get back so he can do something about his bitch." Patty said a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Chris arched an eyebrow and looked at his younger cousin "Has Mel really been that bad since he has been gone ?" he asked not able to believe that his baby sister could ever be testy about anything. Yeah right she had taken after their mother so she had the personality and the temper to rival Piper Halliwell. But he couldn't say anything about that three out of the four people who fit that description were in that apartment at that moment and he was one of them.

Val looked at Chris with her eyes wide like he was stupid for asking her that question "Yes she has been that bad since he has been gone I think she is mad at him for going in the first place but with her I never can be too sure." she rambled on but she stopped when Patty gave her a look they really had to go.

"Chris I love her like a sister but she has been a raving bitch since Ro went out of town. That being said though Val and I have to go before she finds someone to orb her over here." Patty said she took Val's hand and gave everyone a little wave before she orbed them out.

* * *

"Piper what's wrong ? I know that look it means you're worried about something." Phoebe asked her sister they were sitting at their usual booth in P3 not that any of the four Halliwell sisters could do any drinking but Piper just liked to sit and check out how her club was running sometimes.

Piper sighed "I'm just a little worried that maybe we gave the kids too much to handle too fast I mean they are barely twenty-three and twenty at least we were a little older than that when we got thrown into this." she said taking a sip out of the bottle of water that was in front of her on the table.

"But they have something we didn't have they have another power of three to back them up and they have had their powers since birth they know how to use them. I hate to say it but they even work better together than we did." Prue assured her oldest sister who was going to make Jack a neurotic little freak if she didn't stop worrying so much.

"Prue Halliwell I'm begging you don't tell them that they already think they know more than we do which why they don't tell us when they're up to something half the time." Paige pleaded with her sister. The kids might not have always told Piper and Phoebe when they were up to something but most of the time unless they were up to something they knew she would freak out about they told her. She used to let them fight demons during their teenage years she had even taken the older five with her to the underworld a few times so they could get a feel for what they were going to have to be doing.

"Speaking of that I haven't heard from any of the oldest five since this morning meaning they are up to something." Phoebe said she knew the look that her first born had in her eyes earlier she always got that look when she was going to go find trouble to get into.

"That would probably be because your little angel roped the others into doing something they knew they shouldn't be doing Phoebe." Piper informed her she had seen that look in Prue's eyes too.

Paige shook her head she didn't think they were up to anything she had just seen Chris and Henry a few hours earlier and she would have known if they were up to something. "No I don't think they are up to anything Chris and Henry came by to torment me earlier and they weren't acting like they do when they are about to go get into trouble. And if those two weren't involved chances are none of them are up to anything if for no other reason than the others won't go anywhere without them because they need them to be the tiebreaker between Prue and Wyatt." she explained hoping against all hope that she was right and she hadn't been played by them yet again.

Prue nodded in agreement "If anyone is up to anything it's mini me and that is because she is cooking up some way to get Wy and Liz together Piper you and Phoebe both need to relax they are fine. I can't promise that they are sane anymore because Phoebe's little angel has probably drove them all crazy by now." she had even noticed that her niece had an unhealthy obsession with getting the twice blessed and his psychic best friend together not that they didn't drive her nuts because they did but Prue needed to learn to tone it down some.

Phoebe rolled her eyes at her oldest sister "Every last single one of you always has to pick on Ladybug she is not that bad. Prue I know that you are partial to Wyatt because he is you made over but he is just as bad. Piper I won't even try to deny that just because Henry won't say that he has a favorite that it isn't you because it is. But he gets into just as much as Prue does for a while there a couple months ago he was the ringleader of all their little stunts. And Paige don't even get me started on you and Chris that boy orchestrates just as much of their stunts as anyone does. Jake is really the only innocent one out of the oldest five when it comes to that he just goes off alone and does his shit." she rambled on it was always her sweet innocent Prue that got blamed for everything.

Piper laughed at her little sister and shook her head "Pheebs we not saying that any of them are innocent we are just saying that Prue leads them into a lot of messes. Or need I remind of the time your car got stolen ?" she asked arching an eyebrow.

"One time that was one time and I do believe that Wy stole your car once too." Phoebe defended her daughter but it was a hopeless cause Prue was bad and she knew it.

"Need I remind you of the time we had to get them back from the 1980s because someone can't handle her spells ?" Paige asked an amused smirk on her face she loved her oldest niece but the girl was a handful who could get into more trouble then should be humanly possible for one person.

Phoebe threw up her hands in resignation "Alright so maybe you guys are right Prue does rope them into a lot of their stunts but at least they are harmless stunts most of the time." she couldn't argue with her sisters when they were right and they didn't mean anything by it.

"I personally think my niece is a lovely person who you guys don't give enough credit she should be made a saint just for living with all those guys. I for one would want to live with Wyatt and his always trying to be overbearing, Chris with his OCD, or Henry who has been known to ramble on for hours about things that no one cares about I mean honestly the boy gave me a fifteen minute lecture the other day about what went wrong on D-Day." Prue rambled on she loved her nieces and nephews she just wasn't used to all their quirks yet.

"Prue did you ask him what was wrong ?" Paige asked her only to get a look of confusion in response "Sweety the next time he starts spouting off with mind numbing facts like that ask him what's wrong with him that's what he does when something is bothering him." she went on to explain.

Prue looked downcast for a minute "I try with them I really do I'm just not used to all their personality quirks yet. Like I never know when Carly and Val are being serious or not. Or if Mel is being sarcastic." she replied she had missed a lot being dead.

Piper put a hand on her older sister's shoulder. "Prue you just have to get to know them Wyatt, Prue, and Jake are you made over when it comes to their younger siblings. As for Chris and Henry listen to them as little as possible because they are always ready with a sarcastic comment. When Val and Carly's mouths are moving chances are they're not being serious. Mel is my daughter therefore she is always being sarcastic. Patty and Penny are the simple two they come out and say what is on their minds and with Patty it is almost always profanity laced." she explained.

"Don't worry Prue you will get the hang of it they love you though you're their aunt and you weren't there for some of their really bad stunts so you don't except the worse from them the way we do. The oldest five are not as tough as they think they are don't be surprised in one day soon one of them comes to you with a problem they don't want to talk to us about." Phoebe assured her sister.

Paige smiled at the sister she thought she would never get a chance to spend time with like this "And trust us when we say they will get into something they don't want us to know about you just have to know how to handle them and sometimes that means smacking them on the back of the head and telling them to shut the hell up." she joked.

"I love you three girls you know that right ?" Prue asked she knew that they knew but she had to make sure.

Phoebe sighed and rolled her eyes "Yes Prue we know and we love you too." she said a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I'm so sorry that I left you guys to fend for yourselves like that but you did a great job without me Piper your are a better big sister than I can ever hope to be. Pheebs you grew up so much I hardly recognize you sometimes. And Paige you should never think that you have to make up for not being me because you are the one who held this family together when it almost went all to hell literally." Prue said looking at each of her sisters as they spoke. All four Halliwell sisters shared a group hug.

"Oh this is not going to fly at all these out of control pregnancy hormones are for the birds we just so had a total chic moment." Paige groaned it wasn't hard to tell where her kids got their quick wit from.

"Times like these are why we were blessed with a little brother to keep us from having these chic moments and he is no where to be found he is really falling down on the job here." Phoebe said a smirk came to her face.

"Why I thought it was common knowledge that he has been keeping company with a certain charge of a blond headed son of mine. It's in all the rumor mills don't your younger daughters talk to you guys ? Mel has been harping on it for weeks." Piper said like she was a tabloid reporter.

"Parker and Calleigh huh that is interesting from what Andy said the kid has no luck at all with women. As a matter of fact he said he is so shy that he reminds him of Piper when she was younger." Prue informed them.

"Now I'm going to have to pry a little there is no way he can just keep these things from me I'm the cool sister." Paige said indignant she had once again been left out of the loop.

Phoebe smirked at her little sister "Paige you're the only one who thinks of yourself that way. I've even heard talk that Piper is pulling ahead in the cool mom front because she lets a certain half gypsy spend the night with her only daughter."

"Phoebe if you're getting that information that you got that from the same source I heard about Parker from so you should have known too. Val is like you and her older sister she knows everything about everyone. The only way she didn't know that was if he only told Mel which I doubt because he knows those five girls tell each other everything." Piper mused on the subject.

"When your rumor mill spends all their time with their boyfriends like mine do you don't get any of the good information anymore. Carly is at Jason's anytime he is not working and Ricky has become a permanent fixture in my house much like his older brother is always at your house." Paige said going off on a tangent.

"According to my sources Parker is very popular with the ladies who come in the club so no one never knows." Prue said she got the inside scoop from Alan and Jack who worked with Parker and knew everything there was to know about what went on with him at work. It was almost like they were keeping a close eye on him to make sure nothing bad happened to him. They wouldn't tell her why though they only claimed future consequences when she tried to press the issue with them.

Phoebe's face lit up at this bit of news she really did think she had to know everything about everyone which was where her girls got it from. "Your sources being Jack and Al of course I know they tell you things Prue and one day I will get those things out of you and you have no choice in the matter I have my way of making people talk I will bust out the magical lie detector on you and if that doesn't work we have two nephews who are cops and can get anything I want to know out of you. So considered yourself warned." she teased playfully.

"Cool it Nancy Drew down girl don't be so confrontational we'll find out soon enough like we always do. So in the mean time what did Penny and Val say when you told them last night ?" Paige asked.

Phoebe sighed "Penny was happy but me and Val had this huge round because I didn't tell them sooner so she stayed the night with Prue that is the only bad thing about her moving out now her sisters run over there every time they get mad at me or Coop."

"At least neither one of them has a boyfriend with an apartment I look for Mel there before I look for at the manor anymore. But don't worry so much about Val she will come around she is just mad that you actually kept a secret for a change Pheebs." Piper teased her sister lightly trying to reassure her.

"I know but with Val it's just so hard she is eighteen and this is her last year of highschool I'm so afraid that when she gets mad she just going to leave and not come back one day. I don't think I could stand that." Phoebe admitted that was a fear of hers before she found out she was pregnant.

"Pheebs trust us she is not going anywhere not without Carly anyway. She'll come around when you least expect it they always do." Paige said also trying to reassure her sister.

Phoebe still looked unsure of what her sisters were trying to tell her. "Phoebe she will be fine in a couple of days and trust me it will happen just because I am saying it." Prue said putting her foot down with her sister.

Piper smirked over in Prue's direction death hadn't changed her any at all it was them that had gone through all the changes. "Phoebe you better listen Prue has spoken and we all know what happens when you choose not to believe her." she warned in a highly amused tone.

Phoebe sighed and looked at all of her sisters "Alright fine I give in but if she doesn't come around I'm blaming the three of you for this." she relented she couldn't fight them when they made their minds up.

* * *

"As much as I enjoy living dangerously here I really wish you guys would hurry up my dad could come home any minute." Ricky urged he was sitting in the living room of Derek's house and he was in no hurry for all of them to get caught there it wouldn't be a good thing. His dad was the male version of Piper Halliwell.

Patty smiled over at her boyfriend "Relax Snuffy they should be finished any minute and if by some measure of bad luck Uncle Derek should walk in here right now. We can explain that away easy we're all going to the mall that's what we told all our older siblings anyway and trust me when I say they bought it." she assured him as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You know as well as I do that my dad knows when he's being lied to he had years of practice at it with Chuck. I really don't want to be on the receiving end of his temper today I'm too tired." Ricky replied smiling down at her.

Emily walked into the room and made a gagging noise "Alright you guys that is enough you're making me sick here." she protested to their being cuddled up on the couch together like that.

Ricky rolled his eyes he was convinced that having Emily as his baby sister was punishment for something he had done in another life. "Em you're only mad because Jack left to go change his clothes and he didn't ask you to go with him." he shot back at her for the moment it appeared that Jack was the object of her affection.

Emily blushed furiously "Shut up Ricky I don't even like Jack like that I swear I hate you sometimes you stupid ass." she said slapping him on the back of his head.

"We don't have time for you children to be fighting in here Charlie control your boyfriend and I will keep Em on a leash." Penny said as she walked in the room in search of Emily she should have known she was going to be somewhere where she could fight with Ricky or flirt shamelessly with Jack no matter how much she wore she didn't like him.

"I don't control him he is his own person that would be your sister you have me confused with she does control Chuck." Patty informed her cousin a slight smirk on her face she knew that she had complete control over Ricky she just let him think that she didn't.

Emily threw herself down on the couch opposite the one her brother was sitting on she was sick to death of them teasing her about Jack. "See I'm fine I won't hit him again I can't I'm on the other side of the room." she said putting up her hands in a sign of surrender.

Mel walked in the room with her phone held to her ear from the grin on her face it was obvious to everyone that she was talking to Roman. "Baby I miss you and as much as I would love talking to you for the rest of the night I gotta go the girls are waiting on me. I'll see you when you get back bye sweety." she said hanging up. She sat down on the other side of Ricky and sighed. "I can't believe he isn't coming home until tomorrow I miss him." she whined.

"I'm glad to be rid of him for a little while he is a big dumb jerk that gets on my last nerve he thinks just because he's older that he is the boss of me." Ricky rambled on he loved his older brother and sister but he didn't get along with them as well as he got along with Chuck.

"Ok I realize that you miss him Mel but it would take your mind off of him if you were to tell everyone what we found out at the police station." Carly suggested as she came in the room with Val they were all ready to go now all they were waiting on was for Jack and Alan to get back so they could go.

Mel ran her hands through her hair and then she called out "Jack and Alan Halliwell if you two don't get over here in the next five seconds I'm starting without you and this was your idea.".

If nothing else scared the two young men from the future Mel did she had Piper's temper and her personality so her threats were taken seriously. That is why they both orbed in when she called and they were in various states of finishing getting dressed. Alan was buttoning up the last couple of buttons on his shirt and Jack's shoe laces were untied other than that the two of them were ready.

"Sorry we had to steal some clothes from Chris and Henry without them knowing about it so it took us awhile. But we're here now so tell us what you found out." Jack said as he bent down to finish tying his shoes.

"Don't worry about it guys you're here now Mel has just been a little crabby since Roman isn't around to give her any me and him are going to have a long talk about that when he gets back." Carly informed her little brother and her little cousin.

Mel flipped Carly off she was such a smart ass all the time Mel didn't know how Jason put up with her. "I'm not saying that there is demon involved in all of this but this definitely sounds demonic. Everyone who has been arrested after leaving the club has stated that they didn't know what came over them one minute they were fine and the next thing they knew they were thrown into a fit of rage." She explained to them all.

Alan arched an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side he looked like his mother when he did that. "Is there any pattern ?" he asked it was a valid question it might help them pinpoint what was going on.

Mel shook her head "No that is the funny thing that makes me think it isn't demon related. There is no rhyme or reason to these attacks age, sex, and race don't seem to matter. So I don't know it is worth checking out though." she said in resignation she was still holding onto some dim hope that they wouldn't have to do this.

"Lets do this now Carly I suggest that you ask Jason to come along because as far as we know everyone this has happened to has been mortal." Jack suggested he knew that they were all half mortal themselves but whatever it was might not work on them so Jason was they're only choice he couldn't very well suggest that they call D.J. there seemed to be bad blood between him and Mel these days.

"Fine but you guys do know that if he comes D.J. will insist on coming with him to make sure we stay safe." Val threw out there he was just like a cousin to them and he felt the same way about them whatever it was between him and Mel could be worked out later.

"Then we're all agreed lets do this and get out of here before anyone suspects us of doing something that we shouldn't be doing." Ricky pleaded with them again.

Patty laughed at "Alright Snuffy we're going now come on." she said taking his hand so she could orb the both of them.

"Well I don't guess I was going to be given the chance to voice any objections. Jack come on this is your mess you can orb me." Mel ordered holding her hand out to her only younger sibling.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter out of the way and it looks like the younger Halliwells are headed for trouble once again the older five are not going to be happy when they find out about this little stunt. Wyatt and Liz are still tripping down memory lane and it seems that they have worked things out they should be getting out of their own personal hell next chapter. Prue it seems is hell bent on driving everyone crazy and there looks to be no end in sight at least not until she can get Wyatt and Liz together. Parker and Calleigh are starting to develop feelings for each other this might cause problems for them. I hope you guys enjoyed it and until next time please review.


	5. Finding The Groove

Chapter 5:Finding The Groove

Wyatt and Liz sat hugged up on the floor of theater waiting for the next memory to play out before them. They were sitting in a comfortable silence their earlier spat forgotten. Now they were more concerned with getting back at Prue for doing this to them. Liz was laying her head on Wyatt's chest and she was content to listen to his heart beat it had almost lulled her to sleep when the screen flashed again.

_I know that the last memory gave you two some things to think about and hopefully you two have made up by now. You will be happy to know you only have two more of these to go before you can get out of here. Just keep in mind when you are trying to come up with ways to thank me for this that chocolate is my favorite thing in the world._

_Love,_

_Your relationship therapist _

"Wyatt I swear that she thinks she is so cleaver and I can't stand it anymore I'm going to do very unpleasant things to her when we get out of here." Liz raged clenching her hands into fists.

Wyatt chuckled deep in his throat only to have Liz glare up at him for laughing "I know that it's not funny Lizzie but if I didn't laugh I would kill her when I get out of here." he informed her he really didn't want to kill Prue but she was making it hard for him to not be mad at her.

_Act VI _

_Wyatt and Liz_

_Age 19_

_Wyatt was sweating from physical exertion when he sat down on the old Coleman cooler that was sitting there. He was too tired to go in search of a chair at the moment. "Remind me again why we're doing this." he said wiping the sweat off of his face. It had to be the hottest day of the year and they were out in it camping. He was sweating because he had just single handedly put up the tent they were going to be sleeping in. _

"_We are doing this because this is one of our last moments of freedom before real life starts in the fall when we go to college." Liz informed him she was sitting in one of the lawn chairs they had brought with them and she had a umbrella over her to shade her from the sun. _

_Wyatt touched his index finger to his temple and winked at her like he had forgotten "That's right now I remember why we are doing this. I swear you would think that I would be used to this after everything I had to do in boot camp." he replied he had just gotten back recently from navy boot camp and he was even more ripped now than he had been before if that was possible. _

_Liz grinned at him showing off her perfect white teeth. "That was my thinking too which is why I let you set that tent up by yourself had I known you were going to react like this I would have made Chuck help you." She said to him like he was being a big baby who couldn't handle putting up one little tent by himself. _

"_Thanks for thinking of me like that Lizzie I would hate for you to break one of your little nails helping me. But I think Chuck is busy at the moment unloading all the stuff from the car." Wyatt began looking around for his male best friend but he was no where in sight. "Where the hell is Chuck by the way ?" he asked when he couldn't find him. _

_Liz turned in her chair to look in the direction she had last seen Chuck "The last time I saw him he was over by the car but with him you never know." she pointed to where Piper's jeep was parked and then she shrugged there was no telling where Chuck was. _

_Chuck as if he could sense they were worried about him came walking up a moment later with a fourteen year old Prue in his arms. Chris, Henry, and Jake were following close behind him. He was soaked with water for he alone knew what reason. "Prue all you have to do is say you give and I'll put you down." he informed the squirming girl in his arms._

_Wyatt looked at his best friend and his cousin he could only roll his blue eyes at the two of them who had declared open war on each other for some reason so there was no telling what Prue had done to him this time. "Ok now remind me again why we had to bring them with us." he sighed spending a week with three fourteen year olds was not his idea of a good time. In all fairness Henry had just turned fifteen and Chris was seventeen so it wasn't as bad as he was making it out to be. _

"_Because mom didn't want you guys coming up here and staying drunk all week we were sent as your supervision." Chris pointed out to him as if he could forget. _

"_Thank you for reminding me of the Peanut I think it is just about beer time. Halliwell get your fat ass off the cooler and hand me a beer. I would do it but I have my hands full." Chuck said throwing Prue over his shoulder so he would have a free hand. _

_Wyatt got off the cooler and handed a beer to each of his friends and after a moment's hesitation he gave one to Chris too. "I don't think I have to tell you not to tell mom I gave that to you Chris." He said pointedly. _

"_Please Wy he is not stupid Aunt Piper would kill all of us then and no one wants that." Liz held out her beer bottle for him to open it for her which he did she had him whipped and everyone knew it. "And since no one is going to explain I'll ask. Why is Chuck holding Prue hostage ?" she asked thinking that if only Prue were a little older she and Chuck would be an item from the way they liked to nitpick each other. _

"_Prue thought and I concurred that it would be funny if we dumped the water from our cooler on Chuck. Well then she thought it would be a good idea to put him in a headlock so this is what happened." Jake admitted he was a scrawny looking little thing back then he didn't have half the muscles that he had now. And he was at least three inches shorter. _

"Oh shit I was so stupid I should have known then that something was going on between the two of them they never could keep their hands to themselves. And it was it was different than the war Prue and Ro had declared on each other they never flirted the way Prue and Chuck did." Wyatt announced throwing his hands up in the air apparently he was always the last to know everything.

"Wy everyone but you knew even then that the two of them liked each other. I can't believe she had the nerve to show herself in one of these memories after what she did to us." Liz huffed she didn't plan on forgiving Prue for this one for a while.

Wyatt chuckled again and wrapped his arm around Liz "You know Liz that is where all of this started all of us never really hung out together before that camping trip. I was such a jerk to them when we were younger sometimes I wonder how they can stand to be around me." he mused he had never realized until that moment when they had all gotten so close but now he knew.

"Wy we were all jerks to Prue and Jake we tolerated Henry and Chris but we were horrible to those two. Hell now Prue is one of my ex-best friends but we just wrote them off because they were so much younger than us." Liz admitted.

"I guess you might be right Shane just this once though." He said kissing her on top of the head.

Liz grinned up at him "Whatever you say Halliwell whatever you say." she replied to him laying her head back on his chest.

_That night almost predictably Wyatt and Liz were sitting in the same chair Liz was in his lap and she had on his sweatshirt. They were watching with rapt attention as Chris and Henry were attempting to start a fire. _

"_You two boys do know that would be easier if you just poured some gas on it and let Chuck set it off with an energy ball." Prue pointed out she was sitting Chuck's lap aggravating the hell out him._

_Henry turned to glare at his cousin "No Prue, Chris and I are going to start this fire without using magic we know what we're doing. I will have you know we have flames going it just won't ignite as fast as you want it too we have to give it a little time." he informed her his voice was pitchy because it was still in the process of changing. The only thing different about him was his hair was a little longer than the normal buzz cut he kept it in. And he wasn't quite as muscular but he had always been a little bruiser. _

"_Don't listen to Ladybug you and Chris are doing a fine job Hank." Liz called to him._

_Jake looked in the direction of Wyatt and Liz and he muttered something under his breath about them "Well they could do a fine job a little quicker because I have the stuff to make smores here and you damn drunks need to eat something." he said in a huff. _

"_Relax Coop we've got it going now." Chris said he shoved a piece of paper in the fire and watched as the flames began to climb. He and Hank high fived they made a damn good team. _

"_Alright drunk boy what do you want to eat ?" Prue asked Chuck moving to get off his lap so she could get him something to eat. _

"_Whatever you four guys decide to fix will be fine with me." Chuck said slightly slurring his words._

"_Hell yeah we're making stakes then." Henry exclaimed happily. _

"_No you and I are making stakes Wyatt is not allowed anywhere near anything I'm going to eat." Chris replied he didn't want to die of food poisoning. _

_Wyatt flipped his little brother off. "You don't have to worry about that Chris I'm too drunk to try and cook." he announced using drunken logic he couldn't cook anytime. _

"_Wy you can't cook sober but I still love you." Liz said kissing him on top of the head. _

_A little while later after they had all ate and Prue much to Wyatt's dismay had fed Chuck while sitting on his lap they were all just sitting around the fire talking about everything and nothing all at the same time. He and Liz were putting on a display of cuteness that was making everyone else sick. _

_Liz was still sitting on his lap but now she was feeding him a smore because the damn drunk was having trouble eating it on his own. Wyatt looked up at her lovingly "You know I missed this and I missed you while I was gone. I love you Lizzie." he said and it wasn't the booze talking either this was the time when Wyatt had gone through his phase of thinking he might be in love with Liz. _

_Liz bent down and kissed him very chastely on the lips like she had done numerous times before. "I missed you too and I love you more Halliwell." she challenged him. _

_He grinned at her "No I love you way more Shane." he was not going to let her win that argument laying down. _

"_I have to say that I love you more because I would have never left you the way you left me." she pointed out she wasn't going to let him win she never did. _

"_That's why I left I love you so much it hurt to be around you." he argued back. _

_The other five people with them just rolled their eyes. "I have been their best friend for years and I am beginning to think that there is no hope for them." Chuck said shaking his head. _

"_Ah cheer up Chip there is still hope for them I will have them together by the time they are twenty-five if it kills me." Prue assured him and she kissed him on the nose. _

"_The damn stupid asses make me want to kill them." Jake said staring daggers in their direction. _

"_I have one word for you idiots." Henry muttered shaking his head he didn't know how he was going to put up with the two of them for a week._

_Chris nodded his head in agreement "Complete and total idiots Hank complete and total." he agreed with his best friend. _

_Wyatt and Liz didn't ever notice that there was a conversation going on around them because they were too busy staring into each other's eyes to know that anyone else was even around much less talking about them. _

"You know I would really like to know what they meant by that this was coming from Henry with his bad track record and Chris who lets a woman he isn't even dating right now control him." Wyatt huffed a frown coming to his face he wasn't an idiot he thought he knew how he felt but he couldn't be sure right now his empathy was so screwed up thanks to Prue.

"Like you said it's Hank and Chris we might never understand the way the two of them function so it is better if we don't try at all." Liz said logically.

_I knew that you guys had to miss seeing my face so I threw myself in that last one. I'm just trying to remind you of the good times you have had together since highschool and there is no sense in throwing a twenty-three year friendship away over one stupid little fight. One more of these fun things to go and you're done. _

_Love you guys, _

_Prue_

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but she is right Wy we have been friends entirely too long to let one little fight come between us. So I know that I can forgive you if you can forgive me." Liz said looking up at him.

Wyatt smiled down at her "Of course I can forgive you Lizzie I love you too much to stay mad at you." he assured her. Then before either one of them knew what they were doing their lips met for a second time that day. They were too far gone with their empathy to know if this was because they were feeling something for each other or if it was just their messed up empathy.

* * *

Prue was laying on the couch with her feet up in the air and her head was resting on the floor she was bored out of her mind waiting around patiently wasn't one of her strong suits. "Ugh I wonder what the fuck is taking them so long. It shouldn't be this hard to get two people who clearly love each other to admit their own damn feelings." she raged on she had been doing it so often that all the others had lost count of how many times that had been.

"Prue honey they are not some lab rats that you can control they are people you might have to give them time to work this out in their own way." Chuck suggested silently thanking God that he was on the other side of the room because if the glare she sent him was a sign of things to come then he was in deep shit.

"No Prue don't argue with him we might have to let this play out and I know it sucks but that is how the world works sometimes. Unless of course we ask dad for help but we already tried that and this is where the whole lets make Wy jealous idea came from." Jake stopped his sister when she went to open her mouth and protest what Chuck had said.

Prue sat up right on the couch and glared at her little brother "Jake I like to think that I have been very patient with them I have given them at least five years to come around but I swore they would be together by the time they were twenty-five I don't have much time left." she whined she was doing this for their own good and besides it was going to be Christmas soon and no one should have to be alone then. Not that either one of them would actually be alone but in her mind they would be if they weren't together by then.

"Prue let me tell you, you at least have them thinking about their feelings I actually got Lizzie to admit the other day that the crush she had on Wy when she was fifteen might have flared back up. Just give them a little more time before you start getting all drastic." Lilly said hoping to calm the younger woman down some.

Prue's face lit up a the mention of this information and she clapped her hands happily "All it takes is one domino and the rest topple right behind it. Now if only we could get Wyatt to admit his feelings we would be in alright shape." everyone else in the room glared at Lilly she had this information the whole time and she had let Prue ramble on and on.

"Lila Teresa Nicolae you knew that this whole time and you let Prue rant and rave I could kill you right about now." Bianca had a little outburst Prue was even starting to try her patients and she had the patients of a saint.

"B you've seen the mood that she is in right now it wouldn't have made a damn bit of difference to her earlier and then we would still be listening to her rage now." Lilly pointed out shrugging like she could control when Prue had one of her little fits.

Prue looked indignantly at both of her friends "Hey I will have you both know that I am still in the room. I know that I have been bad lately but is only because of what the two of them are doing to my powers. It's not a fun thing to be able to feel all their feelings and it kills me when they don't do anything about it. I'm sorry I know that I have a bitch lately but it's their fault." that was as close as they were going to come to her saying that she was in the wrong.

"Prue you're not telling me anything I don't know my sister gets this big grin on her face anytime she talks about Wyatt and I can feel what she feels for him I'm a empath too. We have to give this thing just a little bit of time but I promise they will come around they have to. They are married in the future we know that much because they had a son together." Troy replied trying his best to calm her down.

Prue sighed she got what they were saying but it didn't mean that she had to like it. Wyatt and Liz had been wreaking havoc on her sanity for years and she just couldn't stand it anymore. "I'll try to tone it down some I can't promise that I'll let it go completely but I'll tone it down." she vowed to them. She didn't know how long she could keep that promise but she would try they couldn't ask much more out of her.

"That is all we ask Prue they will get together or I will personally help you on your next plan to knock some sense into them." Chris assured her he was at his wits end too but he knew how to restrain himself.

"That goes double for me Ladybug I will personally kick their asses I can't take it anymore either." Hank chimed in he was just offering her his support because his eyes were wandering over to Bianca he had things with her to take care of.

* * *

Parker walked down the front steps of P3 he was alone Calleigh had gone home to change and she was going to meet him there. He had barely managed to make it past the bouncer who didn't believe his claim that he worked for Piper he had to show his id and when the guy saw that his last name was Halliwell he let him in. His plan of just sitting at the bar and waiting for Calleigh to show up was shot all to hell when he heard someone let out a loud whistle and call his name. He turned in the direction that the voice had come from and saw all four of his sisters sitting their usual booth Phoebe was beaming at him with a huge smile on her face there was no doubt in his mind that she had been the one who whistled at him.

Now there was no way he could pretend like he hadn't seen them he took a deep breath and walked over to his sisters. He pulled up a chair from another table and sat down in it. He at first was going to sit in it backwards but he saw the look that he had got from Piper and thought better of it. As she had told him numerous times gentlemen don't sit like that. "Hey guys." he said by way of greeting.

"Right back at you Dimples." Paige said a cheeky grin on her face.

Parker threw up his hands "Which one of my darling nieces told you about that ?" he asked in exasperation he secretly loved that nickname because it had been the first one his family had given him that made him feel like he really belonged.

"Carly is a major button pusher and she knows that you don't like it and that is all she ever calls you." Paige explained matter factly. Parker nodded his head in understanding.

"So Parker where have you been tonight ? It looks like you raided someone's closet I've seen your clothes you don't own a tie." Prue asked arching an eyebrow at her only brother.

"I was out and I borrowed these clothes from dad." Parker answered cryptically his sisters didn't have to know about every move he made.

Phoebe leaned closer to him bracing her weight on her elbows "Good answer you were out. It wasn't by chance with a certain half valkyrie was it ?" she asked broad grin on her face which was only inches from his.

Parker raised an eyebrow "Back off some Lois Lane you writing a book or what ? I swear those five girls talk too much. Yes I was with Calleigh and no nothing happened." He answered knowing what questions his sister was going to ask him.

"Holy shit kid you sounded just like Piper and Paige when you said that. It turns out I misjudged you it's about time someone called Phoebe on being a nosey ass." Prue said laughing but Phoebe didn't find it as funny as she did.

"No you two are not doing this right now I can't take it and it isn't funny two grown ass women who still fight the way you guys do." Piper warned them when she saw that Phoebe was going to say something smart ass to Prue.

"Yes mom." Phoebe and Prue said in unison before they dissolved into a giggling fit.

Piper shot both of them a look Phoebe should know better than Prue did not to piss her off when she was pregnant. "If I were you two I would cool it right about now you know as well as I do that this isn't the time to piss Piper off." Paige advised them and Prue stuck her tongue out at her baby sister.

Parker chuckled at how child like his older sisters were acting and he was supposed to be the baby of the family. "Don't make me have to get your husbands down here to separate you four." he said jokingly his brown eyes lighting up.

"Parker you know that we are not scared of those four even if Henry does have the connections to have us all arrested." Paige pointed out the boy really needed to work on his threats they just didn't hold water.

Parker stood up and gave them a mock bow "Forgive me if I miss spoke I seemed to have forgotten that my sincerest apologies." he said sarcastically he had definitely gotten Paige and Piper's personalities while he was fiercely loyal like Prue and bit of a free spirt like Phoebe.

"Sarcasm is my department I will not have you stealing my thunder thank you very much Dimples." Piper shot back at him the poor kid had too much of her in him for his own good.

Parker groaned the damn madness never ended when he was around these women they drove him nuts this was just another thing to add to the list of ways they were trying to make him crazy. "Only my five younger nieces can call me that and only because they won't not." he informed them crossing his arms over his chest.

Prue shot him a smirk "We're your big sisters and we get to call you whatever we want sorry buddy there is not a damn thing you can do about it. And the whole being stubborn crossing your arms over your chest is my move you shameless thief." she joked with him he was fun to give a hard time and he really was growing on her.

"Aw P.J. that is so sweet had I known you were going to be with your sisters I would have brought my camera." Calleigh said sneaking up behind him she had changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Now she was also wearing a pair of tennis shoes and her feet thanked her for it by no longer screaming in protest.

Parker turned his neck to glare at her "I told you about calling me P.J. once today Cal and I don't think it's funny hell I don't even know what it stands for." he ranted he was so related to Phoebe .Trying to be a gentleman like Piper was teaching him he got up and gave his chair to Calleigh while he got a new one. "Do you want anything to drink because I can go get you something." he said placing his chair next to hers.

"Surprise me you're a bartender I trust your judgment." Calleigh replied and sent him off with a wave of her hand.

"So Calleigh what is with you and my little brother ?" Phoebe asked her bluntly she had to know if Parker was having a relationship it was her right as his older sister to know.

"Nothing is with us Phoebe he is just my really good friend I haven't had one of those in a while. And besides that he ignores all the signals I send out so I don't have much of a choice on this one he is totally blind to the ways of women." Calleigh replied just as bluntly.

"Oh sweety you can blame that one on our dad that is where he gets it, it has to be coyness is not a Halliwell trait we see what we want and we go for it." Prue explained to her.

"No his problem is that he is a man none of them know how to pick up the signals. You have to come right and out and say what is on your mind with them." Calleigh said thoughtfully. She had tried everything with Parker just to see if he was interested and still she got no response out of him.

"While I whole heartedly agree with that statement I am going to have to ask you if you have ever met my grandmother." Paige said Calleigh had sounded exactly like Grams when she said that.

Piper chuckled at her sister "She did sound a little like Grams." she gave Calleigh a small smile.

"I take it that your grandmother hates men because the way Henry talks about her she must be pretty bad." Calleigh replied smiling back at Piper.

"You have no idea Grams was married five times and to say that she is not very fond of men would be an understatement." Phoebe chimed in as Parker came back to the table holding a tray full of drinks.

"I don't think I want to know why you're talking about Grams so I won't ask." he said sitting the tray down on the table. "Now lets see if I got this right, orange juice, cranberry juice, pineapple juice, and apple juice." he set a drink in front of each one of his sisters and then he handed a glass to Calleigh that had a huge chunk of pineapple on the rim and an umbrella in it. "So how did I do ?" he asked setting a beer in front of himself.

"You did a damn good job I'm not sure how you remembered all that." Prue said and then she gave Phoebe a look of disbelief "Really Pheebs apple juice what are we like five now ?" she asked sarcastically.

Phoebe stuck her tongue out at Prue in retaliation "No apparently Prue you and Phoebe are about two. While Paige and I are the grownups." Piper replied shaking her head at her two sisters.

"Actually smart ass since Calleigh and Parker are the ones drinking I think that makes them the grown ups." Prue pointed out narrowing her eyes playfully at her sister.

"Cal what's the verdict do you like it ?" Parker asked turning to face her.

Calleigh picked up her drink and took a sip out of her straw before answering him. "Parker that is really good what is it?"

"That would be the Victor Halliwell Jr special I'm the only one who knows what's in it and I plan on taking the secret to my death bed." Parker said solemnly.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this because it will only go to your head but in addition to being an amazing dancer you're not a half bad bartender either." Calleigh said looking at him out from underneath her lashes. Only to sigh when his reaction to her statement and actions was to blush and smile so that his dimples showed.

"So that is why Parker is dressed like an undertaker you made him go dancing ?" Phoebe asked her eyebrow arched and her face lit up with mirth.

"Yes I got him to go dancing with me and he isn't as bad a dancer as he says he is. He doesn't realize I just did it for his own good Prue insists on setting him up on dates so he needed a few extra lessons." Calleigh explained ignoring Parker when he groaned at the mention of his oldest niece.

"Calleigh I already told you not to even mention her name she is giving me a break right now because she is so focused on Wyatt and Liz. I swear I think she might have ears everywhere and if we mention her then she'll start in on me again." Parker sounded super paranoid when he said things like that but he couldn't help it Prue had been torturing him for the better part of a month now with all the dates.

Calleigh smiled at him and pinched his cheek "And I told you that you had nothing to worry about right now Prue is obviously occupied with Wyatt and Liz today. Trust me she has to be or Wyatt would have already checked up on me." she assured him laughing at the way he was blushing.

"I know I think it is very odd I haven't at least heard from the overprotective jerk he calls me twice a day. And miss nosey ass is obviously busy too or she would be on me to go out with some new girl." Parker said shrugging.

"Parker you shouldn't talk about Prue and Phoebe like that they are sitting right here." Paige scolded him playfully.

"I am not an overprotective jerk Paige I only look out for you for your own good." Prue protested with her youngest sister.

Phoebe looked indignantly at Paige for even suggesting that she might be nosey. "And I am not a nosey ass I'm an advice columnist it is my job to ask questions." she said putting her foot down on the subject.

Piper rolled her eyes both her sisters were where Prue and Wyatt got it from "Please you two spare me the denials Prue , Wyatt gets his protective streak from you. And Phoebe your oldest daughter feels that she has to know everything about everyone just like you do." she pointed out logically she was taking up her post as a middle child once again even though Phoebe was the middle child.

Parker stood up and offered his hand to Calleigh he didn't want to be around to witness another of the epic Halliwell sister fights. "That would be our cue to go dance." he said pulling her to her feet and they made their way out onto the dance floor just as the DJ put a slow song on.

Calleigh closed the distance between her and Parker so that she could lay her head on his shoulder. "You know for a guy who says he can't dance you are very light on your feet." She said feeling her body melt into his as they spun round and round on the dance floor.

Parker looked down at her "Thanks you're not half bad yourself." he replied he was once again ignoring all the signals she was sending him. And what was worse it was obvious to him what she was doing but he wasn't sure he was ready to get into another relationship after the way the last one had ended.

Calleigh sighed she was so sick and tired of trying to get him to respond to her signals it was like he had no brain or something he would have had to be blind not to see that she was openly flirting with him. _Jesus what do I have to do to get his attention ? A strip tease ? No he would only blush and look away. It shouldn't be this hard to get him to make a move. _She thought to herself. "Parker could you be anymore blind ?" she asked him only to see the look of confusion appear on his face.

"Calleigh I don't know what you're talking about." Parker admitted wondering what he had done wrong now. It seemed like he was always pissing her off about something.

Calleigh sighed "Of course you don't." she said simply this was getting to be a chore. _He is seriously more dense than even Wyatt if that is at all possible. _She looked up at him and saw that he was staring down at her expecting an answer. _This is ridiculous I've never had to work this hard to get a man to notice me before. _"You know what fuck it." she announced she stared deeply into his brown eyes and closed the gap between their faces. After what seemed like and eternity she pressed her lips to his passionately.

Parker stood there in shock for a moment before his instincts kicked in and he kissed her back he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He was content to get lost in the moment all the protests he had about why he shouldn't be doing this died before he could think to open his mouth to speak.

* * *

"Ok so let me get this straight you're using me and Jackson as your lab rats to see if you actually have a demon or not ?" D.J. Morris more or less asked they were sitting in a booth at Hex.

Mel sighed "D.J. you're the one who insisted on coming so I don't want to hear you bitch about it now." she shot back at him she was pissed that he was acting like he was mad at her and she had no clue what she could have done to piss him off.

"Someone has to look out for you if you guys insist on not telling your older brothers. I personally can understand not telling Prue I had lunch with her the other day and she was obsessing again but you should really tell the guys when you're up to something like this." D.J. informed her as if she should have thought about.

Val rubbed her temples the two of them were killing her slowly with their emotions she had enough just trying to deal with her own emotions right now much less theirs. "Ok both of you calm the fuck down you're giving me a headache. D.J. if you will notice we didn't come without telling anyone Jack and Al are with us and they are older so we're good." she said holding out her hands to stop them from arguing anymore.

"Mel seriously you need to calm down telekinesis is not easy to handle when your pissed. Trust me I know I'm the bad tempered twin." Patty said putting her hand on top of her cousin's to calm her down."

"So what do we have to do ?" Jason asked he seriously didn't need those two having a fight the thought of being demon bait was the only thing he could handle at the moment.

Carly leaned over and kissed him on the nose "That is a very good question babe and the two who have the answer to that are no where to be found go figure." she said shrugging those two little jerks had drug them into this and now they had pulled a disappearing act on them.

"I still say that we shouldn't have drug Penny and Em into this I don't like putting them in danger unless we have to." Ricky said running his hands through his short dark hair. He really didn't like putting his baby sister in harm's way both because he worried about her and because Chuck, Roman, and Lilly would take turns killing him if he let anything happen to her.

"Ricky I'm a big girl now I don't need you to take care of me I can fight my own battles thank you very much." Emily said shooting her brother a death glare she didn't always need him thinking he had to look after her not that he could keep on eye on her anyway his eyes were always on Patty.

"No Em Ricky was right we shouldn't have brought you and Penny into this Prue will personally kill me if she ever finds out I let Penny come along to a place like this never mind some of the things she used to do at our age." Val said she wasn't in love with the idea of her little sister being with them she was way too young still. But they had no other choice they couldn't just leave her and Emily behind their parents would have known that they were for sure up to something if they had.

"I think that Jake might have a hand in killing you too you know Penny is his girl after all." Carly reminded Val not that she needed any reminding that her brother would flip his lid over this stunt. The plan was for them to never know that they went on this little expedition.

"That's it I gave Al and Jack time to get their asses over here now I'm going to go looking for them." Penny flared as she got up from the booth with Emily in tow those two did everything together that was what got them into a lot of trouble.

"Penny be careful please I'm begging you, you won't be the one who has to face the wrath of Prue if something happens to you." Val begged her she really didn't want to be on her older sister's bad side right about now.

"Yeah I got it don't worry so much woman." Penny shot back at her sister as she walked away swaying her hips hoping to catch the attention of a guy or two along the way.

"Something tells me that was a horrible idea we are going to pay for later." Ricky said throwing his hands up in the air his little sister made his job of protecting her so much harder than it had to be.

"With those two of course we will Snuffy they can't seem to stay out of trouble to save their lives." Patty said smiling at him.

"So not helping right now Charlie." he replied banging his head lightly on the table.

"Ok Mr. Doom and Gloom what the hell is the matter with you, you have been in this mood for days ?" Carly asked her sister's boyfriend Ricky was not normally one to be in a bad mood all of the time so something was up this wasn't like him.

"Ugh Carly don't ask I rather not talk about it right now lets just say that I would like to kill my brother he is being obsessive right now and won't let me get any sleep." Ricky answered without saying which brother their was a very good reason for that because it would start something he rather not be in the middle of.

"Ricky there has to be something wrong with you and both of your brothers you're all going out with Halliwell women after all." D.J. said smirking at him and he got a death glare from all the young women sitting at the table with him.

* * *

Jack and Alan currently found themselves in a little bit of trouble to be fair that was an understatement they were in a lot of trouble and they didn't know how they were going to get out of it their sisters and cousins had no idea where they were at the minute meaning they weren't likely to come and rescue them.

"This is great Al this is one for the record books. I swear this is the last time we go on your gut feeling it always gets us in trouble." Jack groaned throwing his head back the things his cousin managed to get him into were legendary for being stupid.

Alan looked at his younger cousin incredulously "You're blaming this mess on me this is not my fault I would suggest that you maybe try blaming the demon that did this to us." He pointed out logically there was no way that this could be his fault he didn't want to be where they were anymore than he did.

The two young men from the future were in the basement storeroom of Hex the only problem was that they were chained to the wall and as luck would have it there was no way for them to orb out of their chains. There was no way they were going to get out of this without being rescued and they would never hear the end of it.

Jack narrowed his gray blue eyes at his cousin "Hell yes I'm blaming this shit on you, you're the one who wouldn't just let that damn gut feeling of yours alone. Although I must be stupid for going along with you when I know those feelings of yours get us into more trouble than I care to think about."

Al rolled his eyes "Here is an idea for you Jack stop blaming me and start thinking of ways we can get out of here without having the girls come down here and save us. "He replied sarcastically.

"Sure let me get right on that one Al just let me get in my pocket and get my lock picks," he patted his shirt pocket he had enough chain to do that. " oh damn the luck I left those in my other clothes." his sarcasm wasn't helping matters any but it made him feel slightly better.

"Jack I know you can't help it because you're Aunt Piper's son but I could do with a little less sarcasm right now. Either help me come up with a way to get out of here or shut your stupid ass mouth." Alan ordered as calmly as he could his cousin was testing his limits right now.

Jack opened his mouth like he was going to speak and then he closed it and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hey Al maybe you could get one of the twitches using your telepathy." he suggested it was an idea.

Alan shook his head no "I doubt it would work our telepathy only works between us because we have strong bond. Their bond isn't with us it's with the little versions of us," he said dismissing the idea "and I don't think it would be a very good idea to call the girls down here and put them in more danger than they are already in." this may have been partly his idea but he wasn't going to put those girls in danger just to rescue himself that would be selfish of him.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes Alan Halliwell was a very hard man to please sometimes. " Well we can't orb or otherwise use our powers to get out of here so I'm running out of ideas other than that one." he said he didn't know what else to try.

The metal door to the room they were in opened letting in a small sliver of light before Alan got a chance to answer him. two burly bouncer looking types walked into the room dragging Penny and Emily with them the two of them appeared to be passed out. "I swear if you did anything to hurt them when I get out of here I'm going to kill you." Alan threatened struggling against his chains.

"I won't be as nice as him I won't just kill you I will torture you first if you touched one hair on their heads." Jack seethed trying to break free of his bonds he wished that one of his powers was super strength.

Neither one of the big men paid any attention to the two young men chained to the wall as the chained Penny and Emily on either side of Jack and Alan before they walked back out leaving the four in the dark again.

Jack looked to his left and he could make out that Emily was breathing and breathed a sigh of relief. "Em is alright what about Penny ?" he asked fearing for his cousin who had been through a lot lately and the last thing she needed was to wake up chained to a wall it would bring up bad memories for her.

Alan looked to his right and saw that Penny too was still breathing he hoped that she stayed out of it for awhile. "Penny is fine but we're going to be in deep shit when we get out of here for letting those two come along we should have made them stay home." he said mentally cursing himself for not thinking this all the way through before he decided they had to act they hadn't even brought any potions with them.

Jack threw up his hands the best he could with the fetters that held him to the wall. "That is the story of our lives we don't always think things through all the way and then things like this happen. We'll find a way out of this we always do I just don't know how we will do it this time." he sighed and leaned his head against the wall.

Alan gave him an encouraging smile "Yeah you got that right Jack we've been through tougher scrapes than this before and got out of them granted we always had Paige to come bail us out but we've got even better than that right now we've got the people who trained her to come save us." he sounded a lot more hopeful than he felt but he couldn't give up they still had a job to do when they got out of there.

"You just had to bring up that pain in the ass right now she would kill us for getting ourselves caught. I can hear her calling us stupid asses right now." Jack replied his eyes watering a little he missed home and the hopelessness of the situation was getting to him more than he wanted to admit.

"Sorry I've just been thinking about home a lot since Victor showed up. I shouldn't have brought that up right now but you know me my timing sucks it always has. I'm glad I have you here though I don't know how Chris did it all by himself without telling the aunts who he was." Alan rambled on his mother coming out in him.

Jack scoffed "Don't pay attention to me right now Al I'm just being a whiney little bitch we'll get out of here and fix the future don't worry. We just have to find a way to get someone to save us." he assured his cousin he had to stay positive they had Emily and Penny to worry about now.

"Yeah I bet the calvary is on the way right now." Alan agreed and shuddering at the thought their big brothers were going to kill them. He felt more sorry for Jack though because he had Wyatt to deal with at least Henry would yell at him and then shut up. Not Wyatt he would go on and on until you couldn't stand to hear him anymore.

* * *

Liz pulled away from Wyatt and looked longingly into his eyes "Wy we should stop before we do something we regret." she said she wasn't going to deny that she liked kissing him but something about it didn't feel right to her.

Wyatt looked at her out of breath from all the kissing they had been doing "You're right I'm sorry I should have never done that. It was my empathy talking." he replied putting a little distance between their bodies so he didn't give into his temptations and kiss her again.

Liz gave him a shy smile "It's ok Wy my empathy is out of whack too we've been through a lot today but this can stay between me and you." she assured him scooting closer to him she didn't want things to get weird between them because of this.

Wyatt wrapped his arm around her shoulders "Prue would have a field day if she knew that we kissed. This is all her fault by the way I am so letting her have it when we get out of here." he shook his head leave it to his half cupid pain in the ass cousin to put him on emotional overload so that even he didn't know what he was feeling anymore.

"At least we're almost out of here I just wish we could see this last memory so we can move on." Liz whined and as if on cue the screen flashed.

_I know that by now you are both dying to get out of here this is the last memory I promise. But I want you two to remember this experience the next time you decide to say mean things to each other I will not hesitate to do this again._

_Love, _

_ Prue_

_Act VII_

_Wyatt and Liz_

_Age 21_

"I don't know about you Lizzie but I'm not very fond of Prue right now." Wyatt said when he saw the way his cousin had signed her letter to them.

"I loathe and despise Prue right now I can only think about killing her it is so bad." Liz raged she wasn't a violent person unless she was pushed and Prue had pushed her well past that point.

_Wyatt was laid up in a hospital bed with his right leg up in a sling he had about a weeks worth of beard on his face and he felt dirty all over. He couldn't remember ever being in that much pain in his entire life not even after a hard demon fight. His body ached all over nothing more so than his knee. To top everything else off he was bored out of his mind and left him way too much time to let his imagination run rampant. He shuddered slightly when he thought about the way his mother would have reacted when they told her he had been hurt. _

_He could only hope that he would one day be let out of the manor again once he got his ass out of the hospital. At the moment more than anything he wanted to get out of the hospital gown that he was in. He craved one of his old sweat shirts and a pair of gym shorts because they wouldn't bother his knee. _

_As much as he hated to admit it being twice blessed and all but at the moment he really wanted his mommy there to make him feel better. Wyatt knew that it sounded childish but he needed Piper to be there with him and even more than he needed Piper he needed to see his Lizzie that would make him feel better for sure. _

_A small but mean looking orderly pushed the door to Wyatt's room open and barked "Halliwell you got visitors you feel up to seeing them ?" he asked but that was a question he didn't have to ask Wyatt needed visitors more than anything at the moment. _

"_Hell yes I feel up to seeing visitors unless of course it is the nurse from hell in which case take her to torture someone else who doesn't feel like they're dying." Wyatt answered back sarcastically. _

"Oh yeah I hate Prue so much right now that isn't even funny." Wyatt said nodding his head in agreement with himself she just had to rub it in that he used to have two good knees.

"Ah Wy I know you miss having both good knees but it will be ok I promise." Liz smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Whatever you say Shane." he smiled back at her and he rested his head on top of hers.

"_Watch your mouth young man," Piper said walking into the room with Chris, Leo, and Mel trailing behind her. She rushed to him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug and then she smiled at him teary eyed before kissing him all over his face. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell don't you ever scare me like that again I have never been so afraid in my entire life as I was when they told me you got hurt." she ordered him and then she started fussing over him and fixing his pillows. _

_Wyatt smiled when he saw his mother she always knew just when he needed her the most. "I won't mom this hasn't been fun for me either my leg is in a sling and I have a nurse who makes any demon I have ever faced look like a kitten. Hell she even makes Grams look nice." he rambled he had never been so glad to see his family in his entire life. _

_Leo walked over and kissed his son in the center of his forehead "Hey buddy we have all been really worried about you I wish you wouldn't do things to scare us." he pleaded with his first born. _

_Chris waited for his parents to step back before he made his way over to the side of the bed "Yeah Wy you have no idea what mom has been like since she found out and I was the one who had to tell her thank you very much for that you blond headed jack ass." he said in mock anger before he hugged his big brother. Piper frowned at both her boys she hadn't been that bad it was her right as a mother to worry about her children._

_Wyatt just smiled bigger at his little brother "_ _Sorry about that little bro but I couldn't have them calling her so I gave them your number in case something like this happened. I didn't want to unleash mom on the navy they don't know how to handle her you do." he chuckled for the first time in days. Piper shot him a warning look but he didn't pay any attention to her instead he looked at his baby sister. "What about you Lyn don't I get a hug from you ?" he asked giving her his sad puppy dog face. _

_Melinda moved to her brother's bedside and pulled him into a hug she had tears streaming down her face. "I thought that you got killed you jerk don't ever do that to me again I need both my big brothers." she said finally pulling away from him after a moment. _

"_Mel I'm sorry I didn't do this on purpose trust me I wouldn't have done what I did if I knew I was going to be in this much pain." Wyatt replied looking over her shoulder trying to see who all was in the room with him. A look of disappointment crossed his face when he didn't see Liz anywhere he was hoping that she would come see him. "So where is everyone ? I expected aunts in here smothering the hell out of me." he asked trying his best to conceal his disappointment. _

"_They will be here later you're Aunt Phoebe is very upset with you so don't expect to get too much sympathy from her." Piper explained to him Wyatt could tell from the look on her face that she was only kidding. Wyatt was his Aunt Phoebe's boy just like Chris was Paige's boy. She and Coop were his favorite aunt and uncle. _

"_Chris how is Lizzie ?" he asked hoping they passed it off as idle curiosity_

_Chris shook his head and chuckled here he was in a sling with a cast on his leg and he was worried about Liz that was so typical of the two of them. "She is super pissed off with you right now so pissed in fact she didn't trust herself to come because she said she would kill you." Wyatt's face dropped at that news and Piper gave her youngest son a disapproving look._

"Always with the jokes I don't know who is worse Chris or Hen. They joke at the most inappropriate times." Wyatt shook his head that had pissed him off to no end he had wanted to see Liz so badly and Chris had done that to him.

Liz put an indignant look on her face "I can't believe that you actually believed him you know that I would never do that to you Wyatt. I would have shown up if it meant I had to crawl across broken glass to see you." it should have been evident to him how much he meant to her.

Wyatt scoffed "Liz I was so doped up for the pain at that point I barely knew what planet I was on so of course I believed him it's not my fault my little brother is a convincing liar." he defended himself.

"You're very lucky then Mr Halliwell because I was about to announce that Chris took over your spot as my other male best friend." Liz joked and then she laughed when she saw the pissed off look that came across Wyatt's handsome face.

"_Wy what's wrong big guy ?" Leo asked when he saw the look on his son's face he was having a premature senior moment he should have known he looked that way over Liz. _

_Wyatt shook his head and quickly lied "I'm just not feeling so good right now some of the painkillers they give me make my head hurt funny I know they're supposed to take the pain away." he rambled like he always did when he was lying. _

"_If that's the case I'll tell who's out in the hall to go away and come back later." Piper said trying hard to suppress a grin. _

_Wyatt's face lit up at the thought of more visitors probably Chuck or one of his aunts "No mom don't do that to me I can see more people." he said sounding very eager. _

_Leo chuckled at him "Well in that case we will all go out in the hall and let you guys had some time alone." he kissed him again before they all walked out into the hall. _

_Wyatt had himself all geared up to see Chuck so he put his best tough guy face on. When he saw who walked into the room his face lit up and he felt his throat tighten. Hot tears sprang to his eyes he was going to kill Chris for pulling his chain like that when he was down. _

"_Hey Wy." Liz said softly as she walked over to his bed she just stood there a moment trying to get her emotions under control. _

"_Hey Lizzie." he replied just as softly he didn't want her to hear his voice breaking. _

_Liz threw her arms around him "Oh Wuevy Bear I was so scared that you weren't going to be ok." she cried letting tears run down her face. _

"_Lizzie I was scared that I wasn't ever going to see you again I'll never ever scare you like that again I promise." Wyatt was letting the tears roll down his face now too. Liz brought her hand up to his face and used her thumb to gently wipe the tears from his face. _

_Liz composed herself for a moment before she spoke to him again "You better never scare me like this again I had to be talked out of killing you it took Chris and Uncle Leo to convince me and Aunt Piper that we couldn't kill you." she laughed through her tears. _

"_If you killed me you would have no one to watch movies with you anymore you know you have to beg everyone else. Besides that I'm the only one who will watch those sappy love films with you." Wyatt grinned so wide that is actually hurt his face but he didn't care all he cared about was that Liz was there. _

_Liz sighed in resignation "You drive a hard bargain but if I killed you I would have brought you back I'm not so cruel as to leave you on the mercy of Grams. Your mother however is another matter and don't get me started on Aunt Phoebe she cried for two days." she informed him she however left out the part where she and Phoebe had been on a crying jag together for two days they had blamed it on empathy but they both knew it was a lie. _

"_That is Aunt Phoebe for you Lizzie I'm her favorite nephew." he said in a very cocky tone for someone who was laid up with a busted knee. _

_It was Liz's turn to scoff at him "Please she didn't have much of a choice in the matter Aunt Paige had already claimed Chris and Aunt Piper claimed Hank so that only left you smart ass." she smirked at him she missed their playful banter. _

"_Whatever Liz I'm Uncle Coop's favorite too." he stuck his tongue out at her and then his face lit up. "Ow." he yelled out pretending to be in pain. _

_Liz looked at him concerned "Where does it hurt Wy ?" she asked and he held up his right index finger that had a band aid on it. "Do you want me to kiss it and make it better ?" she asked sweetly and he nodded his head pitifully. She took his finger in both her hands and kissed it softly. _

_Wyatt then pointed to his knee and she bent over to kiss that as well next he pointed to his cheek which she kissed. "It hurts here too Lizzie." he said pointing to his lips. _

_Liz smiled and shook her head at him "Oh Wy you are such a mess." but she leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips a current of electricity passed between them. "Is that all better now ?" she asked when she pulled away from him. _

"_Much better thank you Lizzie." he said in his best little boy voice. _

"_Good I'm glad that you feel better now Wy." She said very sweetly. _

"You were always such a ham Wy I can't believe I fell for that." Liz said shoving him playfully.

Wyatt shrugged his shoulders "You only fell for it because you wanted to kiss me." he said being cocky again it was what he and Jake did best.

"Well if memory serves and mine always does what happens next is all your fault." she replied he was hopeless sometimes.

_Wyatt's leg was now laying on the bed which he was sitting up in while Liz fed him some soup. He was going to feed himself but she had insisted on feeding him and he didn't protest. _

"_Wyatt keep your head still so I can feed you without getting this all over. I swear I didn't know I was feeding a baby I should have had Aunt Piper bring you a bib." Liz said as she lifted another spoonful of soup to his mouth. _

_Wyatt did what she said and took the spoon into his mouth like a good boy. "Hey Lizzie I didn't say this before but I love you." he said batting his eyes at her. _

_Liz could only shake her head at him "I love you too Wy." she replied he knew that she shouldn't have to tell him that. _

"_Liz, Dean isn't going to get mad that you're here with me is he ?" Wyatt asked it was the first time that he had thought of her fiancé. _

_Liz shook her head no "No he knows that I came and he knows how worried I was about you he is fine with this and if he isn't I don't care I love you too much not to come see you when you're hurt." she assured him. _

"_Hey Lizzie." Wyatt said again he knew it got on her nerves when he did that to her a bunch of times in a row. _

_Liz let out an exasperated sigh "Yes Wy." she answered him he knew just what buttons to push with her to set her off. _

"_It hurts here again." he replied pointing at his lips. _

_Liz knew that she probably shouldn't but she leaned over and kissed him again but this time he pulled her closer to him and really kissed her. Liz didn't stop him like she should have but she wasn't sure that she wanted to stop him and that scared the hell out of her. _

_Wyatt pulled away from her a goofy grin on his face "I'm sorry Lizzie I just had to do that a couple of years ago I had this crush on you and I promised myself that if I lived through this I would find a way to really kiss you." he explained. _

_Liz too had the same goofy grin on her face "It's ok Wy I understand you don't have to be sorry." she assured him she sure as hell wasn't sorry so he didn't need to be. _

"Ha see I told you totally your fault." Liz said smugly smirking at Wyatt she had been right yet again.

"Yeah I know don't be so smug you're acting like Coop right now and we're mad at him too. So just watch the rest of this so we can get the hell out of here." Wyatt instructed her one of these days he was going to prove her wrong and he was going to be very pleased with himself when that day finally came but until then he had to suffer with her always being right it was almost too much for one man to be able to withstand.

"Wy I think you might be mad because I was right again." Liz teased him when she saw the look that was on his face.

"Damn it Shane I don't know how many times I have told you to stay out of my head there are some things that I need to be private my thoughts are one of them." Wyatt said in mock anger knowing that she knew there was no way he could ever really be mad at her.

"But Wy there is nothing there so there isn't much for me to find out you're not really a thinker." she shot back managing to one up him yet again. The scowl that he plastered on his face was reward enough for her. She had done her job right yet again she could piss Wyatt off by barely lifting a finger.

"One of these days Lizzie I'm really going to get you good and then you will know how I feel all the time when you do these things to me." Wyatt shook his head she was so much more clever than he was sometimes. He often thought one of her powers was the ability to turn his brain to mush.

"_No Lizzie I shouldn't have kissed you like that you're getting married and I know better but I am just so glad to see you. I really thought that I was never going to see you again." Wyatt apologized again. But Liz put a finger to his lips. _

"_It really is ok Wyatt no one but me and you ever has to know about this I'm not going to tell Dean or anyone else. And for the record Wy a team of wild horses couldn't have kept me from coming to see you. You will never have to worry about not seeing me again I'll always be right here for you." she assured him_ as she looked lovingly into his eyes.

"_I really am glad to see you, you will never know how much I have missed you. Having a movie night without you just is not any fun at all." he said giving her a broad grin. _

"_I am shocked and appalled that you had a movie night without me it serves you right now having any fun." Liz said indignantly no one knew how to have a movie night the way she did._

_Wyatt scoffed at her "Don't be like that I bet that you, Chuck, Chris, and Troy have had plenty of movie nights without me." he countered her and she just smirked back at him. _

"_At least I kept it within the gang though." she shot back and he had nothing to say to that she had bested him yet again. _

_Wyatt smirked he was going to get her good this time "Hey Lizzie," she glared at him. "I really love you." he said and her eyes softened. _

"_I really love you too Wuevy Bear." she replied kissing him on top of the head. _

_Neither of them had noticed Mel come in to check up on them "Yup Chris is right complete and total idiots." she muttered to herself walking back out the door._

_And this concludes the end of our journey hopefully you two have made up and you can just go if not you will stay here until you have. Anyway you two have always been friends and you always will be. No more fighting between the two of you are I will send you right back here. I hope that you are coming up with nice ways to think me. _

_Love you bunches, _

_Ladybug_

"I know a few people that I'm going after for those complete and total idiots comments." Wyatt said as the lights in the theater came up and the only door in the place opened.

"Wy I know I'm pissed too but lets get out that door so we can get started on OKP." Liz said pulling him by the hand towards the door.

Wyatt got a confused look on his face as he moved quickly to keep up with Liz. "Lizzie what is OKP ?" he asked afraid that maybe they had been in there too long and it had done something to her brain.

Liz looked at him hard "Operation Kill Prue." she answered as she pulled him through the door. They stepped out into a black abyss that slowly faded away to reveal the store room at P3. "Oh thank God I never thought I would be so happy to see this store room." she said hugging herself.

Wyatt put out his hand for Liz to take "Come on we're going to have drink I can't face Prudence right now I'm too mad." He was so pissed steam was coming out of his ears and he had called Prue Prudence not a good thing.

"I could use three drinks after the day we had." Liz agreed as they made their way through the sea of people on the dance floor. "Wy you mom is here and she saw us now we have to go over there." she said when she saw Piper waving at them.

Wyatt went to the bar and ordered them both a drink and followed behind Liz. They took the chairs that Parker and Calleigh had vacated.

"Hey where have you two been no one has seen you all day ?" Piper asked both young people.

Wyatt and Liz both ignored her and took a long drink out of the beers he had got them. "Aunt Phoebe do you like having a daughter ?" Wyatt asked her sweetly.

Phoebe looked confused but she answered anyway "Sure I love all my girls but you two are dodging the question." she didn't know where they were going with this.

"Well if I ever have a daughter I hope that she is nothing like Prue that damn nosey half cupid pain in the ass." Liz mused it was really a good thing that they hadn't gone to see Prue first she was really pissed.

"What did Ladybug do this time ?" Phoebe asked she was afraid to know the answer to that question her daughter did so many things.

"Sent us on a little trip down memory lane and it was not fun at all." Wyatt answered curtly he was trying hard to will his temper down.

"Why did she do that ?" Prue asked fighting hard not to laugh but the way they both looked was proving to be too much for her.

"Me and Wy had a fight over what is not important but the half cupid pain in the ass decided to once again put her nose where it doesn't belong." Liz answered taking another pull off of her beer.

"Lets not hate on the cupids so much my husband is one and he is a wonderful man." Phoebe said trying to calm them down some.

"I love Uncle Coop but he is Prue's father so I don't like him very much right now and I can barely talk to you because of what your Satan spawn did to us." Wyatt said he wasn't amused that his mother and other two aunts found this funny.

Paige laughed she didn't care that they were both glaring at her "You still haven't told us where you were or what she did to you." she pointed out they were so pissed she had to know.

"I got a call from Jake whose active powers I am stripping for this stunt that said to meet him here. Well I get here and he was no where to be found instead there was a note and some pictures left on the bar." Liz explained and let Wyatt tell his part of the story.

"And I got a call from Prue to meet her at Voodoo and the same story I got a note and pictures. The note turned out to be a spell which I read out loud we both did and we got sucked into this movie theater. We had to relive all sorts of nice memories and that would be why we are presently pissed." he summed it up.

"That was why that was on my bar I thought someone had lost their damn mind putting out a picture of you and Dean." Piper said it finally clicked.

"Yeah it was Satan she did all of this all by herself." Liz said feeling her rage lessen some not much but some. She no longer wanted to beat Prue to death and that was always a good thing.

Piper shook her head "That wasn't Prue." she said she knew her niece there was no way she wrote that spell.

Phoebe nodded her head in agreement her daughter couldn't write a spell to save her life sometimes. "Ladybug didn't write that herself trust me I saw the spell the words in it barely rhymed she doesn't do non rhyming spells well at all."

Wyatt and Liz shared a look they hadn't even thought of that "Who the hell could have helped her ?" Wyatt asked Liz.

Liz racked her brain for a moment before she yelled out "Oh I'm going to kill him dead," Wyatt looked at her his eyes wide he wanted to know. "You get one guess his but I'll help you his name starts with an H ends with a Y and there is an e, a n, and a r in the middle."

"Damn it Henry Aunt Paige I'm going to kill your son this has to be his doings." Wyatt raged slamming his fist down on the table.

"Wyatt you're not going to kill Henry because I can vouch for him at around the time you and Liz got your asses sent down memory lane he and Chris were both with me." Paige responded to his outburst.

Liz sighed she had thought for sure that they had Prue's accomplis. "Wy if it wasn't Henry or Chris then who was it ?" she asked him there weren't many choices after those two.

"That only leaves Lilly, Chuck, and Troy because B wouldn't do that to us she is the only one who knows how to mind her own business." Wyatt was ticking the names off on his fingers.

"I think I'm going to have to pin this one on Lilly since Jake was into it too she would have helped him." Liz explained her thought process.

"We're sure that Troy didn't do this ?" Wyatt asked Troy was good at spells he just chose to act like he wasn't so he didn't always get stuck writing spells.

"No we're not sure of anything other than the fact Prue has lost her mind. It is very possible that Troy had something to do with this they are best friends. I know that B couldn't have done it because I was with her right before I got the call from Jake." Liz mused a thoughtful look crossing her face. It was hard to concentrate when she had that much built up rage inside her.

"You two know that you don't have to think so hard if Ladybug has to go down she won't go down alone. She will tell you who helped her you have no worries." Piper assured them she knew that from experience Prue and Chris had got into more messes than she cared to count.

Wyatt nodded his head in agreement "Mom is right Prue will tell on herself like she always does the trick is to press hard enough." he said confidently.

"Once she tell us then can we kill her ?" Liz pleaded she didn't really want to kill Prue she was just annoyed with her.

"Hell yes we can kill her after that personally I'm favoring slow torture." Wyatt assured her he would like nothing more than to wring his cousin's neck but he would try to restrain himself it would be hard but he would do it.

Prue raised her hand "So you guys are just not going to do anything to Jake ?" she asked confused all their anger seemed to be directed at Prue when Jake had been into it too.

"No Aunt Prue we're just not going to kill him he is Wyatt's right hand man he wouldn't be able to function if we got rid of him. We are just going to do him great bodily harm." Liz replied winking.

"You two are not assaulting my children Prue meant well and you know that Jake can't tell Prue no even when he needs to." Phoebe informed them from where she stood Prue only did what she had to do to save their friendship. In a similar situation Phoebe herself would have done the same thing.

"So did Hitler at first but we all know what happened with that." Wyatt scoffed he had just compared his oldest female cousin to an evil dictator that said something about how pissed off he was.

"That is very true Wyatt and I seem to recall that after World War Two most of the people who went along with him were hung for war crimes." Liz replied comparing Jake to one of Hitler's followers.

"So I'll gather the tribunal and you can get the rope." Wyatt said thoughtfully the idea was sounding better and better to him it was a shame he hadn't thought of it earlier.

"Forget the rope I'll get some steel chains from what I understand it hurts worse." Liz rose to the occasion.

"Right and I'll get the elders to sit on the tribunal that would be perfect." Wyatt said seriously with a gleam in his eyes.

"Oh knock it off you two you're not going to try them for war crimes or hang them." Paige informed them rolling her eyes if only they knew how much they got on everyone's nerves they would consider themselves lucky that they had only been sent down memory lane.

"You're right Aunt Paige we're not going to try them for war crimes and hang them." Liz agreed and Wyatt looked at her incredulously. "We're going to try them for mutiny in times of war and execute them by firing squad." she smiled.

Wyatt smiled back at her "I forgot all about that good thinking Liz they did stage a mutiny in times of war since we are at war with the source." he replied tapping his temple.

Piper shook her head no emphatically "You guys aren't doing that either." she said and their faces fell "But I am curious as to how the hell Liz knows all of this." she may have put it in statement form but it was a question.

"I helped Wyatt study for the navy and I memorized the stuff too." Liz explained as if it was no big deal.

"Damn Lizzie I'm impressed you have remembered all that for like six years." Wyatt said grinning at her. He couldn't even remember half that shit and he was the one who had been in the navy not her.

"As much as I would like to claim that I was that good I'm not I also helped Chris and Henry study for the marines. So I've only remembered that for like two years not nearly as impressive." Liz said making light of it.

"Be that as it may it still does not change the fact that you two are not killing Prue and Jake." Prue said shaking her head at them because they were dead serious.

"Fine I will settle for brutally maiming them if Lizzie will." Wyatt relented but he was not happy about it.

Liz sighed "Well since we have had all our fun taken away from us I guess I will have to settle for that too." she pouted she was really looking forward to tearing into those two.

Phoebe looked at them like they were crazy "I rather like my kids the way they are so I really can't have you two leaving scars on them." she protested. Someone was always picking on her oldest two children and it just wasn't fair.

"I guess we will just have to yell at them really loudly it's a damn good thing you guys live in the penthouse and no one else is on that floor." Liz settled for yelling that was all she was going to do anyway but she did feel like killing the two of them for this stunt.

Wyatt threw up his hands "Yelling works really well for me lets do it." he agreed cheerfully.

Phoebe hated to intrude on their new found peace but she had to do it "I know you two don't like me very much right now. But I have a small suggestion to make you might want to take a moment to get your empathy under control because it is driving me insane and I have had that power for over twenty years." she pointed out to them and they both rolled their eyes.

"Aunt Phoebe this would be a little side effect of Prue's spell it sent our empathy into a tail spin and it is not very fun. It is ironic she who always bitches about her empathy did this to us." Liz raged on just a little bit.

Wyatt consulted his watch and saw what time it was he hadn't eaten all day and that was making him more cranky than he should be. "Lizzie lets go while we can still get something to eat I won't be nearly as tempted to kill Prue if I have something on my stomach." he pleaded with his eyes and stuck out his bottom lip.

"I agree as long as you let me pay." Liz said she couldn't tell him no when he made that face.

Wyatt stood up and held his hand out to her which she took "I think that can be talked about later right now I need food before I blow a gasket with the next person who looks at me wrong. You know how cranky I get when I don't eat." he reminded her not that she needed any reminding of what he acted like when he didn't have food for hours on end.

"Well in that case lets go I don't want you getting into any fights and getting thrown in jail they would keep with the way you have been threatening to kill your cousins." Liz said as they walked back to the storeroom so they could orb out without being seen.

Paige looked at her three sisters and shook her head "Complete and total idiots I swear. They are this irritated from one afternoon if they could only imagine what they put the rest of us through."

Phoebe put her elbow on the table and rested her chin on the back of her hand "Just talking to them makes me sad. Everyone but the two of them know that they love each other." she said looking off into the distance.

Piper's face lit up with and evil grin "I have to say though my niece is an evil genius not many people would have thought to do what she did and I for one am very proud of her."

Prue shoved her playfully "Oh shut it that is my niece only someone by the name of Prue could think of something like that." she said her ego getting in the way once again.

"You know Prue I sure hope your kid doesn't have a head as big as yours because if it does the birthing process is going to be very painful." Paige said a wide grin on her face.

"I hate to agree with gutter brain but she is right I'm glad I'm not the one that has to go through that." Phoebe jokingly agreed.

Piper pointed at her older sister "This in case you were wondering is where Wyatt and Jake get it from." she informed them both boys had their Aunt Prue's ego and it didn't help poor Jake's case that Cole was his father.

Prue glared at her three sisters "I say this with the utmost love and affection but screw all three of you I don't think you're funny." she flipped them off and gave them a fake grin.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done and two more to go. The future boys seem to have gotten themselves into a little bit of trouble along with Penny and Emily of course. Wyatt and Liz are going to be forced to confront their feelings for each other now because they both know that there was more behind their kissing than just their empathy. Prue is going to face the music for what she did to them but she won't take it lying down. Until next time please review.


	6. Always Something

Chapter 6: Always Something

Prue consulted her watch this was taking entirely too long they should have been out of there by now and she was starting to worry about them. "B I say we give them another half an hour before we pull them out. If they are still fighting we can deal with that then but this isn't working anymore I'm really getting worried." she said fidgeting around on the couch.

Bianca sighed and rolled her eyes "Prue sweety I can't help that you're impatient but you know as well as I do the way that spell works is they won't see anything new until their anger towards each other has lessened a little so with them it might take just a little while longer. Wyatt and Liz are both very stubborn you know that as well as I do." she informed her Prue was starting to get on her nerves. The buzz she had, had all day was starting to wear off couple that with the fact that she had been forced to spend the better part of the day with her ex–boyfriend it made her pretty testy.

"I told you we should have stayed out of this but no one ever listens to the half manticore there is no way he might be right." Chuck groaned he was in the middle of shuffling cards they had nothing better to do with their time than play poker. Because them playing the playstation just wasn't working they were all too preoccupied to pay attention to what they were doing.

"For what it's worth Chuck no one listens to the half demon either. I told Prue that this was a horrible idea but you know my sister once her mind is made up there is no stopping her." Jake replied playing with the stack of chips that sat in front of him.

"I still say that someone should have tried to stop her or at least called me or Hank. We would have stopped this madness but no you all go right along with her just so you don't have to hear her bitch and moan." Chris vented he knew that his brother was going to be pissed when he finally got back and he wasn't looking forward to dealing with that.

Lilly frowned deeply at him from her spot on the couch beside Prue they were watching sappy movies while everyone else played cards. "Oh no Christopher you're not blaming this one on me I didn't show up here until after she had sent them on their little trip. I for once am innocent and I had nothing to do with this." she corrected him brushing her long black hair out of her face.

Henry scoffed at that statement "You got that right you are only innocent of doing this because Lilly let me tell you old buddy you are not innocent at all. Something that my younger male cousin can attest too I'm pretty sure he lost his claim to innocence at the same time you did." he joked cracking himself up. He sounded so much like his mother when he said that is wasn't funny. That was the kind of statement she would make from the gutter where her mind was ninety percent of the time.

Lilly actually growled at Henry and that only made him laugh harder he wasn't scared of her. If she thought he was she had another thing coming to her. "Jake you're just going to let your cousin talk to your future wife that way." she accused him she didn't care that it was unfair or that he was looking at her like he was helpless to do anything about it.

Knowing that he was in between a rock and a hard place he spoke "Hen don't talk to my future wife like that she is pure as the driven snow and everyone knows it." the sarcasm in his words was subtle but if anyone had been listening for it they would have caught it.

"Come on now guys I realize that we are all a little on edge right now but that is no reason for us to be at each other's throats. We are going to have to present a strong united front when Wyatt and Liz come in here. We can't do that if we are fighting amongst ourselves." Troy pointed out his already over wrought nerves couldn't take a full blown fight right now.

Lilly's expression softened Troy was right it didn't happen very often but when it did it was best to go along with whatever he said. "Ok fine but I still say that it isn't fair that Ro, Parker, and Calleigh got to miss out on this." she bitched if she always had to been in the middle of everything then everyone else she have to be too.

"I know that Ro once again is working for Aunt Piper but that still doesn't tell us where Parker and Calleigh are. I haven't heard from either one of them all day." Jake said a thoughtful expression on his face he was trying to remember the last time he had heard from either one of them.

"Cookie Dough they are probably off having hot kinky sex like Wyatt and Liz should be doing." Prue said acting as if it was the most normal thing in the world to say.

"Prue that is disgusting I don't want to think about my two best friends doing it." Chuck said appalled just when he thought things couldn't get any worse she said things like that and his faith in her was broken once again.

"And I for one don't want to know a damn thing about Parker's sex life that is wrong on so many levels." Chris agreed he didn't know which was worse hearing about his brother having sex or hearing about his younger uncle having sex. He was forced to conclude that it had to be a toss up.

"You two boys need to face the facts of life when Wy and Liz finally get together they are going to have nonstop kinky sex hell you've met them tell me I'm wrong." Prue challenged them with an arched eyebrow. It seemed that nothing was off limits to her anymore.

"I agree with Prue I know Liz is a freak when she actually used to date I heard things coming from her bedroom that shouldn't be mentioned in mixed company. And lets just say if the way Jake is, is any indication Wyatt isn't far from being as bad as Liz in that department." Lilly had no choice but to agree with her when she was right like she was in this instance.

Henry stuck his fingers in his ears and began humming very loudly. "Oh I want to be anywhere but here right now. There are things I don't need to know about and this is one of those things." he shook his head from side to side to clear his head of the thoughts that were popping up.

Bianca smirked she felt like having a little fun with him "You know Hank I'm feeling kind of wild tonight and you're the only cowboy in this place." she said hoping either Lilly or Prue would jump on her thought train.

Prue smirked right back "That is what I'm saying about Wyatt and Liz they're not as good as they once were they've got a few years on them now." she went on seriously and Lilly caught onto where she was going right away it showed on her face.

"But there was a time back in their prime when they could really lay em down. I hear what you're saying. But apparently we're not supposed to do anything about it." Lilly added trying very hard not to bust out into a giggling fit.

Troy knew that he shouldn't encourage them but he just couldn't help himself this time it was too good a chance to pass up. "Girls if you're looking for some love tonight then I might have just enough. If any one of you is up to it I could do with a good rodeo." the other four men in the room just glared at him for adding to the insanity of those three girls.

"There will be no more shameless song references like that now or ever again and I don't want to hear the words kinky sex used in a sentence anymore." Chris put his foot down he just couldn't take it the shamelessness of the people he called his friends and his family was almost too much for him to handle.

Chuck put a hand on Chris's shoulder and knowing that if he said what he was about to say Prue would think she had his approval to say the things that she said he still said it anyway. "Aw Chris it will be ok Prue can't help it that she's my little whiskey girl but you know what I can I say I like em rough." he was very pleased with himself when he saw Chris clench his fists.

"Always with the jokes this is serious Prue is talking about Wyatt and Liz having kinky sex and all you guys can do is joke." Chris said having a minor melt down.

"Enough about the two of them all we ever do is talk about them right about now I wanna talk about me." Jake said dead serious he was making another blatant song reference and Chris just shook his head he knew it was hopeless to try and reason with them.

"I hear you Chris they are ridiculous but the only thing I can do is stand ready when the wolf growls at the door." Henry gave him a shy little smile knowing that if Chris really blew his stack with anyone it would be him.

"It's a good thing that I'm solid, steady, and true down to the core otherwise I would kill you guys right about now." Chris replied figuring he might as well join them if he couldn't get them to knock it off. "For the record Hank I expect this out of you so it doesn't even phase me anymore."

"I'm glad to hear that Chrissy it's going to take all you have in you not to blow a gasket when Wy and Liz start having kinky sex in here." Prue was just not willing to let the subject drop.

"I will move back into the manor when that happens Prune just so I can keep my sanity I much rather deal with mom." Chris said smoothly knowing he would live on the streets before he moved back home they all felt that way.

"Chris you will move back into the manor about as much as I will move back in with my dad. I can't deal with him and Aunt Eva in addition to Wyatt and Liz one man can only take so much." Chuck had it coming at him from all directions his dad wouldn't just marry the only woman he ever loved and his best friends wouldn't admit that they were in love.

"Chuck would you be interested in tricking mom and Uncle Derek into marriage ?" Lilly asked hopefully if there were two people that needed to be married it was the too of them.

Chuck shook his head violently "I am not messing with my dad when it comes to that and besides we never know they are younger again they may finally tie the knot." he offered he was a smart man he wasn't messing with his dad's love life he liked living.

Thankfully that topic was dropped when they heard a key in the door. Everyone in the room grew tense with anticipation. If that was Wyatt and he was using a key instead of orbing then things weren't looking so good for them he was really pissed off.

"What the hell I use the key you gave me to get in here and you look at me like I'm a demon or something." Parker said in disbelief all he had done was use his key to the apartment not commit the crime of the century.

Calleigh rolled her eyes at he companion "No something tells me they thought we were Wyatt and Liz." she informed him he really was dense and not in a good way either.

"Hey guys we were wondering where you were." Prue said cheerfully she had new people to torment. "So where have you been ?" she asked like she was a reporter.

Parker shook his head the girl really was too damn nosey for her own good sometimes. "We have been out and no I'm not going to tell you where so don't even try asking me Prue." he was forceful he had learned that he had to be otherwise she wouldn't leave him the fuck alone when he wanted her to.

"Fine I won't ask and then they say I'm the crab ass you jerk." Prue pouted she was merely asking a question for once she wasn't trying to pry.

"Wow Prue you were right they must have been having hot kinky sex." Lilly said with a straight face it was hard but somehow she managed it.

Calleigh sighed and sat down on the other side of Lilly is only that was what they had been doing. That was what she meant by him being hopeless and dense he had kissed her back but he hadn't taken it any further than that. "Nope not quite we just went dancing and let me tell you that he can dance even if he doesn't want to admit it." she informed them if he was going to be stupid then forget him.

"Cal you know that you're not helping matters any right now thank you very much." Parker said from the kitchen but he had a grin on his face.

"You guys do realize that dancing is a vertical manifestation of a horizontal desire." Prue said very seriously she never knew when to stop.

"Prue that is very true I would like to know why you were talking about me and Parker having hot kinky sex though." Calleigh was intrigued at least she wasn't the only one who could see that things could get to that point.

"Calleigh don't ask questions that you don't want to know the answer to." Chuck said he didn't want to open that can of worms again.

"That discussion really wasn't about you guys it was about Wyatt and Liz as usual the woman is obsessed right now so there is no stopping her." Jake filled them in.

Parker looked around the living area of the Halliwell cousins' apartment he noticed that two people were missing. "Where are Wyatt and Liz by the way ?" he asked he was just curious.

"Prue sent them on an all expenses paid trip down memory lane just don't ask." Chris shook his head they had just gotten her off that topic and it was best not to get her started again.

Troy decided to give them the run down of what had been going on all day "Wyatt and Liz had a fight so Prue sent them down memory lane so they would make up. That was hours ago and they are still there so who knows what is going on with the two of them."

"The hope is that they are off having kinky sex though from what I gather." Calleigh stated jokingly.

"We wouldn't get that lucky trust me on this one Wyatt and Liz are so blind that one of them could do a strip tease and the other wouldn't even notice." Bianca raved now she was getting to be as bad as Prue and that was not a good thing.

Prue smiled at her sort of friend "That would be correct Calleigh but like B said I doubt we will get that lucky but a girl can hope." she said getting a dreamy far off look on her face.

"A girl who hopes for that also needs to hope for a whole lot of therapy." Henry scoffed at her she was wearing on the last good nerve he had left.

"No shit there are nine hundred numbers for girls like Prue." Parker agreed he had sat down at the kitchen table with the other guys and Bianca he didn't want to be any where near Prue or Calleigh at the moment.

"Boys who make fun of me like that can forget ever being set up on another date ever again." Prue shot back at him thinking she was hurting his feelings.

Parker made the sign of the cross on himself and folded his hands as if in prayer "Is that a promise ?" he asked hopefully let her stop setting him up on dates that would suit him just fine.

"Don't talk to me anymore tonight Victor I am now mad at you. I try to help and this is what you people do to me well I'm through with it." Prue huffed not meaning it the next time she thought her expertise was needed she would offer it whether it was wanted or not.

"That is all we had to do to get you to stop talking was piss you off ? I wish we had known that sooner." Jake shouted to her from across the room laughing at himself knowing full well that she would beat the living shit out of him for that.

"Jake people who I have shit on shouldn't anger me or I will start spilling my guts right here and now so I would suggest that you apologize." Prue wouldn't really tell what he had told her and he knew it. No matter how much he pissed her off he was still her little brother and she would take care of him so he didn't get hurt. Point in case was she wouldn't let him be one of the Charmed Ones for fear something bad would happen to him.

Jake smirked at her "You are my loving big sister you would never do anything that you knew would hurt me. You love me and you don't know what you would do without me. I'll tell you one thing for sure you never would have been able to sneak out of the house in highschool had it not been for my superior wit." he informed her very smugly.

"Hey you two strong united front remember that we can't have that if you two are fighting yet again. I don't know about you but I for one don't want to be stuck with Grams when Wyatt and Liz kill us." Troy preached at them he was more than a little afraid of his only sister and he wasn't scared to admit it.

Parker raised his right hand one finger extended "We are excused from this killing since we weren't here right ?" he asked a little scared of what the answer would be he didn't want Wyatt mad at him. He had just now gotten the older man to like and trust him.

"No worries Parks we won't let Wyatt and Liz hurt you, you didn't do anything and neither did Calleigh it will be fine. Just stick with me and Chris because we didn't know about this either." Henry assured him Wyatt and Liz didn't scare him in the least bit but when they both got pissed they were a force to be reckoned with.

"What about me guys I didn't do anything either ?" Lilly asked she was almost pleading with them.

"We'll protect you too Lilly you don't deserve that wrath you had just got back when all this bullshit started." Henry gave her two thumbs up while thinking how unfair it was the Ro got to miss out on this fun.

"Well you might want to start protecting right about now." Chuck said pointing to the orbs that had formed in the middle of the living room.

Surprising everyone though neither Wyatt or Liz looked to be very pissed off. The only thing Wyatt did was bend down and kiss the floor before standing back up and waving at everyone in the room. Liz had a sweet smile on her face it looked rather forced but no one said a thing about it.

Liz walked into the kitchen and kissed her only brother on the cheek. "Hey Troy I see you're being a card shark again try not to get in any trouble with that Hank and Chris will kill you for cheating." she said simply before heading back into the living room. She hugged Lilly tightly "I missed you I got lonely without you in the apartment to keep me company."

Lilly eyed her suspiciously "I missed you too Lizzie that is what I've trying to tell you I'm the fun one in that apartment." she replied she was uncomfortable Liz was never that sweet and calm something was up big time.

Wyatt just stood there in front of the many tv's that they had with his arms crossed over his chest but he was smiling that was not a good sign at all. That was his I'm going to smile but I really want to kill someone face. He normally only reserved that look for Piper when she was playing on his last nerve. "Hey guys." he said simply it was a visible effort for him to keep his temper in check but he was doing it. No one dared say anything back to him they didn't know what it would take to set him off and they were not chancing it.

Liz smiled very brightly at Prue "Hi Ladybug." she said sweetly too sweetly Prue smiled back at her she had called her Ladybug that was a good sign. Liz's face turned into a frown suddenly "Prudence Elizabeth Halliwell I don't know what the fuck you were thinking this time. You have lost what little bit of your mind you had left." she raged her nostrils flaring from anger.

Prue went to open her mouth but Wyatt silenced her with a hand motion "Prudence I would not talk right now if I were you just listen. We seriously had to talk ourselves out of killing you which I would still like to do by the way. You were way out of line this time I don't know where the hell you come up with some of these bright fucking ideas of yours but sometimes you need to not act on them. Liz and I could have worked things out without you stepping in thank you very much." he ranted at her he could feel the steam coming out of his ears she had crossed the line so far this time that it wasn't even funny.

"Wy I was just trying to help I know how stubborn you and Liz are. You wouldn't have talked for days and then it would have gotten worse so that when you finally did make up your friendship wouldn't be what it once was." Prue ranted right back at him she wouldn't take this from him she never had and she wasn't about to start now.

Liz glared at her hoping her brown eyes could bore holes into the center of her forehead. "Prudence you are so far over the line this time that you are seeing a new line entirely. You half cupid pain in the ass you need to learn when to mind your own business sometimes damn it." she raged on some more she was not feeling any better yet.

Prue pointed her finger at both of them "Look I obviously helped you two you're both talking again so you can't be mad at me for that. And I do mean that you both better stop calling me Prudence right now I hate it." she wasn't going to back down from either one of them it wasn't who she was but it also wasn't helping her cause any.

"Prue it is never ok for you to cast a spell on us there could have been a demon attack you may have needed us but no you wouldn't have been able to get to us because we were God only knows where. I would be amazed if you could go five minutes without meddling. Actually the day that happens I might drop dead from shock." Wyatt continued his little tirade .

Jake opened his mouth to defend his sister but Liz shot him an evil glare and cut him off "Cooper Jacob Halliwell Jr you're not innocent in this whole mess either if you ever call me sounding like that when nothing is wrong ever again so help me I will strip your active powers. Just because Prue tells you to do something doesn't mean you have to do it." Liz turned on him.

"Hey don't talk to my little brother like that Liz he just does what I ask him to do. And from where I stood it looked like you both needed a swift kick in the ass so that is what you got." Prue defended Jake no one but he got to pick on him and he was the same way about her.

Liz couldn't answer Prue because Wyatt had decided to lay into Jake "Coop you're my right hand man. You're supposed to look out for me not let your sister cast spells on me." Wyatt fumed he could feel a lot of the anger leaving him now.

"And another thing Prue you think that your empathy is bad you should try having it after what me and Wy just went through it is not fun. We had to wait to come over here or you would be dead right now." Liz kept on with the same intensity she had used before.

"Like I said someone had to do something about you two you were about to throw your friendship away over one stupid little fight. I can't have the two of you saying that you were never friends and you shouldn't be friends anymore . I feel like a child from a broken home when you two fight. Like it or not what you guys do affects the group I didn't just do this for you I did this for the good of us all." Prue was keeping up with them tit for tat they could very well still be in the same spot hours from then because she was just as stubborn as they were.

"We would have worked it out ourselves." Wyatt maintained not knowing if that was true or not but he liked to think it was he couldn't dwell on the other option it would drive him insane.

"Bullshit Wyatt the two of you still wouldn't be speaking right now if it wasn't for Prue she helped you and you know it. When Liz came to me she was in tears thinking that you guys would never be friends again and now look at you you're both as good as new." Bianca stepped in to take some of the heat off of Prue she told her she would stand by her and that was what she was doing.

Liz scoffed "B that is the last time I come to you with something like this I thought you knew how to keep your mouth shut next time I go to Hank." she retorted she had never met another group of people who didn't know how to keep their mouths shut like the ones that she was friends with.

"Liz from what I've seen of you and Wyatt you two wouldn't have talked for weeks and we couldn't have that we do have to defeat the source and I for one don't want to get killed because you two can't get along." Calleigh supplied knowing that the half physic didn't like her that much anyway.

"You're right you don't even know us that well so don' tell me what you think you know." Liz raged not willing to admit that they only reason she didn't like the younger woman was because she was jealous of her and Wyatt.

"Lizzie be nice." Troy admonished her this wasn't like his baby sister she was nice to everyone she didn't even enjoy vanquishing demons and now she was attacking someone for no good reason.

"Troy you're my big brother you're supposed to stop people from doing things like this to me not go along with them." Liz was on a roll at that point not even a demon attack could have stopped her.

Henry had heard all he could stand to hear from the two of them it was time for him to put a stop to the madness. He signaled for Chris to let out a whistle which he did but Wyatt and Liz ignored it. He shook his head fine he would do this the hard way just like they wanted to. "Everyone and I do mean everyone shut the fuck up right now." he yelled out causing the room to go silent he had just used his cop voice on them and they knew they better listen when he did that. "Thank you that is much better." he said very calmly and he gestured for Chuck to take the floor he wanted no part in this he had more than enough to worry about.

"Wyatt, Liz Prue did that for your own good now I'm not saying it was right but it did help you guys a lot." Chuck reasoned with them. Prue glared at him for going against her.

"Chuck you are our other best friend you better not have had anything to do with this. Chris and Hen neither one of you better have wrote that damn spell either." Wyatt warned them.

"Oh for the love of God Wyatt that wasn't Hank or Chris that was me something had to be done about the two of you. Neither one of you was listening to reason." Bianca admitted only to have them turn to glare at her she didn't care she just returned the glare.

Chuck took a deep breath he hated being the peace keeper of the group. "You two needed this you couldn't throw away a twenty odd year friendship over some guy. And Prue does need to learn to mind her own business and let people work out their feelings in their own time." he pointed out and they seemed to listen this time.

"Just let me state for the record that Calleigh, Parker and Lilly had nothing to do with this scheme. Neither did Hank and I we got a call after it was done." Chris informed him thus clearing all the afore mentioned people of any wrong doing.

"Of course I didn't have anything to do with this either it's not like I could have stopped anyone you guys tend to not listen to me." Chuck defended himself he couldn't help but notice that his girlfriend kept staring daggers at him for not backing her up. "Come on Prue don't look at me that way I did try to tell you to leave it alone and you didn't listen." Prue didn't respond to him she just glared at him harder.

"That doesn't change the fact that all of you should have just stayed out of this. Wy and I are adults we can work through our own problems without any help from you guys thank you very much." Liz had her hands on her hips and was staring them all done. They couldn't remember the last time they had seen her that pissed off but they knew it was probably over something that Wyatt had done. That was proof enough that they were in love no one else could piss them off the way they pissed each other off.

Wyatt shook his head at Bianca "B I can't believe you let them drag you down to their level you're supposed to be smarter than they are." he said in disbelief of all people he had figured on writing that spell Bianca had been at the bottom of his list. Boy was he ever wrong.

* * *

Mel was out in the middle of the dance floor her arms were wrapped around D.J.'s neck it was nothing that they hadn't done in the past and there was very limited body contact between the two of them she did after all have a boyfriend. "D.J. you know if you don't tell me what I did to piss you off I can't fix it." she said looking up into his brown eyes with her own.

D.J. gave her a look that said she knew why he was mad at her "Mel you seriously have to ask that question." the unhappy look on his face spoke volumes about what he was feeling at the moment.

"Yes I have to ask that question I don't know why the hell you're pissed." she replied staring at him like he had lost his mind. If she knew what he was mad about she wouldn't have had to ask.

"I thought that you and I were making progress towards getting back together and then Roman showed back up and you ran right into his arms without giving me a second thought." he said but she could hear the emotion in his voice.

Mel sighed and laid her head on his shoulder a part of her would always be attracted to him "D.J. what happened between us that afternoon shouldn't have happened I was an emotional wreck at the time. I guess in a way I was using you to make myself feel better. I'm sorry I should have never led you on like that." she apologized sincerely he was one of her oldest friends and she didn't like him being mad at her.

"It felt a lot more deep than that to me Mel and the constant flirting between us doesn't help matters either." D.J. protested her previous statement he still had feelings for her whether she had feelings for him or not and he just couldn't help it.

"D.J. you're confusing sex with love again and that's all it was, was sex you needed release and I needed to feel close to someone. We helped each other out we should leave it at that and not talk about it anymore. I don't want anything to come in between us being friends." she implored him.

D.J. looked at her with understanding in his eyes he could live with that and bury his feelings if he had to. He would rather be friends with her than nothing at all. "Just answer me one question and I will let the matter drop." he stated.

Mel smiled up at him "You can ask anything you want I just can't promise that you'll like the answer I have to give."

"Do you still have feelings for me ?" he asked the one question that she was afraid of because she had conflicting emotions on that subject.

"You would have to ask me that question," she replied looking him in the eyes she owed him that much if she couldn't give him a real answer. " uh it's like this I will always have some sort of feelings for you. You were my first real boyfriend and you have a special place in my heart. But I don't have those kind of feelings for you anymore." for her to be so unsure she had done a damn good job of answering his question.

D.J. just nodded his head up and down "Thank you for being honest with me. Just know that if Ro ever hurts you and you think you want to try again I'll be right here waiting for you." he assured her.

"Thanks D.J. hopefully I won't have to take you up on that offer unless I want to. Don't worry though someday some woman will be very lucky to have and she will be able to love you in ways that I can't." Mel reasoned with him she was glad that they were back on speaking terms.

D.J. noticed how their bodies had naturally drifted closer together. "I think we should go sit down before you have no other choice but to take me up on that offer I don't want Ro getting mad at you over a little harmless dancing." he said leading her back to the table.

Mel looked and saw that Penny and Emily still hadn't returned with the two future boys and now Patty and Ricky were no where to be found. "Where is the younger of the two twitches and her boyfriend ?" she asked arching her eyebrow.

"Relax Mel they are at the bar it looks suspicious if you come in one of these places and don't at least order a drink." Jason explained he had both his arms wrapped around Carly and she was sitting on his lap.

"Cop boy is right it looks bad if you don't have a drink sitting in front you which is why I have this one sitting here and I have had two already." Val explained giving her cousin the thumbs up sign.

"Val honey I really wish you would cool it with your drinking right now we do have a demon to go after." Carly said sweetly batting her eyelashes at her older cousin.

"Oh, oh we should be worried Carly is starting to give people advice on what not to do." Patty said as she sat down at the table again Ricky sat a drink down in front of her and he sat a beer down in front of himself.

"I think we should be worried because no one has seen or heard from Em or Penny in about an hour. I tried calling Em but it goes right to her voice mail. And considering why we are here I think that maybe someone should go look for her." Ricky suggested his chocolate brown eyes showing a deep worry for his baby sister.

Mel stood up she was the oldest out of the younger five it was her job to see what was going on. She had no clue how her mom and Wyatt handled this she felt the need to pull her own hair out the job stressed her out so bad. "You guys sit tight here I'm going to go see if I can find them if I'm not back in the next fifteen minutes call one of the older siblings we are in over our heads this time. It doesn't hurt to ask for help." she said as she walked away to begin searching for the youngest two in their group they got into more trouble than should be possible.

* * *

Emily groaned as she started coming around there was a dull ache in her head and she was having trouble getting her vision to come into focus. She shut her eyes tightly before she opened them again. She came face to face with a set of piercing blue eyes that belonged to Jack Halliwell. "Where the hell are we Jack ?" she asked and then she had a moment of panic when she couldn't more her arms more than a few inches "And why the hell can't I move my arms ?"

"Don't panic we are down in the store room it turns out Alan's gut feeling about this place was right. We got caught snooping around and ended up down here." Jack tried to calm her down and he gave her the best smile he could muster under the circumstances.

"This is just great I'm always the one who ends up tied up or chained up in some way it just isn't fair." Penny yelled out her voice echoing off the concrete walls.

"Penny calm down you really don't want the demons to come back in here our powers don't work down here." Alan said trying to get her to lower her voice.

Penny pushed some of her hair out of her face "I hate the both of you so much right now it isn't even funny." she spat out she got into enough trouble on her own without anyone's help.

"Next time something like this comes up we are so finding a way to stay home. There will be no more going after demons we know nothing about for you and me." Emily informed her best friend they really didn't need the hassle.

"I'm right with you on that one you have no idea what Prue is going to do when she finds out about this. You only have to deal with Chuck, Lilly, and Ro the three of them combined are not as bad as Prue is. And not to mention Jake he will go ape shit he already sleeps on my floor after he finds out about this he will handcuff himself to me." Penny ranted her brother was seriously crossing the line when it came to her personal space but the more she said about it the worse he got.

"You are lucky if you ask me I have Wyatt and Chris one of them is worse than the other. Wyatt knowing is just as bad as my mom finding out he is so going to yell at me for this." Jack shook his head just the thought of his oldest brother made him want to shoot himself and spare himself the agony of a lecture from Wyatt.

"It serves you right stupid this is what the two of you get for dragging us into this shit. I don't envy Alan either Henry has quite the temper on him when he wants to use it." Emily retorted this was not her idea of a good time. Sure she liked to get into trouble but she preferred the kind where she could get up and walk away when she wanted to.

Alan groaned he was trying to block his only brother from his thoughts because he was going to be super pissed when he found out they had went in blind on nothing more than a gut feeling. "Don't remind me Em he is going to be so pissed it isn't funny and you haven't heard bad until you hear Carly when she goes off on me."

Penny arched an eyebrow at the two young men "Do we have any clue what kind of demon this is ?" she asked it would help if they had something to go on.

"I'm reasonably sure that it is a demon of chaos it must be feeding off of the trouble it causes. That is the only thing I can think of." Jack answered her.

" I like the way you think cuz that has to be right it sounds right it is the only demon I know who would benefit from causing this kind of trouble." Alan replied thoughtfully he was glad that Jack finally had his head on right and was thinking.

"Why thank you Al you don't have that many bad ideas yourself." Jack gave him a smug smile. This was not a joking matter but they had been through a lot worse in the future they came from.

"Hey future boys I would really like it if you joked less and thought more about ways to get us the fuck out of here. Because if it's all the same to you I rather not be demon food I'm too young to die." Emily said laying it on a little thickly. She could be very dramatic some times and it never helped matters any just like it wasn't helping right now.

"Em I love you like a sister but please stop being so damn dramatic all the time it doesn't help." Penny said shaking her head she could think of way better ways to spend her time but no she had to deal with things like this.

Emily scowled at Penny "Don't tell me not to be dramatic Pen your cousins have managed to drag us into yet another mess. I think we should be more careful about who we hang around with in the future but that is just a thought I really would like to live to see my twenties. That isn't going to happen at the rate we are going if a demon doesn't kill me my dad will." she ranted she might have been able to bullshit her way out of a lot of things with her dad but there was no moving him when it came to messing around with demons without supervision.

"If it makes you feel any better I can assure you that you both make it to your twenties without anything bad happening to you." Jack said off hand he could tell them that much he just couldn't tell them that they wound up as minions of evil. It wouldn't matter anyway if he could find a way to stop that from happening.

"Jack don't start playing that game with them if you let them know that then they will start asking questions that we just can't answer." Alan scolded him lightly he also sent his cousin a glare when he saw the way he and Emily were looking at each other. The last thing he needed was for those two to get something going Jack would fall like a lovesick puppy and then he would be broken hearted when they had to leave. Not that they were ever going to fix what was wrong at the rate they were going.

"I was merely assuring the two pains in the ass that they will make it to their twenties without their parents killing them there was nothing wrong with that." Jack replied innocently he wasn't like Wyatt he could be trusted to say things like that without saying too much. Alan didn't give him enough credit he didn't want to make the future any worse than it was.

"Mega idiots I wish you would stop fighting so we can think of ways to the fight the demon but that is just a suggestion I don't want either of you to hurt your tiny brains by thinking to much." Penny taunted them there was nothing better for her to do she might as well make them crazy along with her.

* * *

The scene in the Halliwell cousin's apartment was a tense one everyone was avoiding making eye contact with Wyatt and Liz. Prue was highly amused that the two of them couldn't keep their eyes off of each other for five seconds. Her plan had obviously worked and here everyone had doubted her that would show them that she knew what she was talking about when it came to affairs of the heart.

Jake was drumming his fingers on the kitchen table the last time things had been this tense was right after they thought Roman had been killed and they hatched their little plan to go after the source. He ran his fingers through his dirty blond hair and sighed he really didn't like the way Wyatt was looking at him at the moment. "For the record this is why mom's new baby is going to be a boy someone knew that if she had another girl she had a chance of ending up like Prue. But I swear to you right now my brother will not be as bad as my sister is." he said solemnly he was more or less talking to himself.

"Jake if you have a brother I hope that he is nothing like you either you're just as bad as Prue is the only difference is you only go along with what she tells you to do." Liz shot back at him there wasn't as much anger in her voice as there had been before but she was still pretty pissed off.

"That is because Coop is a good little brother and knows his place unlike a certain brother I have." Wyatt said smiling sweetly at Chris who flipped him off. Wyatt was thankful that they were back on good terms. He didn't know what had been up with Chris but he hadn't liked it. The moody sullen person who had been hanging around the last couple of months wasn't his little brother.

"We have something in common then Wyatt neither of my younger brothers do what they are told to do." Lilly replied it wasn't like Wyatt was mad at her so she might as well talk to keep them from having more silence it was killing her.

"The same can be said about my baby sister she doesn't listen to a damn word I say." Troy smirked when he saw the reaction that he got out of Liz she hated to be called a baby.

"Troy Timothy Shane I am not a baby I am only a year younger than you. And if you think of me that way then in the future you should stop people from casting spells on me. Wyatt wouldn't have let anyone do that to Chris but no you would rather go along with your best friend than your sister." Liz raged at him but she was always pissed off at Troy about something so no one thought anything of it.

Chuck decided he best step in before the two of them came to blows Liz had been known to knock the hell out of him when he wouldn't stop his shit. "Lilly I would like to know what you meant about my little brother not listening he is a perfect little angel." no body said anything about Ricky to him the poor kid had a complex with him as it was.

"From where I stand he listens just fine especially if Charlie is the one doing the talking." Henry joked he really couldn't help himself he had so much material that it just came out before he knew what he was saying sometimes.

"That goes double for Roman if Mel talks he listens." Chris chimed in he really didn't want Liz and Troy fighting he had heard more than enough yelling for one day.

"From where I stand having older siblings sucks you people are so bossy or that just might be my sisters." Parker threw out there his sisters tried to tell him how to do everything.

"It is in the job description right under over protective jerk we've all been guilty of doing both but we only do so you younger siblings stay safe." Wyatt said throwing him a mock salute.

"Finally he admits to what he is I can die a happy man now." Chris yelled out sarcastically he was his mother to a T when it came to that. He often wondered how it was they hadn't known he was related to Piper when he had gone back in time.

"Chris you're not much better when it comes to Mel the last time I checked you still call her three times a day just to hear the sound of her voice so you know that she is ok." Wyatt replied smoothly not that he didn't do the same thing except he called her four times a day.

"My little brother would kill me if I thought about doing that to him." Calleigh said thinking out loud.

"Wait a minute you have a little brother ?" Bianca asked with a hint of amusement in her voice they really didn't know much about her.

"Yes my mom and dad don't learn their lessons easily. He goes to Valhalla even less than I do you can imagine how that goes over he isn't much of a wood nymph either so he tends to leave magic alone." Calleigh answered.

"What I don't get is we are older sisters but they are big brothers what the hell is the difference ?" Prue mused out loud she had often wondered that there was so much difference in the way she treated her sisters than the way Henry treated his two sisters she had never understood it.

"Ask someone who didn't get their sister killed that question." Bianca said and they all groaned no one had the patients to go through that with her right now.

"I think the difference is we are friends with our younger siblings and they feel the need to boss them around." Lilly offered her best explanation and she shrugged her shoulders she had no clue.

"Not only that but they have younger brothers and baby sisters I don't get that either." Bianca said it was just an observation.

"Don't look at me for that answer I only have sisters right now ask me again when Alan is born and then I'll give you an answer." Henry replied.

"That is simple Chris is my younger brother because I have to be his shoulder to cry on when he is having woman troubles. So we're friends in addition to being brothers I can't hit a woman. It's different with Mel she is my baby sister because she takes her problems to Chris and I beat up any man who looks at her wrong." Wyatt explained using reasoning only he could understand.

"Here is a good question for you guys why the hell do you treat younger brothers and sisters differently ?" Parker asked he was curious Prue and Piper acted different with Phoebe and Paige than they did with him.

"Jake is closer to my age and we are more like friends than siblings I don't have to worry about him as much he isn't going to break as easily as the girls will." Prue tried it was the best she could come up with.

"There are things I can say to Ricky that I can't say to Em so I treat them a little differently. Like I can tell Ricky to shut the fuck up and not worry about him busting out into tears. With Em I have to ask her to please be quiet because if I talk mean to her she will cry." Chuck gave the male perspective on the matter.

"I have two brothers I tell them to mind their own damn business but I can tell Em things that I don't ever want Roman and Ricky to know and I still tell Roman more than I should because he is my twin." Lilly explained a little more.

"Ok Parks it's like this my sisters and Mel all go to Prue with things that they wouldn't say to me, Chris, and Wy because we are guys." Henry offered his take on the matter.

Jake smirked at Prue "Well if you ask me I think that older sisters are just as bad as older brothers. If I look wrong Prue is all over me trying to see if anything is wrong. The main difference I think is we protect and they nurture." he had done the best job of explaining it out of any of them.

"Nice work Cookie Dough you said it better than all of us combined." Wyatt said slapping him on the back.

"So does mean we are all forgiven for sending you guys down memory lane ?" Bianca asked hopefully they all really couldn't be mad at each other right now it could get them killed.

Liz sighed and looked at Wyatt "Only if you promise to never do it again. I get that you guys were trying to help but sometimes we just need time to work our own feelings out. You don't have to worry Wyatt and I are always going to be friends no matter what."

"Yeah that was made painfully clear to us today the first person I go to in my time of need is Liz and vice versa. All of you kids have nothing to worry about mommy and daddy will always stay together." Wyatt joked he and Liz were like the parents of their group.

"Yay we don't have to split up our weekends between the two of you we are very happy. And I promise to never let them do anything like this ever again." Henry said again with the jokes he really needed to work on that but he couldn't help it he was just too damn funny for his own good.

"You are too much sometimes Hank I don't know how anyone can stand to date you." Liz said shaking her head.

"That is why I broke up with him but it was mostly so I could go out with Parker something was mentioned about him and hot kinky sex I need to see what that is all about." Bianca smirked when both Chris and Henry groaned.

"I think I said something about using that phrase." Chris said through gritted teeth.

Wyatt rolled his eyes this had to have been something Prue brought up "I won't even ask why you guys were talking about hot kinky sex I don't want to know." he said the thoughts running through his mind were not pleasant ones.

Liz scoffed "That is simple Wy because they are them and that is what they do." her observation didn't make any sense until he took the time to think about what she said.

A lightbulb went off in Wyatt's head "Which reminds what the hell do you guys mean when you call us complete and total idiots I heard that phrase several times today ?" he asked he had no clue what the hell they had meant when they said that.

"Nothing Wy I promise that one day you will understand but until then just don't worry about it, it will only give you a headache." Chris said wanting to get him off that topic before Prue got started again.

Prue jumped when she felt her phone ring in her pocket and then she smiled when she saw that it was Val calling. That fact that it was well past midnight didn't bother her they talked on the phone at all hours of the day and night since Prue didn't live at home anymore and sometimes a girl just had to talk to her older sister. "Hey Bumblebee what's up ?" she asked cheerfully.

"Prue you have to promise me that you won't get mad when I tell you this." Val said on the other end of the line it was never a good sign when she started a conversation like that.

Prue closed her eyes and sighed she knew she wasn't going to like what she was about to hear "Val just tell me what the hell is going on it worries me when you start a sentence like that. It leads me to believe that you've done something that is going to piss me off." she said calmly into the phone while throwing her free hand up in the air.

"You see we went out to Hex." Val said and she gave that a moment to sink in she knew that Prue was going to be super pissed from just hearing that.

"Ok Val I know that there is more to it than that so you better tell me the full truth right now." Prue said a little testily.

"Well you see we came here because Jack and Alan thought that there might be a demon and they wanted us to check the place out." Val explained you could hear the tenseness in her voice.

Prue's eyes damn near bugged out of her head "And you thought that this was a good idea ? Oh why am I asking you that ? Of course you thought that it was a good idea other wise I wouldn't be getting this phone call right now." she ranted into the phone Jake looked at her concerned it was never good when Prue was yelling at one of the girls like that she hardly ever yelled at them.

On the other end Val held the phone away from her ear while her sister had her little tirade. She put the phone back to her ear when her sister had finished her rant. "Prue that isn't the worse part of it now we can't find Mel." she admitted reluctantly she thought it would be best to hold off on telling her Penny was also missing until she got there.

Prue sighed in exasperation "Where the hell is Mel ?" she asked and Wyatt and Chris both cast glances in her direction. "Never mind that question just listen to me carefully I want you to stay right where you are and not move we will be right there." she said hanging up the phone before her sister could reply to her last statement.

"Prue what the hell is going on ?" Henry asked forcefully he knew that Mel and Val were involved so it stood to reason that both of his sisters were involved too.

Prue closed her eyes and shook her head "Hank you don't even want to know this time." she said simply taking a moment to compose herself. "Apparently they thought it would be a good idea to go to Hex and investigate for a demon because Jack and Alan asked them to."

"Were Ricky and Emily involved ?" Chuck asked her urgently his dad would kill him if he let anything happen to his younger siblings.

"She said they and if her and Mel are involved then all of them are involved so yeah I would say that Ricky and Emily are involved." Prue said rubbing her temples after the trying day she had now she had to deal with this she was going to kill both of those girls.

Wyatt frowned "Where the hell is my sister Prue ?" he asked more harshly than he intended to this wasn't her fault.

"They don't know she just told me that they couldn't find Mel she didn't say much more than that." Prue squeezed her eyes shut bracing herself for an outburst from Wyatt but it never came.

"I guess we had better go after them before they get their stupid asses killed. Because I would really like to be the one who kills my sisters." Henry said reluctantly those girls were going to be the death of him one day. It was always something with them.

"Shit now I have to go to make sure you don't kill them." Bianca replied she just instinctively went along with whatever Henry wanted to do.

"We'll come too you never know when you're going to need backup." Parker spoke for himself and Calleigh.

"Fine everyone grab on to someone who can orb I don't want to keep them waiting any longer." Chris shook his head his little sister had to sit and think up ways to drive him out of his mind. Everyone joined hands with someone if they couldn't orb or shimmer blue and white orbs filled the room and they all orbed out.

* * *

A/N: We only have one more chapter to go and now the older five are in on what the younger five are doing. Wyatt and Liz will confront their feelings for each other then too they might not get together yet but they will for sure in the next episode. So until next time please review.


	7. Hidden Feelings

Chapter 7: Hidden Feelings

"Carly get your boyfriend under control while I try to talk some sense into D.J." Patty said to her sister she didn't know what the hell was going on but one minute Jason and D.J. had been perfectly fine and the next thing they all knew they were at each other's throats.

Jason might have been shorter than D.J. but he had one of his hands wrapped around the taller man throat and D.J. was struggling against him to get him to let go. It was as if they both had got a burst of super human strength from somewhere.

Carly put her hand on Jason's shoulder gently so as not to alarm him. "Jason babe let him go this isn't you, you're under some sort of spell. Just let him go you won't be able to live with yourself if you do this." Jason looked at her like he was visibly trying to believe her. She nodded his head to encourage him.

Jason's grip on his roommate's neck loosened until he let go all together he threw his arms around Carly. "I'm so sorry I don't know what the hell came over me one minute I was fine and the next thing I know I felt the need to kill Morris." he said panting and out of breath.

Carly stroked his hair "Shh, it's ok I know you didn't mean to it will fine I promise." she assured him she wasn't at all sure everything was going to be fine but she had to tell him something.

Patty approached D.J. cautiously he was still under the effects of whatever spell he and Jason had been put under. "D.J. it's me Charlie just snap out of this, this isn't you, you wouldn't hurt anyone for anything." she tried but D.J. wasn't hearing any of it. Before Patty had a chance to react he hit her across the face with the back of his hand. She was momentarily stunned by the action she could taste blood in her mouth so she spit to rid herself of the taste.

Ricky saw red no one put their hands on his girlfriend and got away with it. D.J. might have been bigger than him but that didn't stop him from trying to go after him. He wrapped his forearm around D.J.'s neck. He was about to take his legs out from under him when he got a grip on Ricky's arm and tossed him over his head. He landed on the ground with a thud.

"You guys I really do wish you would do a better job of getting him under control before we get kicked out of here." Val said she was worried their older siblings still weren't there yet. Which might have been a good thing for her because her brother and sister were going to kill her when they found out that she had lost Penny.

Carly gestured wildly with her hand "Look around Val everyone is having a free for all I don't think they are going to notice what the hell we are over here doing." there was no need for sarcasm but apparently no one had told Carly that.

Patty rolled her eyes at her cousin and her sister here she was trying to make sure that D.J. didn't kill her boyfriend and they were more worried about arguing over the obvious. "That is so not helping right now you guys. Now if either one of you have any ideas to keep my boyfriend from getting killed I will gladly listen to that." she ranted her mother coming out in her.

Val looked at D.J. and back towards her cousin "I can't do anything about him he's huge the only one who can do something about him is Mel and the last time I checked we couldn't find her. Unless Mel is suddenly invisible now and you guys forgot to tell me." Sarcasm was a defense mechanism for the Halliwells it had to be they all used it when they felt insecure or threatened. But it never helped matters any and it wasn't helping right now but it made them feel a little bit better.

"You know I hate to bother you guys but I can only fight him off for so long so I sure wish you would think of something quick." Ricky yelled out as he blocked yet another punch from D.J. he had someone managed to get back to his feet. Now he was trying to fight the larger man off he was having a little bit of luck but unless he did something to really hurt him he would get the better of him soon.

"I can try to calm him down if you want me to." Jason offered he would do whatever he could to help them just like he always did.

Carly shook her head at him and looked at him like he was crazy. "Hell no Jason you two were just trying to kill each other. And I'm pretty sure he would still like to kill you so that is not happening you're crazy even to suggest such a thing." she raved at him she wasn't about to let him put himself back in harm's way it was bad enough that he was a cop and she didn't know if he was going to come back to her after every shift.

Val glanced at her watch it had been a least fifteen minutes since she talked to Prue they should have been there by now. "Prue and the guys should have been here by now I wonder where the hell they are. We could sure use Henry right about now he might be shorter than D.J. but I can guarantee that he is a hell of a lot stronger than him."

"You should have learned by now that our stupid good for nothing older siblings only like to try to micro manage what we do. When we actually get into trouble they are no where to found and then we have to fend for ourselves until they can find the time to get to us." Ricky replied to that never once taking his eyes off of D.J. who was swinging a chair wildly in his direction he jumped back when he got a little to close for comfort.

"You know Ricky I would watch my mouth if I were you it seems that you have already done something to piss D.J. off I don't think you want to add a pissed off older sister to that list." Lilly said they had showed up in time to hear Ricky's little rant.

Val smiled innocently at Prue who glared at her Jake at least walked over to her and made sure that she was ok before he started giving her dirty looks. Henry was checking both his sisters over to make sure that they hadn't been hurt he healed the cut that Patty had on her lip. Wyatt stood with his arm around Liz there was really nothing he could do at the moment. Troy had to hold Chuck back to keep him from throwing an energy ball at D.J.

"Morris what the hell are you doing ?" Chris asked in his gruff cop tone causing D.J. to drop the chair in his hands. The glazed look that he had in his eyes faded and the light came back into them.

D.J. looked from Ricky to Patty "What the hell just happened ?" he asked one minute he was fine and the next thing he knew he felt the overwhelming need to kill someone.

"Uh we're not real sure yet you and Jason should home now and we'll explain everything later." Liz offered and then she glared at them until they got the hint and left.

Prue looked at her baby sister and she willed her temper down but then she noticed that Penny was no where to be found "Valerie Christina Halliwell what the hell were you thinking ?" she yelled out and Val looked down framing a reply. But Prue didn't give her the chance. "No forget that a better question is where the hell is Penny ?" she expected an answer this time.

"Um I don't really know where Penny is she and Em went off a little while ago to look for Jack and Alan I haven't seen either of them since." Val admitted not daring to look up she didn't want to face her sister right now.

"Val if you want to come out on these little excursions that is one thing but you don't need to drag Penny down along with you. She is only fifteen years old she has no business being in a place like this I'm not thrilled that you're here but you know better than to bring Penny in here. Val you have one job and I know you can tell me what it is." Jake raved he was a lot worse than Prue right now because Penny was his pick out of his baby sisters.

Val sighed "The one job I have is to take care of Butterfly and make sure that she stays safe." she replied quietly her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Right and there is nothing hard about that job all you have to do is keep her out of harm's way not drag her into it just because you think it sounds fun. My God Val use the brain that you were born with sometimes it won't kill you I promise." Jake wasn't trying to be mean he was just very pissed off he looked away from his sister so that he didn't have to see the hurt in her eyes.

"Jakie I'm sorry," she offered but Jake just turned away from her she next turned to Prue "Ladybug please I really am sorry I don't want you and Jakie to be mad at me." Val tried her sister she could feel the hot tears burning in her eyes Jake never got mad at her like that, that was Prue's job.

Prue sighed and shook her head "Val you lied to me and then you knowingly brought Penny into a situation where you knew that there could be danger. I'm not mad at you I'm disappointed in you just like Jake is we both expected better out of you, you're older than she is." Prue replied she had to go off after Jake who had just walked away before he said something else he would feel bad about later.

Val looked pleadingly at her three older cousins but none of them made a move to do or say anything it was Troy who walked over to her side and put his arm around her. "Hey kiddo just give them both a minute to cool down they're just worried about you and Penny that's all. I know I worry about that dumb blond over there when I don't know where she is every second of the day. Not that I have to wonder where she is I just like to know." he said giving her a smile.

"Derek Brain Bradford Jr I think you and I have talked about you doing stupid things just because a woman bats her eyelashes at you." Chuck had his hands on his hips and he was staring his only brother down.

"Look I didn't do this because she batted her eyelashes at me Chuck I get tired of hearing you say that it pisses me off. I came because I wanted to not because anyone asked me to. "Ricky looked his brother in the eyes to show he wasn't going to back down from him.

"But you let Em come with you Ricky you can do all the stupid things you want to do but you need to make sure that Emily doesn't come along with you." Lilly instructed him not unkindly. The boy had been blessed with more brains than her and Roman combined when he did some of the things he did it disappointed her.

"I couldn't have stopped Em from coming if I had tried she would have fought me tooth and nail the whole way." Ricky replied he wasn't used to his older siblings being upset with him it was normally Emily who was on the receiving end of that.

"It doesn't change the fact that you still should have tried to talk her out of coming. Ricky I really do expect better than this from you you're the big brother. I count on you to protect her when I can't be around. You let me down today kid I'm not mad you just let me down I'm not used to that from you that is Emily's department." Chuck said more gently than he had before he didn't have to yell to let his little brother know that he was mad at him.

Ricky threw his hands up in a sign of helplessness "I'm sorry guys I can't promise that I won't do it again but I'll try not to." he replied he got pretty mouthy with his siblings when they started in on him. He was usually the nice quiet laid back one.

"Is this the part where you start yelling Hank ?" Carly asked her older brother she had been through this with him before and he yelled a lot.

Henry shook his head and looked between both of his sisters it just didn't seem fair to him that everyone else had another sibling to help them out but it was just him over those two girls. "No I'm not going to yell at you right now Carly I expect this out of you it's the younger of the two of you that I have the problem with right now." he stared Patty down and she looked away from him.

"Hank I can explain Alan said that he had a gut feeling that there was demonic activity going on and obviously there is. So we decided to come check it out." Patty offered weakly she wasn't used to her brother being disappointed with her she was his girl.

"Patty doing things because your little brother tells you to is stupid you have to remember that he may be older right now but you are still his big sister he does what you say not the other way around." Henry only called her Patty when he was upset with her which wasn't very often.

"As long as you're not going to yell at me right now I will tell that no one knows where Alan and Jack are either." Carly said she was just happy not to be the object of her brother's rage for once.

Henry sighed "That is great you both have a lot to learn about being older sisters. Rule one when he suggests you do something stupid you shoot him down. If you do let him talk you into something you never let him out of your sight." he instructed them.

"So not only did you manage to lose my baby sister you lost Wyatt's baby brother along with her." Chris said in disbelief he wasn't claiming Jack at the moment he was mad at him for this stupid stunt.

"We didn't lose them we just don't know where they are at the moment." Val said playing with words what she said was the same damn thing that Chris had said.

Wyatt looked thoughtful for a moment and shrugged his shoulders "Huh maybe next time they tell me they have a bad feeling about something I should listen." he mused more to himself than anyone else.

"Wyatt you knew about this and you ignored them ?" Liz asked him in disbelief he was one to talk he went off of gut feelings all the time.

"I knew that they thought something was going on here I didn't know that they were going to drag the girls into this if I had known that I would have listened to them about it. Besides there is nothing I could have done about it anyway I seem to remember that I was busy this afternoon." Wyatt replied testily.

"Don't you two start again I will send your asses right back to memory lane if you don't watch it." Bianca told them they both knew that coming from her they should believe it she didn't make threats she didn't have to.

"So what do we do now ?" Parker asked as much fun as it was for him to listen to them all yell at each other he really wanted to know what their next step was going to be.

"Knowing this group of people yell some more and then try to think of a way to fix this." Calleigh answered ignoring the glare she was getting from Liz.

"We do not yell that much it's just better to get everything out in the open before we rush in after a demon." Liz answered back it was apparent to everyone that there was no love lost between Liz and Calleigh. And that was odd because Liz like just about everyone.

"Lizzie I've already told you once today to be nice don't make me have to tell you again." Troy warned his sister. He didn't know what the hell was up with her when it came to Calleigh but he didn't like it. That wasn't typical of the sweet caring woman that was his sister he didn't know where the bitch she turned into around the younger woman came from but he didn't like it. One of the things he loved the most about his sister was that she was nice to everyone.

"So in answer to what we do next I think that we should split up into groups and go looking for them. Chris, Hen, and Prue can be in one group for sure Coop, Chuck, and I will be in a group, Lizzie, Lilly, and Parks can be in a group too." Wyatt suggested when all else failed he went back to divide and conquer.

"That sounds like a plan to me I'll go with Henry, Carly you and Val go with Troy and Calleigh. And Ricky and B take your pick you can either go with Lilly or Chuck it's up to you." Patty suggested without Mel there she was pretty much in charge of the younger five since she came up with the best ideas.

"That works for me if it works for you guys." Chris said nodding his head.

"I have a question how come I can't be with Prue ?" Chuck asked it was idle curiosity nothing else.

Henry sighed before he explained "Because Chris, Ladybug, and I are Charmed now if anything comes up we will be able to handle it because we have the power of three. Anymore stupid questions ?" he asked sarcastically ignoring the glare that Chuck sent his way.

"Yeah why the hell do I always get stuck with Lilly's whinny ass all the time ?" Liz asked sticking her tongue out at her friend.

"Because other than me you're the only one who has the patients to deal with her." Jake explained as he and Prue came back from where ever the hell it was that they had gone. Lilly sent him a death glare. "I'm just kidding baby if I didn't love you I wouldn't be marrying you." he recovered smoothly.

"Everyone has their assignments go and get to it. We meet right back here in ten minutes exactly if you're not here we assume you got captured whoever makes it back will then go to the apartment and think of something better to do." Chris ordered it might have been Wyatt's plan but he had ways to improve it he was the planner along with Henry.

* * *

"So does anyone care to tell me just where the hell we are ? Or are you going to make me guess ?" Mel asked sarcastically she had not yet recovered fully from the effects of her concussion and now she had an even worse headache on top of that.

"Now Mel calm down it isn't as bad as it seems." Jack said in a soothing tone trying to calm his only sister down.

Mel glared at him harshly she wasn't in the mood for him to talk to her like that. "You're right it isn't as bad as it seems it's worse I have been gone way longer than I said I was going to be so I have news for you they called the oldest five and they are on their way right now. So don't you tell me to calm down Jack Halliwell this is pretty fucking bad." she ranted at him this was all his fault well not all his fault Alan was to blame too but he wasn't her brother someone else could deal with him.

"Mel that is good news if anyone can get us out of here they can granted we are all going to get yelled at rather loudly but it will be worth it. I still don't understand why I am always getting tied up." Penny whined it wasn't like she went out looking for someone to tie her up it just always seemed to happen to her.

Alan cocked his head to the side thoughtfully "Maybe because you don't know how to stay out of trouble would be my guess but that is just a guess." he mused making a face at her when she glared at him.

"Please my head hurts enough from whatever they used to knock us out I don't need you two adding to it by fighting." Emily grumbled she was convinced that being friends with the Halliwells was going to get her killed well before she reached her twenties.

"For real there will be no fighting down here it's bad enough that two boys I know from the future got me taken hostage I couldn't stand to hear any of you have a round right now." Mel agreed they were playing on her nerves enough as it was without adding to it by fighting.

"Sorry Mel you know my mouth gets the better of me sometimes." Penny apologized.

Jack began struggling against his chains there had to be a way for him to get all of them out of there. Emily looked on amused. "Jack what the hell are you doing ?" she asked him she had already tried the approach he was turning to now and it hadn't worked out very well for her.

Jack turned his head to look at her "Well I'm trying to use my power of super human strength to get us the fuck out of here but that does not appear to be working very well." he replied sarcastically.

"Hey now there is no need for the sarcasm." Penny scolded him for talking to her best friend and partner in crime that way.

"Penny we're Halliwells there is always a need for sarcasm." Alan informed her smirking.

"Correction you are a Matthews-Halliwell you people are supposed to be less sarcastic and more gutter brained by nature. We try to leave the sarcasm up to the Wyatt-Halliwells it is what they do best. And we leave the being nosey asses and other wise meddling in people's business to the Valintine-Halliwells." Penny corrected him.

"Hey Penny newsflash for you sweet older cousin of mine my last name is Halliwell not Matthews-Halliwell." Alan corrected her it didn't hurt telling them that it's not like it was some big secret anymore.

"And Jakie isn't nosey that is just you and your two sisters who don't know how to mind your own business." Mel added she wasn't going to deny that she was sarcastic.

"Not only that but I do believe that Val has the same gutter brain that Aunt Paige does. While Carly is just as sarcastic as my mom ever dared to be." Jack said he resented being characterized as the sarcastic one.

"Am I the only one who thinks it's wrong we're having this discussion while chained to a wall ? Call me crazy but we should probably be thinking of ways to oh I don't know get the fuck out of here." Emily asked it made a lot of sense to her.

"Ah and there would be the famous Nicolae temper for you." Penny said off hand.

Mel shook her head at that comment "Nope that would be the famous Bradford temper my boyfriend does not have outbursts like that. Only her and Chuck do that Ricky doesn't even have that bad of a temper." she corrected her cousin's statement.

"Right silly me I meant to say that would be the famous Nicolae whinniness and you can't deny that Roman does that because he does." Penny replied.

"He still doesn't whine as much as Lilly does I don't know how Jake stands her. She is my sister and I would like to kill her sometimes." Emily commented.

"It's a fair trade then it's only right that Jake should have to put up with her if Chuck has to put up with Prue not only does she whine but she bitches." Penny offered she loved her sister but she could be one more bitch when she in one of her moods.

"Does anyone other than me care that Wyatt is going to be super pissed when he gets us out of here ?" Jack asked a pissed off Wyatt was not a pleasant person to deal with.

Mel rolled her eyes her oldest brother didn't scare her it was what Chris would do that had her a little afraid he was her favorite brother because they were closer in age and he couldn't stand to have him mad at her. "Oh I care Jack I just don't give a fuck you're big brother does not scare me." she informed him lightly.

"He was your brother first." Jack said frowning Wyatt always had to be his brother when he started his bullshit.

* * *

Liz and her group were wondering down the corridor that held the bathrooms they had to find something soon otherwise they would have to go back to the table their time was almost up. They hadn't seen hide nor hair of them and that wasn't normally a good sign meaning that a demon was involved for sure.

"This is no fair I really hate my brother right now he gets to miss out on all this shit all because he is Aunt Piper's favorite." Lilly whined she had to do more things than she cared to count. And she didn't want to sound like Prue but her feet were really killing her at the moment.

"Yes we've established that Roman is a stupid jerk that gets to miss out on everything. But don't you bitch about having to do anything until you get sent where Prue sent Wyatt and I earlier I'm still pissed off about that." Liz complained she wasn't through with Prue by a long shot.

"You know as much as I hate to interrupt the two of you while you're bitching our time is almost up and I really don't want to get left behind the last time I checked none of us could orb of shimmer." Parker offered only to get a glare from both the women he was with he threw his hands up in a sign of surrender. "Ok I'm sorry I'll just shut up now." he said sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Parker don't shut up just go check the man's bathroom while I go check the woman's Lilly you wait right here for us." Liz ordered and she walked into the bathroom while Parker went where she told him to. She didn't know why the hell she was looking in there but she knew teenage girls if something went wrong they tended to congregate in the bathroom for some reason she had never understood.

Liz checked under all the stalls but she didn't see one of the younger Halliwell cousins that was just great now she knew for sure there was a demon involved unless of course one of the other groups had any luck finding them which she seriously doubted they never got that lucky. To top it all off when she walked back out in the hallway neither Lilly or Parker were there waiting for her.

"Oh this is just what I needed after the day I had a damn demon to deal with." she grumbled to herself as she quickly made her way back over to the table she didn't want whatever had happened to her friends to happen to her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Someone please explain to me what the fuck you want to do now ?" Henry asked a hostel tone in his voice as he banged his sizable fist down on the kitchen table in his apartment. All that was left of their group was seated around the table. That consisted of Henry, Chris, Prue, Liz, Patty, Calleigh, and Bianca.

"Henry calm down your anger is helping no one right now." Patty tried to sooth her brother but it wasn't working he was wound up like an eight day clock there was no talking to him when he got like that.

"The better question is what the fuck happened to my brother ?" Liz asked Calleigh pointedly.

"I don't know the demon or whatever happened to all the others would be my best guess but it is just a guess I had nothing to do with it that is for sure. All I know is we split up to look in different directions and the next thing I know I couldn't find any of them." Calleigh explained.

"Really because I'm not so sure you didn't have something to do with it." Liz argued right back their was no reason for her to be like that towards Calleigh but she was too close to Wyatt for her liking so that was all the reason she needed.

"Lizzie knock it off Calleigh didn't have anything to do with this I don't know what you're problem is but you need to relax." Chris instructed her he wasn't equipped to handle Liz that was Wyatt's job and of course the idiot had managed to get himself caught.

"I'll tell you what her problem is she is jealous because Calleigh is a little too close to Wyatt for her liking." Bianca said it was such a Prue comment but she couldn't help that it was true.

"Thank you B finally someone sees some reason on the matter. Lizzie I hate to tell you this but you're only pissed at her because you like Wyatt." Prue informed her she knew she was on thin ice already but as long as they were on the topic she was going to set the record straight.

"I do not like Wyatt I don't know what I have to do to get that through your head but I don't. Sure maybe I have a little crush on him but I don't like him he is my best friend and that is all that can ever happen between the two of us." Liz said not so sure of those words anymore she had liked kissing him more than she cared to admit.

Patty sighed and shook her head "Take this from someone who has been there and done that you like Wyatt because he knows you and gets you better than anyone else ever will. That what it is with me and Ricky he is my best friend and my boyfriend who I would really like to get back so lets focus."

"Well we can't go to the manor and look in the book that is out of the question. And even if we could we have no clue what we would be looking for." Chris wracked his brain trying to think of ideas but he was coming up blank.

"I think it goes without saying that we have to do something here." Prue pointed out at the moment she didn't know who she was more worried about her three younger siblings or her boyfriend.

"No shit Prue really now I was just thinking we could leave them all to figure a way out this mess themselves. Truthfully I'm glad to be rid of Troy for a little while and I spent all day with Wyatt thanks to you and I'm rather sick of him at the moment." Liz shot back sarcastically.

"Let me be the first one to offer a real suggestion I could only orb the book here." Patty offered thinking her older brother and cousins got off topic more than her and the younger five did and they were teenage girls.

Henry shook his head "Too risky one of the aunts might be looking at it and then we would have to explain why we needed it. This is one of those things that we shouldn't bother them with right now. I mean we have the power of three right here so that should have us covered right about now." He was not going to let his mom and aunts know what was going on if at all possible.

Bianca slapped herself in the center of the forehead "I'm so stupid I don't know why I didn't think of that sooner." she said every time she got in the same room as Henry her brain turned to mush she just couldn't think because he distracted her so much. They looked at her expectantly after an outburst like that it would be nice to know what she was thinking. "It's so simple the answer to this is magic school sure it might not be the book of shadows but it runs as close second. We might be able to find something out there." she explained the reason for her little outburst.

"That would do it B the question then of course becomes what the hell are we looking for. Because I have no clue." Liz replied trying very hard not to sound bitchy when she spoke.

"What about it Charlie ? What did Jack and Al think was going on ?" Hank asked looking directly at his youngest sister. He was still more than a little pissed at her for lying to him she never lied to him.

"There were a bunch of random acts of violence that were traced back to Hex and they got a weird vibe off of it so they wanted us to check it out." Patty explained it even sounded lame to her but it was obviously a legitimate threat.

"After which the suspects all stated that they had no clue what came over them. Yeah I know I can't believe Hank and I didn't piece two and two together sooner we even arrested a couple of those people." Chris said shaking his head he didn't even have the flashbacks to use as an excuse for why he had missed that one.

"You two knew about this and you didn't think to tell any of us ?" Liz asked jumping down their throats she forgot that she was trying to be nice at the moment but that didn't matter the two stupid asses should have known that with them nothing was random.

"Sure we knew about this we just didn't think it was demon related forgive us if we wanted to at least have a normal work life." Henry threw right back at her.

"Now I'm just going to make a suggestion we can sit around all night arguing about who knew what and when they knew it. Or we can go do something to get everyone else back. Me I like the second option but you guys can do what you want." Calleigh said trying to make them see reason.

"Guys she is right we have to do something about this come on lets go to magic school the sooner we get their dumb asses back the less chance we have of the aunts catching us at this. I don't know about anyone else but I really don't want to have to deal with a pregnant pissed off Aunt Piper and I don't think you guys want that either." Bianca chimed in leave it to her to get them back on track there was no way Liz was going to listen to anything Calleigh had to say.

"B as usual is right lets do this thing I for one would really like to get my brother and sister back before my mom finds out that they are missing." Chris said and he orbed out leaving the others to follow suit.

* * *

"I bet the next time we do something like this you insist on searching the basement Halliwell." Chuck groaned to his male best friend they were now chained to the wall in the basement store room as well.

"Don't blame this one on me look at my little brother for this it was his fault." Wyatt argued back he wasn't taking the blame for this he had only been trying to fix it he had no intentions of getting caught like this.

"Here is a good idea we should try blaming the damn demon that did this to us instead of each other but that is just a thought." Carly threw her opinion in not that it counted for anything at the moment she was the one who had listened to her little brother when he said that this was a good idea.

"I for one agree with Carly I hate demons." Lilly said not only did she hate demons but she hated her twin brother right about now because he got to miss out on this.

Jake got an indignant look on his face "Thanks babe we don't have to get married you know." he knew that she hadn't been talking about him. Lilly just rolled her eyes at him she wasn't going to dignify that comment with a rebuttal.

"Jakie she wasn't talking about you and Chuck and you know it." Val said knowing she was still on her brother's bad side for letting Penny come along.

"Where the fuck is Roman when we need him ?" Troy asked not really knowing what good Roman could do in this situation but he could be mad at him for not being there along with the rest of them.

"He is my mother's little stooge that is why he gets to miss out on all this fun. But you will recall that last time he was working and we had to go after a demon we all thought he was dead for a week. So don't talk about him like that , that is not something I want to relive." Mel said just the thought of what had happened to her boyfriend scared the hell out of her.

"Relax Mel he is fine I just saw him this morning and there was not a demon in sight." Lilly assured her.

"Forgive me I know I ask a lot of questions in times like these. But how the fuck are we going to get out of here ?" Parker asked since no one else was going to.

"That is a very good question Parks something that we have been working on since we have been down here but we have yet to come up with a damn thing." Penny replied to his question they had thought of everything but without their magic they were kinda stuck there.

"Penny you're miss I sneak out of the house every night you should be out of here by now." Val told her sister she was much better in the sneaky department than she was.

"Val we're all pretty much in agreement then Phoebe Halliwell is our mother we should have been out of here two seconds after we got our asses caught." Jake said shaking his head.

"Ricky can't you just conjure a key or something so we can get out of here ?" Emily asked her older brother.

Ricky scrunched up his face in concentration "No my powers don't work in here I wish they did but this demon is smarter than the last one." he replied he was so in hopes that would have worked now they would have to try something else nothing was going their way today.

"Can't the mighty twice blessed get our asses out of here ?" Alan asked he was on thin ice but he didn't care none of his ideas had panned out anyway.

Wyatt shook his head he had already tried everything in his arsenal and it just wasn't working. "Nope I've tried everything I know how to do to get out of here it just isn't working and believe me I have tried everything two or three times." he answered he didn't know what good being twice blessed was when he couldn't even get out of a situation like this using his powers.

"Shit well we tried now I guess the only thing left to do is sit back and wait for the Charmed Ones to come get our asses out of this mess." Chuck groaned he sure hoped the three of them had come up with something good and that they hurried his eating schedule had been thrown off once again by them and their damn demon hunting.

"Chuck you're crazy mom and the aunts don't even know where we are plus they will kill us for this." Val said incredulously she hadn't yet been informed that her sister and cousins made up a new power of three.

"Val he isn't talking about mom and the aunts they turned over the power of three to Chris, Hen, and Prue for the duration of their pregnancies. So they should be coming here any second to rescue our asses. But knowing them they had to get into a fight first, then do research , and then come up with a plan. It's a long boring process that we have to go through every time we get attacked by a demon." Jake explained hoping they would hurry up and do whatever it was they were going to do he was tired of being chained to the wall.

Alan's face lit up he had just thought of something that he should have thought of before. "Hey Jack why don't our powers work in here ?" he asked and he saw that Jack was thinking up a good answer to that question.

"Because our powers come from good magic I would imagine." Jack answered his face lighting up too he knew where Alan was headed with his line of questioning.

"Let's say for the sake of argument that we knew two half demons their powers would work in here right ? And lets say that we knew someone with astral projection they could project anywhere but here right ?" Alan asked another line of questions and by now everyone was listening to their banter with rapt attention.

"Well if we knew three people like that than yes their powers would work in here." Jack answered a devilish grin on his face.

"Hey dumb and dumber let the rest of us in on what you're thinking." Carly ordered them it was their fault that they were all sitting in the storage room chained to the wall anyway.

"I was thinking that maybe Jake and Chuck could maybe manage to get out of here while Jack astral projects to where ever the hell the others are and tell them what is going on. But that is just a theory." Alan explained it wasn't great but it was the best they had to work with.

Penny looked at her older brother hard "Jake did you even try to shimmer out of here ?" she asked knowing that he was stupid enough not to have even tried.

Jake sighed and gave her a dirty look "Yes I tried Penny I'm not stupid my shimmering doesn't work in here not all people who can shimmer are demons you have met B she can shimmer and she is a witch." he said offended that his sister would think that he had been stupid enough not to try to get out of there.

"So what do you propose we do ?" Chuck asked resigned to his fate it was one of the only times only he and Jake could help using their demonic powers.

"Try out one of your demonic powers and see if they work down here and then we'll go from there. There is no sense in getting our hopes up if this isn't going to work." Jack replied.

Chuck sighed and tried the only thing he could do that wouldn't get someone hurt. He stuck out his tongue until it reached it's full length and he tickled Wyatt's ear lobe with it. He got a look of pure disgust on his face "Ew Chuck don't do that, that is disgusting." he protested.

"Chuck I really wish you wouldn't do that it is nasty I don't want to claim you as my brother when you do that." Emily whined and shut her eyes tight so she didn't have to see it.

"The only people in this room getting disowned right now are Alan and Jack this was their bone headed idea." Val narrowed her eyes at both her future cousins.

"Alright boys what do you want me and Chuck to do ?" Jake asked not sure how they were going to be able to help.

"Oh that is very simple whoever has better aim needs to try to melt the other's chain with energy balls. While Jack tries out his astral projection." Alan explained and both Jake and Chuck stared at him.

"No way am I letting Cookie Dough lob energy balls at me he might miss and hit me on purpose." Chuck protested.

"Fine Chuck you can try to melt my chains just don't hit anything important." Jake relented he wasn't going to fight about it that was what got him in trouble with Prue he couldn't tell her no when he needed to.

"Just stop arguing and try to do this." Wyatt said and he watched as his baby brother closed his eyes and tried to astral project out of there. Jake pulled his chain tight and held it up so Chuck had a better target.

Chuck threw an energy balls and hit the chain some of sparks hit Jake on the arm "Ow shit Jelly Bean aim a little higher next time that really fuckin hurt." Jake whined Jack opened his eyes and glared at him he was breaking his concentration. "Sorry I'll be quiet now." he said as Chuck threw another energy ball.

* * *

Chris, Henry, Prue, Liz, Bianca, and Calleigh were sitting at one of the huge oak tables in the library at magic school while Patty searched through the stacks for anything that would help them out. But she wasn't having much luck and it was starting to piss her off. The proof of that was a bunch of books flew off the shelf because her telekinesis was going haywire.

"Charlie Uncle Leo is going to kill you when he sees what you did to his library." Henry smirked at his little sister.

Patty turned around and glared at her brother "Shut up Henry I'm the only one who seems to care that we can't find a damn thing on the demon that has our family so forgive me if I'm not in the best fuckin mood right now I mean damn even I'm entitled to a little break down sometimes. You try being around Carly and Val all day and then you see what the fuck that does to you." she ranted willing her temper back down.

Chris slammed the book shut that he had been looking at it hadn't helped him one little bit "Down girl we'll find a way to get them out of where ever the fuck they are just chill out." he soothed her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

Prue had her elbows resting on the table and her head was in her hands "How the hell are we supposed to save them when we can't even find out what demon has them ?" she asked rhetorically because no one had an answer to that question.

"If there is anything on this demon it would be here but we don't have a lot to go on so without being able to refine our search we are flying blind." Bianca said if anyone could find the impossible in that library it was her and Chris they both had spent more time in their than they could count.

Liz ran her hands through her golden blond hair "This is so damn frustrating I can't believe they thought this was a good idea." she threw her hands up so was so tense because she was worried about Wyatt.

"Liz I didn't think this was a good idea but I was out voted Mel thought it was a good idea because she had nothing else to do Ro is out of town." Patty defended herself had it been up to her they would have just forgot about the whole thing but no one ever asked her what she thought or what she wanted to do.

Calleigh laid her head down on the table "Ok this is pointless we all need to stop attacking each other we might just have to go in there blind if we don't find something soon." she mumbled it was a good thing her eyes were facing the ground or she would have seen the way Liz was looking at her.

"You're fuckin nuts and now I know it we can't just go in their blind it is a miracle that you've lived this long with as stupid as that sounded." Liz said in disbelief.

Calleigh's head shot up off the table Chris and Henry's eyes lit up they thought for sure they were going to get to see a chic fight. "Look Liz I will make this real simple for you I do not want Wyatt so you don't have to worry he is all yours whether you know you want him or not. He wouldn't dream of looking at a woman that wasn't you so just let it go." she raged she was tired of getting grief from the older woman over nothing.

"You could have the pain in the ass for all I care I don't want him either I wish everyone would stop saying that I do he is just my best friend that is all. And trust me you're not his type anyway you're not a bimbo." Liz replied not sure anymore who she was trying to convince she didn't want Wyatt everyone else or herself.

Prue let out a shrill whistle stopping them before they could get into a full blown fight. "Knock it off I can't believe I'm the one saying this but you guys need to focus. Liz you should be just as worried as I am your brother is in there with them. I just want to get Jake and my baby sisters out of there before something bad happens to them so I would love it if you guys would just shut the fuck up and help. If you don't want to help just be quiet so I can find something." she sighed she hadn't meant to go off like that but she couldn't help it she got mean when she was worried. Not only did she have three siblings to worry about but her boyfriend was in there with them too.

"Ladybug sweety calm down they will be fine I agree with Calleigh though if we don't find something soon we are going to just have to go in there without knowing anything else." Chris said putting his hand on her shoulder and he smiled down at her. Prue smiled up at her favorite cousin.

Bianca looked up and saw Jack walking across the library "You know that might not be a problem look over there." she said pointing to Jack who was standing behind his brother and oldest male cousin. Everyone glanced in the direction she was pointing.

"How the hell did you manage to get out of there Jack ?" Patty asked him but he was from the future he could do just about what he wanted to.

"I didn't look I don't have much time to explain this is my astral self we are being held in the basement of Hex we are in the storage room. Al and I think that this is a chaos demon so act accordingly. But whatever you do please hurry I'm stuck in there with a bunch of crazy people all they do is bitch and whine." Jack explained in one breath. Bianca grabbed one of the books off the table and began flipping through the pages.

"Jack on a scale of one to ten how sure are you guys ?" Henry asked looking over his shoulder at his cousin's astral self. He had to know they had been dead on about there being a demon.

"About an eight or a nine there is no other explanation for it just hurry up I have to go I don't know how much time we have." Jack said before he faded out in a red light.

"You know I always wondered if one of us would get that power." Chris mused out loud.

Bianca stopped at a page and read it before she spoke "Ok I found it but there is one little piece of information that you guys are going to love it takes the power of three to vanquish it." she said.

Chris, Henry, and Prue all looked at each other "We all knew we were going to have to use it sooner or later we're just having to do it sooner than we would like to." Prue said sighing they could do this they had no other choice their family was depending on them.

Liz gave them all two thumbs up "For what it's worth I know that you guys can do this." she assured them with a smile.

"How do they get rid of it ?" Calleigh asked Bianca.

"There is a vanquishing spell right here." Bianca replied going to the librarian's desk she grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and began copying the spell down for them.

"So I guess we go and do this now ?" Patty asked she just wanted to get her sister and boyfriend back.

"Of course we do Charlie we have no other choice don't worry so much that is Wyatt's job. We'll get them back and then I am going to yell at Carly for a little while." Henry said standing up.

"Alright lets go." Chris said there was nothing else for them to do there they had to act and they had to act fast.

* * *

In the office at Hex a large mustached man sat behind the desk with is feet on it there was something sinister about his green eyes he was talking to a man standing in the shadows. "I have the Charmed brats and some of their friends down in the basement what do you want me to do about them ?" he asked the man in the shadows.

"I want you to get rid of them like we talked about." the man replied making sure to keep his face hid.

"I'll get rid of them when I get my payment." the man behind the desk said stubbornly he didn't trust any demon they all cheated and lied he knew because he did the same things himself.

The other man stepped out of the shadows it was Ken he was trying to do away with some of the next generation before the source did away with him for not doing his job right "You will get your payment once you have gotten rid of them." he said ice in his voice there was no room for mistakes he had to act quickly.

"No demon in their right mind would go after them without some incentive first." the other man replied he knew it was pure suicide to touch one of those kids the Charmed Ones would be all over them.

Ken grabbed the other man by the throat "You already have them and from what I've seen they are indisposed they can't fight back. I have your incentive kill them and the source won't kill you." he released his grip and stepped back from him.

"You have my word they will be gone." the man stammered out a bit shaken up he snapped his fingers and a demon appeared at his side. "Take some men and kill the prisoners." he ordered him the demon nodded his head and shimmered back out. "Happy ?" he asked Ken.

"Very happy I knew that you were a smart chaos demon." Ken replied giving him an evil grin before shimmering out he didn't want to be anywhere around when this went down.

The demon straightened his clothing and leaned back in his chair closing his eyes. He sighed when he heard his door open. "What part of those orders didn't you understand ?" he hissed.

"I didn't understand any part of them." Henry sneered at the demon Chris and Prue were on either side of him.

"I'm sorry can I help you three ?" he asked not knowing what they could want.

"Yes you could die painfully." Prue retorted and she flung out her right arm sending him crashing into the wall.

"I don't think that will be happening today witch you will be the one doing the dying." he leered at her throwing an energy ball at her.

Chris pushed his hand out and sent it back at him hitting him in the shoulder. " I would like to see you try you don't have the power." he taunted him as he powered up another energy ball. "Now would be good Hank." he yelled at his cousin as he dodged the energy ball.

Henry shot out his hands and froze the demon "Alright hurry lets say the spell." he said in a hurry to get to the rest of their family.

"Demon of chaos demon of pain the world is your playground trouble your domain. No longer shall you dwell with the power three we banish you to the fires of hell." the three cousins chanted in unison after Prue had pulled the spell out of her pocket.

Flames engulfed the demon and he let out a great howl of pain as he died leaving no evidence behind that he had ever even been there.

"Now I know why mom and the aunts never get tired of doing this." Prue said a smirk on her face.

"I know I'm so glad I don't have to clean up after them cleaning up after you and Wyatt is bad enough." Chris mused.

"We can continue this conversation later right now we need to go get the others." Henry said rushing out of the room the other two hot on his heels.

* * *

Down in the storage room Chuck and Jake had managed to get themselves Wyatt and Mel free when a group of demons shimmered into the room. "You guys get the others free Wyatt and I will take care of these demons." Mel said.

Wyatt looked at his sister "You take the five on the right and I'll take the five on the left." he said and Mel nodded in agreement.

Mel flicked out her fingers to blow one of the demons up but it didn't work so well she sent it flying into the wall instead "Damn it I hate this stupid power." she growled but that didn't stop her from trying again this time she got the result she wanted.

"Charlie told you about getting pissed off when you have that power it is hard to control like that." Carly taunted her she was still chained to the wall.

"Carly you're still chained to the wall shut up before I let one of these demons get to you." Mel shot back at her.

Wyatt sent out an energy blast at two of the demons and they turned to dust on the spot. "At least my powers work right." he taunted his sister.

"Damn it Halliwell I leave you alone for five minutes and not only do you get lost but you start fighting with Mel." Liz yelled at him as she, Bianca, Patty, and Calleigh came busting through the door.

Bianca threw an atheme and hit one of the demons in the back with it he had Mel backed up against the wall. "Thanks B." Mel called out to her as she flicked out her writs and blew up another demon.

"No problem Mel hey if you guys can orb I would try it now the others should have taken care of the problem." Bianca replied as she killed another demon. Anyone who could orb tried it and it worked. The others pulled at their shackles and they fell off. Soon all the remaining demons in the room had been killed just as the other three made it down there.

"So can we go home now ?" Emily asked hopefully only to shudder when she saw the look her older sister gave her "I'll take that as a no then." she said looking down.

"Oh that is the understatement of the year you guys are in huge trouble right now." Wyatt flared he was pissed his baby sister had almost gotten killed because of her stupidity.

Mel looked at Chris with a sad puppy dog face. "Chrissy I'm sorry." she said in her best little girl voice.

Chris shook his head he would give in if he looked at that face too long. "No Lyn not this time huge trouble I mean it that goes for all of you except Jack and Alan you didn't have to go along with them." he shot her down.

"How come they get off the hook ?" Val asked it wasn't fair this had been their idea.

"Because they know what they're doing you're the ones who should have planned better that is not their fault." Henry backed Chris up and Wyatt nodded his head in agreement.

"Our apartment now." Prue barked out and all of them got the hint and either orbed or hearted there.

Chuck walked over to Prue and slipped an arm around her "Babe you're a total bad ass." he said as he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Wyatt stood with his arms crossed over his chest at he looked at the seven teenagers who were sitting on his couch. He locked eyes with his sister "Melinda Paige Halliwell what the hell were you thinking not telling anyone ? You could have been killed and no one would have known what you were up to." he raged at her he just wanted this day to end it wasn't going his way at all.

"I was thinking that it was nothing and we could take care of it without running to you guys. We are never going to learn how to do things for ourselves if you insist on smothering us." Mel didn't back down from her oldest brother she was more scared of Chris than she was of him and Chris didn't scare her either.

"Wy she is right we always said the same thing when mom and the aunts started in on us." Chris said and Mel gave a triumphant smile but that was short lived. "But that doesn't change the fact that you should have told some one what you were up to Paige. And that sure as hell doesn't give you any right to drag your younger cousins down with you. I will admit that I am just a little disappointed in you right now you're smarter than this." he sounded so much like Piper that Mel couldn't argue with him.

"Chris she didn't drag us into anything me and Charlie went willingly." Carly mouthed off to him she didn't care none of them scared her the only person who remotely scared her was her Aunt Piper.

"No shit no one makes me do a fuckin thing that I don't want to do." Patty agreed with her twin besides if Mel was doing something she would follow her.

Henry shook his head he knew that neither of those girls would do anything that they didn't want to do. He had to hide a smirk he was supposed to be mad at them. "Then one of you should have told someone so you didn't get into the mess you got into. You both know better Carly Janice Matthews Halliwell I don't care what stupid things you do but you don't have to drag your sister down with you." he yelled at Carly who shrugged him off and then he turned his rage on Patty. "Patricia Charlotte Halliwell you have no idea how extremely disappointed I am in you right now you never lie to me and you did today I expect that from Carly but never from you. You always tell me what's going on." he fumed he was so pissed by the time he got to her he had dropped the Matthews from her name.

Patty looked down at her feet "I'm sorry Hank I just knew that you would be mad so I didn't tell you." she said lamely.

"You should have just told the truth I would be no where near as pissed as I am now and like I said I'm more disappointed than anything. But you didn't have to drag Ricky into this I know if it wasn't for you he wouldn't have been there." Henry softened when he saw the hurt in his sister's eyes he wanted to put his arms around her more than anything so he did he was a big softie that was why they walked all over him. "Hey I'm sorry I was just scarred of losing you." he said looking her in the eyes and she buried her face in his chest.

Chuck rubbed his hands together he hated yelling at his brother but he didn't leave him with much of a choice on this one "Derek Brian Bradford Jr you have your own mind that you should use on things like this. You damn well know better than to let Em follow you into your bullshit. You're very lucky you're dealing with me and not dad right now." he scolded him.

"Chuck I couldn't just let them go in alone not that I really have an active power but I can help damn it. If it had been Prue you would have done the same thing. And as for Emily she would have went because Penny was there." Ricky argued back.

Lilly silenced Chuck with a motion of her hand "Emily Grace Bradford I don't know what I'm going to do with you. You know better you and Penny are way too young to be doing things like this." she said sighing she just didn't have it in her to yell at her sister too much.

"I'm not a baby anymore Lilly and you have to understand that." Emily fired back.

"I know you're not a baby Em but you will always be my baby sister and I can't help it if I worry about you. Chuck and Ro would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you. You know that your dad would be super pissed about this and you know how mom has been since Ro got kidnaped just be more careful sweety." Lilly said and she hugged her.

"Can we please go home now Prue ?"Val asked she just wanted to go home.

"Valerie Christina Halliwell no you can't go home yet what you did tonight was stupid and reckless if you don't have any regard for your own life that is fine but don't bring Penny along with you." Jake yelled at her.

"What Jake means is that you're the big sister you're supposed to look out for Penny not let her go into places where she might let herself get hurt." Prue wasn't nearly as pissed as Jake was.

Penny frowned "Hey I'm my own person Val is not the boss of me just because you're the boss of Jake Prue." she didn't like to be treated like a baby.

"None of them know that they all think that they can boss us around." Mel said standing up and putting her hands on her hips..

"No Mel we just don't want any of you guys to get hurt you have to understand that." Wyatt shot back at her this could go on all night.

"Are they always like this ?" Calleigh asked Bianca and Troy she knew she wouldn't get an answer out of Liz.

"Pretty much it is the same routine all the time." Troy replied nodding his head.

"Except that Jake, Prue, or Chris is normally on the receiving end." Bianca agreed with him.

"Someone needs to stop this I'm too tired to listen to it anymore." Liz said normally she would come to the rescue but she didn't have it in her. They all looked at Parker and he nodded his head.

"Hey you guys need to cool it I think they get it." Parker yelled out but they didn't pay any attention to him.

Bianca let out a wolf whistle and Henry looked at her "Not that you guys were listening but you need to knock it off for the night it is late we are all tired just send them home." she said.

"Fine all of you go right home and I mean it I don't want to hear you stopped to do anything stupid on the way." Wyatt dismissed them and they all orbed out.

Henry threw himself down on the couch and sighed Chris fell down next to him. Wyatt sat in one of the arm chairs and Liz joined him Jake and Lilly took the other one while Chuck and Prue took the love seat. Bianca sat by Henry.

"I can't believe them they think that nothing can happen to them." Henry fumed he was more mad about their lying than anything.

"Hen I think that maybe you need to relax a little bit." a voice behind him said and his eyes went wide with shock he was too a afraid to turn around.

When he turned around he came face to face with his wife "Oriana ?" he said so low that it was barely a whisper and then he turned on Prue "Prudence Elizabeth Halliwell I'm going to kill you." he raved.

Bianca looked up at her baby sister and she was at a loss for words she didn't know what to say. "Hi B." the younger brown haired woman said to her sister.

"O I'm so sorry you have to know that I never meant for that to happen." Bianca said tears in her eyes but she stood up to hug her sister.

"B I know that you told me to stay down and I should have listened it wasn't your fault it was just my time to go." Oriana assured her and then she beckoned to Henry with a hooked finger. "Come here Hen." she said and when he did she pulled him to her and kissed him passionately.

Henry pulled away from her a look of shock on his face he couldn't believe that she was actually there. "Oriana I missed you so much." he said tears running down his face.

"I missed you too Hen now I want you to tell me what you felt just now when I kissed you." Oriana ordered him.

Henry thought about it for a moment and then he knew what he felt "Oriana truthfully I didn't feel anything I'm sorry." he said he had thought she was the one but he knew now it wasn't true.

"It's ok I'm glad you didn't." She smiled at him before she turned to Bianca "B you are a great big sister you were always so nice to me even when I was being a bitch to you. Even after I stole your man to make you jealous and I'm sorry for that." she said to her sister.

Bianca shook her head and wiped a tear from her face "You didn't steal my man O I don't know what you're talking about." she said but she knew.

"Yes you do B you're being selfless again it's time for you to be selfish fight for what is yours honey. I've seen the future and trust me he is yours." Oriana pointed to Henry as she spoke. "And you don't think you're cheating on me by moving on I want you to." she said to Henry that was what everyone had been telling him.

"But I loved you." Henry said confused he was going to kill Prue this had to be her doings.

"The key word is loved I think your heart belongs to someone else it always has we were headed for divorce I had the papers drawn up and everything I couldn't do that to B anymore I just never got the chance to give them to you they are in that box you refuse to open." Oriana explained to him and then she took his hand and put Bianca's hand in it. "The girl I love and the boy I love are in love you two have my blessing not that you need it."

Henry and Bianca looked at each other "Thank you." they said in unison.

"You're welcome and for the record neither one of you is to blame stop thinking that. I have to go now but I will never be far. I love you both so much." Oriana said she nodded at Prue before she faded away back to the after life.

Henry looked at Bianca for a moment before he figured fuck it and he leaned down and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss with just as much passion "She was right I do love you B." he said when he pulled away.

She smiled up at him "I love you too Hank."she replied before she kissed him again.

Prue wiped away the tears in her eyes "Now tell me that I'm not damn good." she said to the room. If she could do that she could get Wyatt and Liz together.

"Shut up Prue." Wyatt and Liz yelled at her in unison.

* * *

Piper was pacing the living room like she hoped to wear a hole in the floor "Leo where the hell is my baby ?" she asked him like it was his fault that Mel wasn't home yet.

Leo sighed he had no clue where Mel was and she was blocking him "I don't know Piper I'm sure she will turn up she is probably just out." he guessed hoping that was it.

"Aunt Piper please relax this is Mel we're talking about she will be fine." Roman assured her he was the one who had discovered that Mel was gone when he went up to surprise her.

"Relax Ro my baby was not in her bed asleep when you went up there and she has to do this a lot because there was a basketball there to look like she was sleeping." Piper ranted and raved.

"Piper she is eighteen years old we have to give her some space." Leo reasoned with her but it was the wrong thing for him to say because Piper glared at him.

"For the record only your daughter would do something like this my boys are all total angels." Piper shot back at him.

Roman chuckled he had grown up with the Halliwell brothers they were no angels "Half whitelighter yes but those boys are no angels Aunt Piper I could tell you stories but then you would never let me see Mel again." he still remembered the time they had all snuck into the strip club.

"Ro is right Piper those boys are worse than she ever dared to be I'm sure she had good a reason for doing what she did." Leo agreed with Roman.

Piper scoffed at that "No reason is good enough I don't care if the older kids needed a power boost she could have told us." she maintained stubbornly.

At about this time Mel was trying to sneak upstairs to her room but Piper saw her "Hey Mel catch." Piper yelled out and threw the basketball to her.

Mel being startled froze the ball instead and then she looked in the direction it had come from and saw her mother standing there with her hands on her hips. "Hi mom hi dad." she said waving shyly Roman had hid where she couldn't see him.

"Where the hell have you been Paige I was worried sick about you ?" Piper asked never once taking her hands off her hips.

"I'll tell you in the morning when I think up a good lie." Mel said looking down at her feet she was so busted.

"No you'll tell me now and I want the truth." Piper stared her down.

Mel sighed she was too tired to lie "There was a demon that we found and we had to take care of it. It took longer than we thought it would." she didn't lie she just didn't tell the complete truth.

"Melinda Paige Halliwell you know that you tell someone before you do that." Leo said he couldn't believe her.

"Sorry daddy." she said giving him her puppy dog face which he couldn't stay mad at.

"Just don't let it happen again Paige." Piper relented.

"I won't mom I'm sorry." Mel replied slightly worried Piper was going soft on her. Wyatt had yelled longer and louder.

"I'm glad you're sorry I have a surprise for you close your eyes." Piper said smiling and Mel did as she was told. Roman stepped up in front of her. "Alright open them."

Mel opened her eyes and saw her boyfriend standing in front of her she broke out in a grin and jumped up in his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. "Ro I missed you so much." she gushed pressing her lips to his.

"I missed you too Mellie don't scare me like that anymore. I went up to your room and you weren't there I thought maybe you were stepping out on me." Roman joked with her before he kissed her again.

"I would never do that to you that must be your guilty conscience talking." Mel joked back with him.

Roman reached in the pocket of his pants and came out with a jewelry box "I brought you something." he sat her down on her feet and handed her the box.

Mel took it and opened to reveal a diamond necklace. "Thank you so much Ro." she said kissing him again.

"You're very welcome sweety I missed you so much baby girl." Roman said wrapping his arms around her.

"Enough you two you're making me sick it's early enough in the morning for me to get morning sickness. Get your asses up to her room now before I ground you both." Piper threatened them and they headed for the stairs. "And Mel we will discuss this more in the morning." she called after her.

"Yes mom thank you I love you." Mel called back blowing her a kiss.

Piper smiled when she felt Leo wrap his arms around her "You're getting soft on me being lenient is my job." he said kissing the side of her neck.

"She is safe and I want her to be happy in the morning I'm going to interrogate her so I'm letting her enjoy tonight." she turned her head so she could kiss him and he orbed them back to their bedroom.

* * *

"Ow damn it that hurt." Val yelled out when she ran into the wall it was dark in the condo and she didn't want to turn the lights on.

"Shut up Val you're going to get us caught stupid." Penny yelled at her sister in a harsh whisper just as the living room light turned on.

"And where have you two ladies been ?" Coop asked his arms crossed over his chest.

"Um out." Val said lamely.

"Valerie tell the truth." Phoebe scolded her.

"Ok fine we were out with the girls mom that's it end of story I'm going to bed now good night I love you and dad both." Penny said walking to her bedroom before they could stop her.

"Yeah I think I'm just going to go to bed too." Val said trailing behind her sister.

"Val not so fast come here your mom and I need to talk to you." Coop said and Val stomped back over.

"I will have you both know that this is not fair if Penny is off the hook for this I should be too." Val whined as both her parents sat her on the couch between them.

"First of all Penny is not off the hook for this and second of all that is not what we want to talk to you about." Coop said putting his hand on her knee.

Phoebe turned to face her daughter "Val I need to know that you're not going to be mad at me and daddy forever." she brushed stray lock of hair out of Val's face.

Val sighed and shook her head. "Mom I was never mad I was just hurt that you and dad kept this from us that is all. Once I got over the shock I realized that I might have been a little unreasonable when I stormed out of here last night." she admitted and she reached out to take Phoebe's hand.

"Sweety mom and I wanted to tell you but we just didn't know how. We didn't want any of you to think that we are trying to replace you because we're not. I love you three girls and your brother with my entire heart I always will. I have more than enough room for one more." Coop assured her putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Val sometimes things like this that aren't planned happen I'm sure I don't have to get into details with you. But your daddy is right I doesn't mean we love any one of you kids any less my life wouldn't be complete if it wasn't for the four of you." Phoebe kissed her on top of the head.

"Mom I'm sorry that I was so mean to you last night I was just upset." Val apologized.

"Sweety I know that you didn't mean anything you said it hurt more that you stormed out and went to your sister instead of talking to me." Phoebe always wanted her kids to be able to talk to her and it had hurt that Val had went to her sister instead.

"Mom you know that there are just some things that you can't say to your parents that you can say to your sister." Val offered shrugging.

"There are some things that you can't say to your mom or Prue if you don't want the whole world to know." Coop said grinning.

"Coop that is not funny thank you don't talk about me like that I can keep my mouth shut. Ladybug on the other hand might need to learn not to pry so much." Phoebe said with a straight face like she never tried to pry in anyone's business. Coop and Val both looked at her like she lost her mind. Before they could say anything they heard someone yell out.

"Ow who the hell put that table there ?" Jake yelled out rubbing his shin which he had hit on a end table trying to feel his way around in the dark.

"Jakie I said the same thing about the stupid wall." Val laughed at him even though she knew he was still pissed at her.

"Yeah the stupid furniture does tend to get in the way when you're trying to sneak back into the house." Jake replied looking at her pointedly.

Coop chuckled at his son "Junior you know that you don't have to sneak back in the house anymore. You are a grown man." he pointed out as Jake sat in a chair and began taking his shoes off.

Jake groaned as he tried to pull his shoe off Val looked over and saw that he had a shiner under his left eye. "Jakie did Prue give you the shiner ?" she asked amused.

Jake shook his head "Don't mention that name to me right now I don't like our older sister very much at the moment. The shiner I got from Liz and the dislocated finger I got from B." he explained holding his left hand up he showed that his finger was bent at an odd angle.

"What did Ladybug do this time ?" Phoebe asked sighing.

"She sent Wyatt and Liz down memory lane and then she thought it would be a good idea to get Henry and B back together so she summoned Oriana." Jake explained he really had to learn to tell his sister no.

"Excuse me she did what ?" Coop asked a look of disbelief on his face his daughter did not know when to quit.

"She summoned Oriana I'm not joking it wasn't funny I'm not a big fan of seeing Henry cry. She's my sister and therefore there is guilt by relation I get blamed too. Lilly won't even talk to me right now." Jake shook his head and closed his eyes.

Penny walked over to him and handed him an ice pack she had heard him come in "Here Jakie put this on your finger it will make it feel better."

Jake pulled her down on his lap and hugged her to him "Val, Pen I'm sorry about earlier I was being an ass I love you both so much. But I really hope that is a boy who will know how to say no when asked to do stupid things." he pointed to Phoebe's still flat stomach.

Phoebe smiled at him "You want me to talk to your sister ?" she asked.

Jake shook his head no and pushed Penny off of his lap "No I don't mom I'm going to bed it's been a long day." he said leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

"If you're sure go to bed baby you're aftershave is making me sick." Phoebe joked swatting him on the butt as he went.

Penny and Val shared a look "No Val we're staying out of it I don't want them mad at me." Penny shook her head she knew what her sister was thinking.

Val stuck her bottom lip out "Fine but if this goes on for too long we're doing something." she warned her youngest sister.

Penny grabbed her by the arm and started leading her down the hall to their bedrooms. "And then you say you're not like Prue." she rolled her eyes and stalked off to her bedroom before Val could reply.

"Coop something needs to be done about your oldest daughter." Phoebe said to her husband.

Coop scoffed "She gets it from her mother I'm with little Coop I hope this one is a boy." he wrapped his arms around her and hearted her to their bedroom before she could hit him.

* * *

"Paige please sit down and relax if there was anything wrong with the girls you would be able to sense it." Henry pleaded with his wife her pacing was driving him insane.

Paige whirled on her heel and gave him a dirty look "I expect things like this out of your daughter but not out of my daughter." she ranted.

"Paige I'm sure that they are fine they probably went to a party and lost track of time and they will be home any minute." He reasoned with her.

"Henry, Charlie doesn't go to parties and if she does she never stays out this late. Carly on the other hand this is typical for her I called Jason and he hasn't seen her." Paige retorted.

Henry got up and wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her still for his sanity. "Honey those girls are both fine and when they get home I'm not letting them out of my sight." he assured her.

Paige smiled up at him "Your daughter drug my daughter into this because her and my son are complete angels they do nothing wrong." she informed him.

Henry rolled his eyes "Of course they are dear that is why your son was always getting hurt and every other word out of your daughter's mouth is a profanity." he agreed shaking his head.

Carly and Patty were tiptoeing through the hall to the stairs at about this time and they were so focused on getting upstairs that they didn't even notice their parents. That was until they heard someone clear their throat behind them. "Carly I told you not to walk so loud this is all your fault." Patty informed her sister as she walked into the living room.

"Charlie you're not blaming this all on me you're the one who wouldn't just orb up to your room like I said." Carly protested following behind her sister.

Paige was standing there with her hands on her hips and Henry had has arms folded over his chest. "You two girls have a little bit of explaining to do just tell me the truth and I won't be mad." Paige said that was all she asked.

"Ok there was a demon that we had to go after we got a little tied up but don't worry we called Henry for help and it's all taken care of now." Patty explained she didn't need Carly running her smart ass mouth she would only get them into trouble.

"You guys went after a demon without telling anyone ?" Henry asked his twins incredulously he knew they had lost their minds.

Carly sighed "Please spare us dad Junior already went on and on about how stupid it was we don't need to hear it from you too." she said somewhat bored with the whole topic.

"Don't do that ever again I'm glad that you trust your brother enough to go to him when you have a problem. Next time tell someone what you're doing before you have a problem." Paige said staring each one of them down.

"Yes mom." they said in unison trying hard not to roll their eyes.

"Just out of curiosity was it just the two of you or did you have help ?" Henry asked he knew that his girls would never have done this without their cousins.

"It was us the girls Ricky and Em." Patty said she had learned her lesson about lying.

Paige smirked at the two of them "Your Aunt Piper is going to kill you guys."

"Ugh mom I know don't remind us we already had to listen to Wyatt bitch and moan at us." Carly huffed they were in deep shit and she knew it.

Henry shook his head "Just go to bed you two it's late." he pointed to the steps and they didn't waste time going. He smiled down at Paige "Piper is going to kill you too for letting them off the hook." he informed her.

Paige shrugged "She knows how I am and she hasn't been much better with Mel these days I think being young again has mellowed her."

"Yeah me too so much that I have a couple of ideas about what we can do right now." Henry wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before he picked Paige up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom.

* * *

"Prue are you trying to get your cousins to kill you ?" Chuck asked her as he stood at his stove making them eggs about the only thing he could be trusted to cook.

Prue sat on one of the stools at his counter "No I just thought that if I couldn't get Wyatt and Liz together at least Hank and B deserved to be happy I know it was drastic but they left me with no other choice. Besides that Peanut asked me to do it." she defended herself.

"Prue honey I know you want to help but sometimes you have to learn when to stay out of it. And if you want to do this that is fine but you should leave Coop out of it he does more than enough on his own." Chuck sighed as he scrambled the eggs he was cooking.

"You know as well as I do that Hank and B are both too stubborn they would both avoid talking about it until one of them moved on with the wrong person." Prue defended herself she had been right Henry hadn't even really been mad at her. It was Wyatt who once again made her leave the apartment for the night.

"Look it wasn't easy on me seeing Oriana again I can't imagine what it did to Henry and B. I'm sure when Chris asked you to help that wasn't what he had in mind." Chuck replied putting their food on plates.

Prue rolled her eyes "Chip he just told me to do something to fix that situation so I did I couldn't exactly send the two of them down memory lane so I did that." she informed him her hands on her hips.

"I love you and I like having a girlfriend so I really wish you wouldn't piss everyone off they are going to kill you." Chuck sighed exasperated with her and the whole mess with Wyatt and Liz.

"I love you too Chip I just can't help myself sometimes they make it too easy for me to turn down some of the things I do." Prue smiled sweetly at him and she knew he would drop the subject.

"But I think that maybe you should leave Coop alone to get in trouble on his own now you have Lilly not talking to him." Chuck said he knew if he pressed the matter anymore than that she would get pissed off at him.

"So how do you think things are going with Wyatt and Liz ?" Prue asked ignoring his comment.

"I think that maybe you should stop worrying about that relationship so much and show your boy here a little love." Chuck gave her a sad puppy dog face.

"Oh Chip have I been neglecting you lately ?" Prue asked and he nodded his head and stuck out his bottom lip. "Here let me fix that right now." she leaned over the counter and kissed him. He broke their kiss long enough to pick her up and carry her to the couch.

* * *

Henry let out a long loud sigh when he heard the knock on his bedroom door. "Come in." he yelled in a gruff tone. He was sitting on his bed with a cardboard box full of things that he never wanted to look at ever again but he knew that he was going to have to just to see something for himself.

"I thought that B would have stayed over with you after that display the two of you put on earlier." Chris said as he sat down in the desk chair that was in the room.

Henry shook his head "No she said she needed time to think and I don't blame her you know seeing her was pretty rough on me too." he admitted.

Chris slapped him on the arm " I know it was but at least you know that she doesn't mind you and B being together." he replied when he had asked Prue to do something about the two of them that was not what he meant.

"Yeah remind me to thank Prue for that if it wasn't for her I would have never had the nerve to ask B to give it one more shot. She means well she just needs to know when she is crossing the line. This time though she didn't cross the line I needed to hear that from her." Henry retorted he wasn't mad at Prue and neither was Bianca really.

"Please don't thank Prue she will only get worse Wyatt will throw her out of here for good." Chris joked.

"Well in that case I will just thank you I know that you're the one who told her to help out. Prue wouldn't dream of trying that with me and B unless someone told her to she does have some good sense." he looked his cousin in the eyes and they came to an understanding about what had happened.

"Don't mention it ever Wyatt will kill me if he finds out I'm encouraging her to do these things." Chris laughed.

"Hey you got it man and I owe you one." he said sincerely.

"No problem that's what unofficial big brothers are for." Chris assured him. "You gonna look in that box or not ?" he asked.

For an answer Henry picked up the box and dumped the contents out on his bed. He found an envelope with his name on it and he opened it. "I'll be damned she really was divorcing me Chris it says so right here." he tossed the document to his cousin.

"Look on the bright side at least you didn't have to go through a divorce and you got her blessing." Chris joked with him.

"Yeah now if only B comes around I will be in good shape." Henry grinned he was going to try not to dwell on the past anymore.

* * *

Wyatt huffed in exasperation when he heard on knock on the front door he was turning off all the lights and getting ready to go to bed. He had just gotten rid of everyone and he was tired. He stalked to the door and pulled it open he was going to say something smart assed until he saw Liz standing there in her pajamas. "Lizzie what's wrong ? I just took you home not long ago." he asked not sure how she had gotten back there but then he remembered she did have a transportation potion.

"I couldn't sleep Wy." Liz answered him simply she hadn't tried to sleep yet she knew she wouldn't be able to unless she settled something with him first.

"Why not Lizzie ?" Wyatt asked he didn't mind her staying he just wished she would tell him what she really wanted.

"I had to find something out first Wy." Liz replied and shocking him more than he knew she could she reached up and kissed him on the lips very passionately and he returned the kiss. "I had to know if that was real or if it was just our empathy. And from where I stand right now it was pretty damn real those feelings I felt." she said when she had pulled away from him.

"Lizzie just get in here there is no way I'm letting you go home now." Wyatt brushed some of her hair out of her face and pulled her closer to him before he bent down and kissed her again. He skillfully picked her up and carried her to his bedroom never once taking his lips off of hers.

-End-

Guest Starring:

Piper Halliwell- Holly Marie Combs

Phoebe Halliwell- Alyssa Milano

Paige Matthews- Rose McGowan

Prue Halliwell- Shannon Doherty

Leo Wyatt- Brian Krause

Henry Mitchell- Ivan Sergei

Coop Valintine- Victor Webster

Andy Trudeau- T.W. King

Special Appearances By:

Victor Bennett- James Read

Sam Wilder- Scott Jaeck

Oriana Hoyt- Jessica Biel

* * *

A/N: We've come to the end of another episode Prue isn't through with her meddling ways just yet. I thought it was time for you guys to get a glimpse of Henry's wife she will be in here more later on. Next episode we will find out exactly where Wyatt and Liz stand. Ken is back in the picture and I think it's about time to reveal he was the one behind what happened to Roman. Jack and Alan are going to try to change something important from their future. I hope you enjoyed this until next time please review.


End file.
